We Love You, Hyung!
by Kim TaeNa
Summary: Epilog...
1. Chapter 1

**We Love You, Hyung!**

**.**

* * *

><p><strong>.<strong>

**Cast :: -Looks in this fict-**

**.**

**Super Junior Fantasy FanFiction**

**By :: Kim Taena_Thena**

**.**

* * *

><p>.<p>

_**Untuk menjadi sosok yang sempurna, kami harus belajar dari manusia.**_

_**Untuk menjadi yang diakui, kami harus mengakui hati manusia.**_

_**Karena itu..**_

_**Tolong kami.**_

_**.**_

**Chapter 1.**

_**Hyung!**_

_**.**_

" Woy! Teuki hyung!"

Seorang namja tinggi berambut pirang menoleh sambil merapihkan modul- modul kuliah yang baru aja di selesaikan. Namja dengan senyum yang menakjubkan yang dapat meluluhkan hati para yeojya itu menatap namja yang memanggilnya lembut. " Nae, Sungie?"

" Hyung! Jangan pulang sekarang.. Anak- anak dari kampus Gwang menunggu hyung." Namja yang bernama Kim Yesung itu duduk disamping Leeteuk.

Leeteuk dengan nama asli Park Jungsoo itu mengangguk santai dan menarik tasnya. " Kamu mau ikutan?"

" Hyung! Aku serius lho.." Ucapnya agak bête.

" Aku juga serius." Balas namja itu enteng sambil berjalan meninggalkan Yesung yang malah mendengus sebal dan memilih menyusul hyung yang lebih tua satu tahun dengannya itu. " Sudah, kau pulang aja."

" Kemarin hyung berurusan sama mereka kan?" Tanya Yesung tanpa memperdulikan perintah hyungnya. " Berapa orang yang K.O?"

" Cuma sepuluh dari dua belas. Sisanya memohon ampun." Tersungging senyuman di namja yang diberikan julukan angel without wing itu. Tapi.. Siapa yang tahu kalau dibalik julukan itu terdapat sisi devil without darkness. (cuma author yg tau! hhaha)

Yesung bergidik ngeri mendengar jawaban Leeteuk. " Hyung hebat, ooy.." Ia menepuk bahu hyungnya sambil terkekeh. " Lain kali kalau lawanmu banyak hubungi aku. Dengan senang hati pasti aku bantu."

" Arraseo." Leeteuk tertawa sambil memukul kepala besar dongsaengnya yang kuliah di jurusan seni sedangkan dia jurusan sastra.

Beberapa yeojya yang berada di dekat mereka memandangi kedua namja tampan itu dengan tatapan genit. Yah, siapa yang nggak kenal Kim Yesung? Si art of voice-nya Seoul university? Namja yang baik, ramah dan konyol. Urutan ketiga namja yang diincar yeojya di universitas ini. Dan yang satu lagi, Park Jungsoo a.k.a Leeteuk, si ramah nan baik hati yang memiliki aura kepemimpinan yang kuat. Bisa diandalkan, tampan, keren, manis, cantik, de es be ge, deh.. Namja incaran nomor satu. (Yang kedua siapa? Entahlah..) Namun.. Kayak yan ditulis author diatas, siapa yang tahu kalau namja ini menyimpan satu rahasia.

Angel without wing ini juga memiliki sebutan lain diluar. Tepatnya diantara namja perusuh alias preman yang suka bikin onar. Devil without darkness. Yap! Sesuai namanya.. Devil yang berarti setan (reader juga tau!). Kenapa dia di kasih julukan itu? Karena nggak ada satupun yang bisa ngalahin Leeteuk. Dalam berkelahi. Dengan kata lain, dia nomor satu juga di segala hal, termasuk berantem- beranteman.

" Oke, hyung.. Aku mau ngurus anakku dulu." Yesung nyengir sambil menepuk kepala Leeteuk dan detik itu juga langsung ngacir sebelum sang angel membalas.

" Salam buat anak kura- kuramu!" Seru Leeteuk sambil tertawa pelan. Ia berjalan kearah yang berbeda dari Yesung. Jarak apartemennya dan universitasnya nggak jauh. Bisa ditempuh dengan jalan kaki.

Perlahan gerimis turun..

" Yah.. Ujan.. Untung aku bawa mantel hujan. Ternyata ngeliat ramalan cuaca tiap pagi emang berguna." Leeteuk terkekeh bangga dengan kepintaran rata- ratanya itu dan langsung mengeluarkan mantel hujannya dan langsung dipakai.

Hujan turun semakin deras.

~Leeteuk pov~

Aku berjalan santai meski hujan semakin deras. Yah, benar.. Santai aja.. Kenapa harus buru- buru? Hujan nggak akan membuatku mati, kan?

" Guuk!"

Eh? Suara apa? Guk?

" Miaaw."

Aku mengalihkan pandanganku kearah suara itu terdengar. Kulihat seekor kucing tengah berdiri dipinggir jembatan dan menatap ke arah sungai. Diatas kucing itu ada satu hewan kecil berwarna seputih salju. Hmm.. Hamster? Sejak kapan kucing dan hamster berteman?

Aku berlari cepat menghampirinya.

" Guuk!"

" Hah!" Mataku terbuka saat melihat seekor anjing berada di batu kecil yang mencuat di aliran sungai yang agak deras itu. Anjing coklat kecil dengan tetapan memelas menatapku. Omona.. Gimana bisa dia disana? Pabbo!

" Miaaw.." Kucing itu kembali mengeong pelan. Kucing yang juga agak kecil berwarna putih keabu- abuan. Apa dia mengisyaratkan pada anjing itu agar tenang?

" Bagaimana dia bisa berada disana?" Aku merunduk mendekati kucing itu. Dan tentu aja kucing itu nggak menjawabku. Payah kau Jungsoo. " Baiklah, aku akan menyelamatkannya." Kuletakkan tasku dan berlari kebawah jembatan.

Perlahan kuturunkan kakiku untuk mengukur seberapa dalam sungai itu. Nggak terlalu dalam, hanya selututku aja. Tapi kalau anjing itu kecebur yah tetap aja bisa membunuhnya. Dengan perlahan aku melangkah masuk kedalam sungai.

Duk! Kurasakan sesuatu menghantam kakiku dan aku terjatuh masuk ke dalam sungai.

" Huah!" Dengan panik aku keluar. Kalau aku kalah dari aliran sungai ini aku yang akan hanyut. Kan konyol kalau seorang namja populer di Seoul university mati hanyut di sungai yang cetek begini. Reputasiku akan hancur..

" Guuk!" Anjing itu terus menggonggong menatapku ketakutan.

" Tenanglah.." Ucapku saat sudah mencapainya. Dengan cepat kuambil anjing itu yang sudah menggigil kedinginan dan memasukkannya kedalam mantelku yang cukup tebal. Dengan cepat aku berjalan ke tepi sungai dan naik lagi ke tempat kucing dan hamster tadi menunggu.

Oke, ini konyol. Seekor anjing, kucing dan hamster menjadi teman? Mana mungkin mereka hewan liar.

Kuturunkan anjing itu dan kucing itu langsung menjilatinya. Kucing ini kan sedikit lebih kecil kok kelihatan kayak kakak si anjing? Lucu juga..

" Ternyata Leeteuk juga menyukai hewan. Memalukan!"

Aku terdiam saat mendengar suara yang sudah sangat kukenal itu. Aku langsung menoleh kebelakang dan kuliahat Yunho dan pasukannya berjalan kearahku. Hujan- hujan gini masih aja ada waktu buat nyari musuh.

" Kau memalukan tahu!" Kulihat Jaejoong menatapku sinis.

" Bodo." Jawabku sambil menarik tasku dan menatap ketiga hewan kecil itu. " Cepat pulang ke rumah majikan kalian." Ucapku sambil meniriskan air yang membasahi tasku. Aku hendak berjalan melewati Yunho namun namja itu langsung mendorongku.

" Mau kabur?" Tanyanya kesal. " Kau lupa kemarin kau sudah membuat anak buahku babak belur hah?"

" Mian, Yunho. Aku lupa tuh. Buat apa mengingat hal yang nggak penting." Bohongku sambil tersenyum setenang mungkin. Namun bukannya menjadi tenang, Yunho kelihatan semakin marah.

" Bisa- bisanya kau tersenyum santai. Aku lagi marah nih!" Serunya.

Kutelengkan kepalaku lalu menatapnya. " Lalu kau mau apa sekarang?"

" Mau menghajarmu." Ucapnya kini sambil tersenyum sinis.

Yah.. Berkelahi lagi.. Aku malas..

" Malas, ah.. Aku lelah."

" Eeh.. Seenaknya aja kau!" Yunho mengacungkan jari telunjuknya kepadaku. " Habisi orang menyebalkan itu."

" Okeii.." Semua anak buahnya, hmm.. Kalau kuhitung sekitar sepuluh orang ditambah Yunho jadi sebelas. Lebih dikit dari kemarin. Pasti ini hanya sisanya. Kasihan Yunho.. Ah, Jungsoo.. Bukan saatnya kau tenang! Mereka kan menyerangmu..

Lalu?

Kok lalu? Yah kau harus melawan, Jungsoo.. =.=

Haha.. Arraseo.. Kok aku jadi bicara dengan diriku sendiri begini?

Jaejoong yang pertama menyerangku dengan tinjunya yang nggak ada apa- apanya. Dengan mudah aku menggeser posisiku sedikit dan mencengkram pergelangan tangannya, saat itu juga kuputar tubuh Jaejoong dan mendorongnya kearah rekannya yang lain.

" Boo-Jae! Jangan lemah dong!" Seru Yunho gemas.

" Kau aja nggak melawan!"

" Sudah.. Sudah.. Nggak baik bertengkar.. Kita damai, ya?" Tawaku menggoda mereka dan ternyata Yunho semakin marah.

" Kenapa semuanya diam? Kubilang habisi si cantik itu!"

Orang- orang itu kembali menyerangku. Kulawan mereka satu persatu. Semua serangan mereka bisa kuhindari dengan mudah. Tentu aja, selama sepuluh tahun aku belajar martial arts, melawan mereka itu mudah.

Sebenarnya, aku nggak tahu kenapa aku diganggu Yunho dan kelompok berandalan yang lain. Kata Yesung alasannya karena yeojya yang ditaksir kepala geng itu naksir berat padaku. Contohnya Yoona, yeojya yang disukai Yunho. Dia suka mendekatiku dan sepertinya itu membuat Yunho marah besar dan berambisi mengalahkanku.

Dasar namja..

Aku melempar seorang namja hingga ia melangkah kearah tiga hewan itu. Aku tersentak saat melihat si hamster jatuh dari kepala si kucing dan nyaris terinjak.

" Pabbo!" Lagi- lagi kutarik dia dan dengan satu tendangan aku mendorongnya hingga menubruk temannya yang lain. " Kalau aja aku nggak liat kau bisa menginjaknya!" Seruku kesal dan menatap tiga hewan itu." Kalian juga kubilang cepat pergi!"

Si anjing sepertinya mengerti, dengan gesit ia menggigit hamster itu. Eh? Digigit?

Ah, ani.. Digigit memang tapi nggak dilukai. Anjing itu langsung berlari membawa si hamster dan kucing itu mengikutinya.

Nah, kayak gini kan asik.. Nggak ada yang bisa menggangguku.

Kutatap sisa- sisa musuhku yang tersisa hanya Yunho yang masih bersih tanpa luka. " Nae, Yunho? Kau punya dua pilihan.. Melawanku atau membawa anak buahmu pergi sekarang dan kita lupakan kejadian hari ini?" Tanyaku sambil tersenyum selembut mungkin.

~Leeteuk pov end~

0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Leeteuk berlari menyusuri jalanan yang becek dan masih menyisakan rintik hujan yang masih agak deras. Perlahan ia menghapus darah yang mengalir lagi dari bibirnya. Ya, tadi dia sempat kena pukul sekali di pipinya dan ia terluka.

Ini pertama kalinya da terkena serangan balik.

Tapi tetap aja kemenangan ditangan Leeteuk. Yunho kalah telak dan sebelum ada orang yang melihat perkelahian mereka, Leeteuk langsung kabur. Dia nggak perduli bagaimana kondisi Yunho dan anak buahnya, toh bukan dia yang memulai.

Tep! Langkah Leeteuk terhenti tepat di depan bangunan yang nggak terlalu tinggi dan sederhana. Yap, disini tempatnya tinggal. Apartemennya di lantai dua.

Dan apa yang membuat langkah Leeteuk terhenti?

Seekor anjing coklat, kucing putih keabu- abuan dengan seekor hamster putih berdiri menatapnya. Seakan menghalangi jalannya.

Leeteuk terjatuh lemas. " Aigoo.. Kalian lagi? Mau apa…?" Tanyanya lemas.

Ketiga hewan itu menatapnya dalam- dalam dengan tatapan memelas. Semua orang tahu hanya orang yang benci binatang yang nggak akan luluh kalau ditatap sama seekor anjing kecil, seekor lucu kecil plus hamster imut.

Dan Leeteuk itu orang yang nggak benci binatang. Bisa kalian bayangkan gimana raut wajahnya yang penuh dengan aura ke-angel-an itu mengiba? Hhehe..

" Oke.. Oke.. Kalian kayaknya emang hewan terlantar. Baiklah akan aku rawat!" Serunya frustasi sambil menggendong ketiga hewan kecil itu dengan mudah. " Tapi kalian jangan ribut, aku nggak boleh bawa binatang nih. Kalau ketahuan aku bisa kena denda."

Dan seakan mengerti, hewan-hewan –minus hamster- itu membenamkan kepalanya di tubuh Leeteuk yang basah dan kotor.

Senyum manis tersungging diwajahnya membuat lesung pipi dibawah bibirnya terlihat jelas dan membuatnya semakin terlihat manis dan menggugah untuk dimakan. *author ditendang angels*

Dengan mengendap- endap Leeteuk masuk ke apartemennya dan langsung menurunkan anjing dan kucing itu. Leeteuk hidup sendirian di apartemen sederhananya. Kedua orang tuanya nggak ada di Seoul. Terus ada dimana? Tanya aja sama Leeteuk. Author terlalu malas untuk menjelaskan.

Namja manis itu mengambil handuk dan langsung mengelap tubuh hewan- hewan itu sampai kering. " Kalian basah kuyup tapi kok sehat- sehat aja, ya? Khususnya hamster ini. Aneh, deh.. Jangan- jangan kalian hewan ajaib, ya?" Ia kembali terkekeh sendirian. Dasar aneh.. Ckck

Setelah yakin ketiga hewan itu udah kering Leeteuk menuangkan susu di mangkuk dan menyerahkan kearah ketiganya. Dengan lahap mereka langsung menyerbu mangkuk susu itu. Lagi- lagi senyum terkembang.

_Oke.. Nggak masalah kalau aku miara mereka. Lumayan biar aku ada teman dirumah, kan?_

Leeteuk berjalan ke kamar mandi dan langsung mandi secepat mungkin. Setelah selesai ia langsung membawa ketiga hewan itu kekamarnya dan meletakkannya diatas tempat tidurnya. Hari ini terlalu lelah jadi malas makan malam.

" Oke, kalian jangan ada yang menggangguku. Aku ngantuk." Ia merapatkan selimutnya dan mengusap ketiga hewan itu bergantian. Nggak butuh waktu lama karena pada dasarnya Leeteuk itu tukang tidur, jadi dalam waktu singkat dia langsung lelap.

Tanpa disadarinya.. Ketiga hewan itu tetap terjaga dan saling bertukar pikiran.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0

~Leeteuk pov~

Sempit…

Iya, sempit banget..

Dan juga panas dan pengap. Kok bisa sih? Aigoo.. Aku terlalu malas membuka mataku. Kugerakkan tanganku dan aku diam sambil meraba sesuatu. Otakku terlalu malas untuk menebaknya, tapi kalau dari yang kurasakan, aku menyentuh sesuatu yang lembut dan.. Hmm.. Hangat?

Apa ini!

Sempit sekali tempat tidurku!

Kutendang sesuatu yang tadi kusentuh dan bunyi sesuatu yang jatuh dengan keras membuat kedua mataku otomatis terbuka lebar. Aku langsung duduk diatas tempat tidurku.

Apa yang jatuh?

" Aigoo.. Sakit.."

Hah! Suara siapa itu! Masa hantu? Apartemen ini kan nggak berhantu kayak di cerita That Ghost Is! (author mencoba untuk promosi. ckck)

Dengan tatapan horror aku menoleh kearah suara itu. Sebuah tangan bergerak menyentuh tepi tempat tidurku.

Masa beneran hantu! Ooy, author! Ini bukan cerita horror kan? Kalau jadi horror aku menolak untuk melanjutkan! (bukan hyung pabbo!)

Mataku semakin terbuka lebar. Tiba- tiba seorang namja bermata hitam dengan rambut hitam keriting dan kulit seputih salju menatapku dengan mata yang agak mengantuk. " Hyung..?"

" Huwaa! Siapa kau!"

" Eh.. Hyung udah bangun….?"

Ada suara aneh lagi. Kali ini aku menoleh kesisi satunya dan langsung melotot nggak percaya dengan apa yang aku lihat.

Seorang namja lagi, tapi nggak seputih namja yang tadi, sedang menatapku sambil mengucek matanya. Tatapan matanya terlihat sangat kekanak- kanakkan. Dan satu namja masih pulas tertidur di sampingku dengan wajah damai. Namja yang terlihat manis dengan rambut hitam yang menutupi wajahnya. Yang paling buruk, mereka nggak menggunakan pakaian!

" Hyung kenapa?" Tanya namja keriting tadi.

Tunggu? Tadi dia manggil aku apa? Hyung?

" Siapa kalian bertiga!" Seruku histeris.

.

To be continued~

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

Oke.. Ini fict rencananya akan dibuat long chapter. Fict long chapter pertamaku.

Inget.. Chapter! Bukan series! Mohon diterima.. Hhehe

Buat cerita yang kemarin, kuusahakan HaeHyuk aku publish besok atau lusa. Nggak papa, kan? Yah, nggak apa- apa yaa.. hhehe

Main tebak- tebakan yuk.. Kira- kira siapa tiga namja tadi, ya?

Hhehe..

Oke, readers..

Review, yaa.. Review kalian yang memutuskan apakah cerita ini harus berlanjut atau aku telantarin. Hhahai.. XD

See you in the next chapter..


	2. Chapter 2

**We Love You, Hyung!**

**by :: Kim Taena  
><strong>

.

**Chapter 2.**

_**Other Anihuman!**_

_**.  
><strong>_

~Leeteuk pov~

Aku duduk di sofa sambil memandangi ketiga namja manis yang kini sudah berpakaian. Yak, seperti yang tadi kalian ketahui.. Tadi mereka bugi! B-U-G-I-L! Dan itu membuatku sedikit agak.. Hmm.. Enek! =.=a

Untungnya baju lamaku masih ada. Untungnya mereka muat.

" Oke.." Kutatap ketiga namja yang duduk bersila di lantai dan menatapku. " Sekarang jelaskan padaku siapa kalian. Dan kemana perginya anjing, kucing dan hamster itu? Apa kalian makan?" Aku menghela nafas sebentar. Kok aku jadi sebodoh Yunho..?

" Ka_"

" Beri penjelasan yang masuk akal." Aku memotong si keriting yang kini menatapku kesal.

" Ya, hyung.. Jangan memotong. Nggak sopan." Ucap si keriting gusar. " Oke, karena aku yang paling pintar disini." Wah si keriting itu narsis banget. Dia nyengir lucu. " Aku yang jelaskan? Pertama, namaku ini Kyuhyun, Cho Kyuhyun. Aku adalah Anihuman jenis anjing."

Plop! Tiba- tiba telinga anjing mencuat di balik rambut keritingnya.

" Hah! Kau bisa sulap!" Seruku tak percaya.

Namja yang mengaku bernama Kyuhyun itu cemberut karena tanggapanku. " Aargh.. Lanjutin Hae hyung! Kibum hyung!"

Kali ini namja yang berkulit sangat putih dan sangat manis itu menatapku kalem. Si hamster. " Nae, namaku Kim Kibum, hyung.." Ia mengangguk sopan sekali.

" Kibum hyung.. Ini kan bukan acara perjodohan. Kenapa kau kaku banget sih." Kyuhyun kembali mencecar. Dasat anak yang nggak punya sopan santun. Dia memanggil dua namja lainnya hyung? Itu artinya dia magnaenya kan? Magnae yang nggak sopan.. =.=

Kulihat Kibum menggembungkan pipinya. " Kan kita harus sopan dimanapun, Kyunnie.."

Kyuhyun mendengus. " Dasar alim."

" Udah jangan berantem. Beri aku penjelasan! Sekarang!" Tegasku akhirnya.

" Oke!" Kali ini si wajah kekanak- kanakkan nyengir sambil berdiri. " Annyeong, hyung.. Lee Donghae imnida. Anihuman berwujud kucing!"

Eh? Apa dia bilang?

Anihuman? Aku baru ngeh.

Apaan tuh? Jenis hewan langka terbaru? Atau nama mahluk luar angkasa? Atau jenis manusia abad 2011? Ah, aneh banget sih..

" Hyung tau nggak antihuman itu apa?" Tanya Donghae lagi dengan wajah polosnya dan aku hanya menggeleng kayak orang pabbo. " Anihuman, animal-human, manusia hewan, apalah itu sebutannya.. Bisa dibilang kami sejenis youkai dalam bahasa Jepang, dan siluman dalam bahasa Indonesia.."

" Hyung bisa bahasa Indonesia?" Tiba- tiba Kibum cengo. Aku juga cengo pastinya.

Donghae masih nyengir. " Kan udah ada di scriptnya.."

Ah, oke.. Nggak usah ngalor- ngidul begitu.. Aku menatap ketiga namja itu bergantian. Tiba- tiba telinga kucing menyembul dibalik rambut hitam kecoklatan milik Donghae.

" Jadi intinya kalian ini anihuman?" Tanyaku serius.

Benar- benar manusia hewan. Aneh dan lucu juga ngeliat namja- namaj manis itu memakai telinga hewan.

Ketiganya mengangguk. " Hyung paham?" Tanya Kibum.

" Aniyo."

Gubrak!

" Ooy, Hyung! Lu mau bikin gua mati habis kesabaran hah?" Kyuhyun langsung berteriak kayak orang kesetanan. Tunggu, tadi mereka bilang mereka siluman kan? Siluman itu sohibnya setan.. Yah, wajar deh kalo dia kesetanan.

Kyuhyun mengacak rambutnya frustasi. " Hyung, kami ini anihuman. Namun kami masih belum sempurna. Untuk menjadi sempurna kami harus menjalani ujian dan untuk menjalani ujian itu kami harus tinggal bersama manusia untuk belajar tentang manusia! Makanya kami ngikutin hyung kemarin.. Karena.."

Perasaanku nggak enak..

" Kami ingin hyung menjadi pengurus kami sampai kami menjadi anihuman sempurna!" Donghae meloncat memeluk lenganku.

" A-apa!" Kali ini barulah otakku cepat mencernanya. " Aku bukan pengasuh! Lu kira gua bebisiter hah? Nggak! Ogah! Ngapain.. Aku aja masih belom kerja. Siapa yang mau menghidupi kalian semua! Nikah juga belom.." Oke.. Untuk kalimat terakhir aku terlalu mendramatisir.

" Jadi hyung nggak mau?"

Degh..

Mataku lurus menatap mata Kibum yang mengeluarkan jurus hamster eyes(?)-nya. Dia… benar- benar… Imut!

" Hyung mau kan membantu kami..?" Namja imut itu kembali menatapku dalam- dalam.

Omona.. Aku harus gimana nih?

" Hyung~"

" Ba-baiklah! Aku akan membantu!" Aku kalah telak sama bocah ini.

" Yay! Chukkae Kibum hyung! Kau memang hebat!" Kyuhyun meloncat memeluk Kibum seperti anak kecil yang kegirangan dan Donghae juga langsung memeluk Kibum erat membuat wajah namja itu merah karesa sesak.

" Kalian! Kasihan hamster itu!"

Tiba- tiba mata ketiga bocah itu tertuju kearahku.

Weleh.. Firasat nggak enak lagi, nih.. Kau harus kabur nih, Jungsoo.. Iya, bener.. Aku langsung berdiri. Aku harus kaaaa_

" Gomawo hyung!" Ketiga bocah itu secara serempak loncat kearahku dan memelukku erat. Membuatku langsung terjengkang kebelakang karena serangan mereka. Hyaa.. Sang devil merangkap angel ini k.o. sudah..! XO

~Leeteuk pov end~

0o0o0o0o0o0

" Sebenarnya ada berapa anihuman disini?" Tanya Leeteuk sambil mengaduk moccacino yang tadi dipesannya. Kini dia dan para dongsaeng barunya sedang jalan- jalan buat membelikan baju untuk ketiga namja itu. Catatan! Baju sekolah! Nae, karena mereka akan sekolah.

Sebenarnya Leeteuk nggak terlalu paham dengan situasi sekarang, tapi dia menyimpulkan kalau ketiga bocah itu mau belajar tentang manusia, mereka juga harus membaur dengan manusia lain. Dan sekolah adalah tempat yang paling cocok.

Untungnya ada sekolah gratis (sekolah gratis ada dimana-mana~ *author nyanyi*). Yap, Suju High school. Donghae, Kibum dan Kyuhyun akan bersekolah disana.

Donghae mengaduk susu yang ada dihadapannya. " Banyak lah, hyung.. Nggak kehitung. Tapi itu bukan masalah. Karena kami bergerak dalam kelompok untuk menghadapi ujian. Setelah menemukan pengasuh, maka kami harus bersiap- siap, karena ujian itu akan datang kapan aja." Jelas Donghae sambil menenggak susunya.

" Sejujurnya aku sih belom paham benar, tapi ya sudahlah.." Gumam Leeteuk bodo amat.

" Ya, hyung pabbo." Si magnae kembali ngeledek dan membuat sang angel melempar death-glare padanya. Kyuhyun langsung meringis tanpa dosa. " Yah, bercanda hyung.. Bercanda.. Hhehe.."

" Apa ada sesuatu yang khusus untuk para anihuman?" Tanya Leeteuk lagi.

Kibum mengangguk. " Kami memiliki beberapa kekuatan khusus untuk bertarung, hyung.. Anihuman itu juga petarung. Dan kami juga memiliki kemampuan untuk mendeteksi anihuman lain yang berada disekitar sini."

Leeteuk mengangguk lagi. Dia memang bukan orang yang bodoh- bodoh amat (tapi amat amat bodoh. :p), dan nggak butuh waktu lama untuk memahami semua pembicaraan rumit yang terlalu tiba- tiba ini. Jadi dia mulai paham sekarang.

" Anihuman.." Dia bergumam sendiri.

" Apa hyung masih bingung?" Tanya Donghae pelan.

" Sedikit." Namja malaikat itu tersenyum. " Tapi, gwaenchana.. Seiring berjalannya waktu aku pasti paham, kan? Yang penting intinya, aku mau membantu kalian menghadapi ujian nanti. Yah, karena itu satu-satunya cara biar kalian cepat pergi dari rumahku." Leeteuk nyengir kuda.

" Ya, hyung kejam amat!" Seru Kyuhyun sambil tertawa mendengar lelucon garing hyungnya itu

Donghae cengar- cengir nggak ngerti dan Kibum tetep tenang.

0o0o0o0o0o0

Leeteuk merapihkan modul kuliahnya buru- buru. Dia harus cepat sebelum si Yesung muncul lagi hari ini.

" Ya, hyung.. Buru- buru amat kayak orang dikejar utang?"

Suara teguran itu membuat Leeteuk menghela nafas. " Ya, Sungie.. Ngapain kamu kesini?" Tanyanya sok bête namun dia langsung tersenyum lembut. " Becanda.. Aku lagi banyak urusan." Jawabnya dan kembali merapihkan bukunya. Ya, urusan. Menyiapkan peralatan sekolah buat si trio kwek-kwek. Untung Leeteuk punya banyak tabungan dan uang kiriman. Belom lagi hasil sewaktu ia kerja part time dulu masih banyak, jadi cukuplah.

" Berantem lagi? Kemarin ketemu ama Yunho de-ka-ka?" (de-ka-ka = dan kawan-kawan)

Leeteuk mengangguk santai. " Nae, aku menang lagi."

" Hyung! Bravo! Tapi kenapa Yunho nggak kapok- kapok ya.. Padahal kalah telak mulu." Yesung kembali tertawa sambil berdiri disamping Leeteuk yang hendak berjalan pergi. Keduanya langsung beranjak meninggalkan kelas itu.

" Hmm.. Yesung."

" Nae?"

" Kamu pernah ngerawat anak nggak?"

Yesung diam sejenak dan kemudian menatap Leeteuk. " Waeyo gudhae?"

" Ani. Cuma nanya aja." Leeteuk mencoba tersenyum biar Yesung nggak mikir yang aneh- aneh terhadap pertanyaannya.

Yesung menggosok dagunya dengan gaya sok. " Tapi.. Ngurus anak itu nggak mudah, hyung.. Apalagi kalau yang satu tukang buat rusuh, yang satu manja dan yang satu agak cengeng."

" Kamu ngomongin ddangko-brother?" Leeteuk mengerutkan keningnya bingung.

" Tepat!" Seru Yesung bangga sambil tertawa. " Oke, hyung.. Aku masih ada kuliah sih.."

" Kalau masih ada jam kuliah ngapain kamu ke kelasku?"

" Karena aku mau tahu hasil battle kemarin." Jawabnya polos dan saat itu jua langsung ngacir meninggalkan Leeteuk ke gedung universitas yang lain di wilayah itu.

.

~Leeteuk pov~

" Hyung!"

Aku berjalan cepat kearah tiga namja yang sudah berdiri di halte bus. Nae, Donghae, Kibum dan Kyuhyun. " Mian lama. Aku tadi ada jam tambahan."

" Nae.. Nae.. Gwaenchana.." Donghae yang menjawab. " Lalu, jadi hari ini beli peralatan sekolah kami?"

Aku mengangguk dan tatapan mataku teralih pada sebuah bus hijau yang mendekat dan berhenti di halte. " Ayo naik." Aku naik pertama dan ketiga donsaengku mengikuti langkahku.

Ya, belajar jadi hyung yang baik mulai sekarang.

Aku rasa itu nggak repot.

Seharian kami membeli banyak benda. Buku tulis, peralatan tulis, aku juga membelikan ketiga dongsaeng itu ponsel yang nggak terlalu mahal agar mereka bisa menghubungiku kalau ada apa- apa. Kata Kibum, sesama anihuman mereka nggak perlu ponsel karena mereka bisa bicara dengan kontak pikiran. Anihuman itu lumayan keren juga, aku jadi mau seperti itu.

Kami berjalan pulang menuju apartemenku. Ketiga dongsaengku itu membawa banyak belanjaan dan aku? Tanganku kosong. Benar, masa aku yang membawakan belanjaan mereka? Enak saja.. :p

" Hey, Leeteuk!" Seruan itu membuatku diam dan menatap segerombolan namja dihadapanku.

" Ya, hyung! Mereka!" Seru Kibum kaget.

" Tenang aja.." Aku tersenyum sambil mengusap kepala Kibum lembut. Berikutnya, kutatap lagi Yunho and the gank yang jumlahnya bertambah. Ya, ada Yoochun, Junsu dan Changmin sekarang. " Kalian mau main? Sayangnya aku lagi malas."

" Siapa yang mau main!" Seru Jaejoong marah. " Kita mau bales dendam."

" Wuih, Boo-jae.. Bales dendam itu dosa." Godaku.

" Hyung kok malah ngeledek mereka sih?" Kudengar Donghae sedikit berbisik.

" Gwaenchana." Balasku sambil sedikit menoleh menatapnya. " Kalau mereka menyerang, kalian kabur ke rumah aja duluan. Bisa kan?"

" Ogah. Aku mau ikutan!" Kyuhyun mulai membantah.

" Woi! Jangan ngomong sendiri aja! Hajar mereka!" Yoochun yang memerintah. Kutatap mereka semua dengan santai dan mengisyaratkan kepada dongsaengku agar mundur sedikit.

" Ini urusan para hyung.. Kalian diam aja." Gumamku dan saat itu juga kutendang jatuh seorang yang paling dekat denganku.

Yak.. Pertarungan part dua mulai!

Kalau aku hitung- hitung jumlahnya ada lebih dari tujuh belas namja. Nae, jumlah semua pasukan Yunho, ya? Beberapa ada yang wajahnya lebam, pasti akibat berantem kemarin. Kasihan mereka hari ini harus kena luka lagi.

Aku bisa mendengar sorak ketiga dongsaengku. Yang paling jelas suara Donghae dan Kyuhyun yang berteriak. ' Ayo hyung!', biasanya Kyhyun yang berteriak begitu. ' Habisi mereka hyung! Jangan kalah!', kalau yang ini Donghae. ' Hyung lawan!', Kyuhyun lagi. ' Hyung awas!' Yang terakhir sih suara panik Kibum.

" Hyung! Butuh bantuan?" Kudengar Donghae berseru.

Aku nggak menjawabnya karena terlalu sibuk.

" Heyo! Ada yang datang!" Kali ini seruan Kibum membuatku tersentak. Ada yang datang? Dan saat itu juga seorang namja yang mau menyerangku langsung dipukul jatuh sama seorang namja manis dengan kulit putih dan rambut agak pirang.

Mataku terbuka lebar melihat namja yang tersenyum cute itu.

" Hyung! Gwaechanayo?" Yesung berlari menghampiriku.

" Yesung?" Aku mengalihkan pandanganku ke arah namja manis yang langsung menghajar para anak buah Yunho tanpa ampun.

" Si-sial! Kau curang Leeteuk! Ayo pergi!" Seru Yunho akhirnya. Dia dan para pasukannya langsung kabur meninggalkan kami.

Aku menatap Yesung kaget dan mengalihkan pandanganku ke namja cute tadi. Ada seorang namja yang kelihatan mirip monyet berlari kearah kami bersama dengan seorang namja kecil yang manis. " Yesung..? Mereka sia_"

" Sungmin hyung?"

Aku tersentak saat mendengar Kyuhyun yang bicara. Aku menatap ke arah ketiga dongsaengku yang semuanya menatap kaget.

" Kyunnie!" Si namja cute itu langsung berlari menghampiri Kyuhyun dan memeluknya.

" Hyukkie! Woi, lama nggak ketemu!" Kali ini Donghae dan namja mirip monyet itu saling ber high-five ria.

" Hae!" Seru si monyet girang.

" Eh, Kibummie juga disini? Jadi kalian satu kelompok, ya?" Yang ini namja terakhir yang tadi kubilang imut yang bicara.

Kibum mengangguk senang. " Aku nggak nyangka kalau Wookie hyung bergabung dengan Sungmin hyung dan Hyukkie hyung."

Tunggu.. Ada apa ini..

Aku langsung menatap Yesung dan seperti ada yang menghubungkan kami, Yesung juga menoleh menatapku dengan pandangan bingung dan butuh penjelasan. " Ye-yesung.. Kau..?"

" Jadi Teukie hyung juga pengasih anihuman?"

Jleger! Petir langsung menyambarku.

Apa dia bilang tadi?

Juga?

Berarti Yesung…

.

~To be continued~

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

nah, ini chap duanya..

hhaha.. main tbak- tbakan lagi mau ngg? Hyukki, Minnie sama Wookie itu anihuman berwujud apa, yaa?

hhehe

ada yang mw tebak? :D

.

Iseng- iseng balesan review ::

**Khususia** :: Mian kalau updetnya lama. Hmm.. Tbakan kamu meleset dikit.. hhe

**Af13knight** :: Yap! Nggak berhadiah deng.. hhehe..

kok shock? kan tiga biar rame..

sampuran biru.. nggak ada lo ngg rame.. hhehe

**Ddabong**:: hhaha.. disini jngan yadong! no NC! XD

**Sulli otter** :: ahjumma jngan suka sama teukie oppa..

sungmin, wokie sama prince otter dikemanain tuh? wkwk

**Senri94** :: Tbakan kmu hampir bner! syangnya hamsternya bukan mochi.. :p

**sapphire pearls males login **:: hhaha.. cuma bner satu..

ngg baca? iih.. pdahal ngg serem lhoo.. (bohong..) kkk

**Jongwoonieswife-sj **:: hhaha.. umma tukang ngeles.. *ditabok*

nae, aq tunggu hutang umma lunas.. kangin? kangin jadi apa? ngaco... ckck

hhehe.. nado saranghae umma! :D

**Dadon9 **:: Nih lanjut.. hhehe.. sayangnya disini si teukie hyung jadi agak.. hmm..

pabbo.. *thena digebukin*

**Arisa Adachi **:: Ne, konsepnya mirip fruit basket yaa? (hatsuharu sohma is the best!) emang, sih.. tapi crtanya beda koq..

hhehe..

tnang.. aq juga yunjae.. no yunyoon (apaan tuh?)

:: Yah.. tbakan kmu cuma bner satu.. kasihan.. hhehe

**Cajungsoo** :: Wuiihh.. nih lanjoot ahjumma~~ :D

**Ika UzumakiTeukHyukkie** :: Hhaha.. gelap? Rumah kamu mati lampu? #plakk

ini.. hummm... niatnya sih friendship.. kkk

**LittleLiappe** :: Hhaha.. bener dua.. yg dirahasiain siapa tuh?

kbum kah? klo gtu bnera bsmua..

kkkk..

**Rhie Chan Aoi Sora** :: Huweeeh... KangTeuk dari mane mba? hhehe

ne, klo mw kangteuk silahkan bca yin and yang (promosi)

tbakan kmu mleset dikit.. kkk

**Fuuyuki Azuka** :: Satu doang yg bener.. hhooo

**RizmaHuka-Huka** :: Yah.. nggak asik klo ngg ditebak.. hhaha

nih lanjutannya..

**Sparky-Cloud** :: Call me thena.. :D

nae, itu mang donghae.. slamat anda bnar! XD

boys love? hmm.. entah.. mish dirahasiakan.. kkk

**Natsume Chiisa** :: Omona, vieh.. kau bnar-bnar BENAR! jyaahh.. ngga asik nih udh ketahuan..

ckck

teukhaekyu? ntar aja lah~ wkwk

okee! YEWOOK! notif? ne, selalu saeng.. :D

**Coldonechiibi** :: Cuma bner atu doang.. ckck

nih lanjuuuttt~ :D

**Yuera Kichito -Cloudyue291** :: Hmm.. Masih dirahasiakan yaoi atau nggak.. hhehe

nae, ahjumma.. nih upadet.. jngan pake asap..

ntar ngebul-ngebul.. hhehe

**Melchaaa** :: bener dua orang.. satu lg mleset.. hhehe

nih kan updet..~ jngan kmana2.. :D

**Ichigo** :: bener satu doang.. hhehe

knapa sllu DBSK? krena aq suka mreka jdi antagonis.. hhaha *ditabkin cassie*

tnang.. dbsk-shinee mah selalu nongol buat numpang nama.. :p

**Minnie Lups Starcraft** :: Bener kyu doang.. hhehe

**Ruhmaharani** :: Yaa.. Cuma bner satu doang..

bosen juga si Leeteuk jdi namja lemah, kan aslinya dya macho.. wkwk

umur? aq masih satu taun.. #plakk.. boong ding.. aq 19yo.. :D

**Shin Young Rin** :: Nih lanjuuut~ :D

**ELFishyShfly** :: Bner dua, yg satu lagi salah..

hhehe.. nih updet..

**K.r.y** :: Siapa? smua jawaban ada diatas.. kkk

**Diidactorlove** :: nae.. siapa hewannya? ini diatas..

no! yesung punya aq! :p

hhaha.. jngan dibom dong rumah saya.. lemparin granat ajj.. lol

**Min Hyorin** :: Yah.. Itu sih kagak nebak namanya.. ckck

hhaha.. devil without darkness.. kren kan..

Teukie blajar martial arts sejak dya syuting ff ni sama aq.. :p

**Kim EunSoo ah** :: Bner dua orang.. hhaha

leeteuk kren? iyalah.. hyungku geto loh.. *pede sejuta*

**WhiteViolin** :: Mochi mah ntaran ajj kluarnya.. hhehe

**(noname)** :: Weleeh.. mana namanya readers? hhehe

nae, teukie hyun kren laaah~

yah.. cuma satu yg bener.. hhehe

.

Nae.. gomawo buat yg review dan yg udah baca.. :D

mohon reviewnya lagi, yaa..

*hugs and kisses* *readers :: pingsan!*

hhehe...

see you on nexk chappie..

oh iya! saenggil chukkae hamnida kunyuk oppa! sbagai hadiah aq akan publish ff eunhae hari ini! :D


	3. Chapter 3

**We Love You, Hyung!**

**Supe Junior Fanfiction**

**by :: Kim Taena  
><strong>

.

**Chapter 3!**

_**Last Group!**_

_**.**_

_**.  
><strong>_

" Ya, hari ini kuperkenalkan tiga murid baru dikelas ini. Lee Donghae, Kim Kibum dan Cho Kyuhyun." Ucap Jonghyung songsaengnim sambil menatap ketiga namja yang langsung menyita perhatian semua murid di kelas.

" Lee Donghae imnida." Donghae memperkenalkan dirinya dengan santai.

" Chonun Kim Kibum imnida." Kali ini si alim membungkuk sebentar dengan hormat dihadapan teman- temannya.

Dan si magnae, dengan gaya sombong hanya tertawa pelan. " Cho Kyuhyun. Aku seharusnya masih kelas satu, jadi mohon bantuannya di kelas dua."

Beberapa siswa sedikit agak heboh dengan kedatangan tiga namja manis itu dan akhirnya Jonghyun songsaengnim menyuruh ketiganya duduk di barisan paling belakang. Wookie dan Hyukkie juga berada di kelas ini.

" Sungmin hyung dimana?" Bisik Kyuhyun pada Wookie yang duduk disampingnya.

Wookie menatap Kyuhyun sambil tersenyum kecil. " Dia kan lebih tua dari kita, dia kelas tiga."

Kyuhyun mengangguk.

Hyukkie memperhatikan ketiga teman sekelasnya itu. Entah karena apa, kelima namja itu langsung mengingat kejadian dua hari yang lalu saat rahasia para hyungnya saling terbongkar satu sama lain.

.

Flashback..

" _Hyung.. Jadi kau juga pengasuh?"_

_Teukie tersentak mendengar ucapan Yesung. " Ju-juga? Apa kau juga pengasuh anihuman, Sungie?"_

_Kedua namja itu saling terdiam dan memandangi anihuman masing- masing._

_Yesung menatap Kyuhyun, Donghae dan Kibum bergantian. " Pantas Wookie kemarin bilang ada tiga anihuman yang dikenalnya disekitar seseorang yang dekat denganku. Jadi itu mereka?"_

_Dengan linglung Leetek bersandar di tembok dan memandangi enam namja manis itu. Lalu ia menatap Yesung. " Sejak kapan kau menjadi pengasuh? Aku baru aja menjadi pengasuh mereka beberapa hari yang lalu."_

_Yesung memutar bola matanya, berpikir. " Sudah tiga bulan belakangan ini. Aku nggak bisa cerita pada hyung, makanya.. Ah, aku nggak sangka kalau hyung juga pengasuh sekarang. Pantas aja tadi hyung bertanya gimana cara ngurus anak.."_

" _Jangan- jangan mereka yang tadi kau maksud? Yang rusuh, cengeng dan manja?"_

_Yesung nyengir._

" _Jangan- jangan mereka itu jelmaan tiga kura-kuramu!" Seru Leeteuk lagi._

" _Ani!" Sergah Yesung cepat. " Itu mah beneran kura-kura, hyung.. Beda lagi.."Yesung kembali memandangi keenam namja yang sama-sama diam memandangi kedua hyungnya yang sedang kebingungan tingkat akut itu. " Mereka berwujud apa?" Tanya Yesung._

_Leeteuk menatap ketiga dongsaengnya. " Bisa kalian tunjukkan pada Yesung?"_

" _Sip!" Jawab Donghae. " Kalau sesama pengasuh sih nggak masalah, lagian dia ternyata pengasuh Hyukkie." Lagi- lagi namja itu nyengir dan detik itu juga tubuhnya mengebul dan langsung berubah wujud jadi kucing putih keabu- abuan kecil._

" _Kucing?" Gumam Yesung._

" _Aku juga!" Kali ini si magnae yang berubah menjadi anjing dan tanpa banyak cuap-cuap nggak penting, Kibum ikutan berubah jadi hamster._

_Yesung takjub. Sungmin, si namja cute yang tadi menolong Leeteuk langsung menggendong Kyuhyun dan mencium kepala anjing itu penuh sayang, Kyuhyun juga langsung mengusap kepalanya di dagu Sungmin._

" _Sekarang, bisa kau kasih tahu aku wujud apa anihuman-mu itu?" Balas Leeteuk._

" _Nae!" Yesung bertepuk tangan. " Kalian juga, Hyukkie, Wookie, Minnie.."_

" _Oke, hyung.. Sebelumnya kenalkan namaku Lee Sungmin." Sungmin menurunkan Kyuhyun dan berubah menjadi kelinci berbulu pink-putih yang sangat lucu._

_Donghae mengelus kaki Hyukkie dan namja itu mengangguk. " Aku Lee Hyukjae, tapi biasa dipanggil Hyukkie." Hyukkie langsung berubah menjadi monyet coklat kecil yang.. hmm.. yah, lumayan lucu juga lah._

_Yang terakhir yang berperawakan kecil. Yesung tersenyum lembut kearah namja itu sambil mengarahkan tangannya dan namja itu mengangguk. " Kim Ryeowook imnida." Dia langsung berubah menjadi seekor gagak hitam yang langsung terbang dan bertengger di lengan Yesung._

_Leeteuk terdiam memandangi gagak hitam itu. " Ternyata monyet, kelinci dan gagak.." Tatapan matanya kembali tertuju pada lima hewan kecil yang kini mengerumun di bawah kaki mereka. Leeteuk menunduk dan mengusap hewan itu satu persatu._

" _Kita harus menjadi pengasuh mereka sampai mereka menjadi anihuman sempurna hyung." Gumam Yesung sambil ikut menunduk. " Aku sudah menjadi pengasuh selama tiga bulan, kalau hyung butuh bantuan bilang aja.. Aku akan sering main ke tempat hyung, deh.."_

" _Ne, arraseo. Gomawo, Yesung.." Leeteuk tersenyum lembut. Ketiga hewan mungilnya menatap matanya dalam- dalam dengan tatapan yang ramah dan bahagia karena mendapatkan hyung seperti Leeteuk._

Flashback end..

.

Kibum mengalihkan pandangannya ke luar jendela yang berada tepat disampingnya. Tatapan matanya tertuju pada sosok seseorang yang berdiri di tengah lapangan sekolahnya. Seorang… Namja? Ah, bukan.. Mungkin yeojya. Entahlah..

" Dia.." Kibum membulatkan matanya.

" Wae, Kibummie?" Tanya Hyukkie sambil menunduk sedikit kearahnya.

" A-ani." Jawab Kibum ragu.

" Kalian semua yang dibelakang jangan ribut!" Teguran keras dari sang songsaengnim membuat kelima namja itu langsung duduk tegap menatap ke depan. " Dengarkan penjelasanku!"

" Na-nae, songsaengnim." Ucap kelimanya bersamaan.

0o0o0o0o0o0

~Leeteuk pov~

Anihuman..

Pengasuh..

Dua kata itu yang kini selalu berputar- putar diatas kepalaku. Aku terus memikirkan seperti apa sebenarnya anihuman yang sempurna? Lalu seperti apa ujian yang mereka tunggu? Apa itu akan melibatkanku dan Yesung?

" Yesung." Panggilku.

" Nae?" Yesung menjawabku tanpa menatapku. Tatapan matanya terus tertuju pada selembar kertas ditangannya. Nggak perlu tahu itu apa, karena kuyakin itu hanya sebuah partitur lagu yang baru dibuatnya.

" Kau kan sudah tiga bulan jadi pengasuh, apa ketiga anihuman itu sudah menjalani ujiannya?"

" Belum." Kali ini Yesung meletakkan kertas itu diatas meja dan menerawang jauh kedepan. " Aku juga nggak terlalu yakin kapan ujian itu akan tiba, kalau menurut yang dongsaengku ceritakan, setelah mereka mendapat pengasuh, mereka akan menjalani ujian. Tapi sampai sekarang ujian mereka belum datang juga."

Aku mengangguk sekali.

Memang sepertinya butuh waktu untuk menjalani ujian. " Apa masih ada yang ditunggu?" Gumamku sendiri.

" Maksud hyung?"

" Nae, mungkinkah pengujinya masih menunggu sesuatu? Misalkan aja sekarang usia mereka belum memenuhi syarat atau apalah.. Mana aku tahu. Itu kan hanya perkiraanku."

Yesung mengangguk- angguk mengerti. " Mungkin. Tapi entahlah."

" Annyeong.."

Tatapan kami langsung teralih kearah seorang.. Hmm.. Namja? Atau Yeojya? Pokoknya sosok cantik yang kini berdiri dihadapan kami. Ah, tapi tadi suaranya suara namja. Berarti dia namja, kan? Cantik dan tinggi. Wow..

" Waeyo?" Tanyaku cepat sambil mencoba tersenyum ramah.

" Boleh aku tahu dimana fakultas sastra?" Tanyanya.

Wah.. Anak baru?

Aku menunjuk kearah selatan gedung universitas. " Disana."

Dia menatap kearah yang aku tunjuk dan tersenyum lagi menatap kami. " Semoga kita bisa bekerja sama ya, Park Jungsoo, Kim Yesung.." Senyumannya mengandung banyak arti misterius yang membuatku dan Yesung langsung membeku.

" Lho.. Kau mengenal.."

Whuush~ Sebelum Yesung sempat melanjutkan kata- katanya tiba- tiba angin yang sangat kencang berhembus kuat, menerbangkan lembaran partitur musik Yesung, daun- daun kering dan itu membuatku reflex menutup mataku untuk menghindari debu.

Lima detik berlangsung dan angin itu langsung berhenti. Aku membuka mataku dan menatap sekelilingku shock.

" Dia.. Hilang?" Kudengar gumaman Yesung.

Aku nggak bisa membalas ucapannya karena perasaanku juga sangat bingung. Iya, benar.. Namja cantik itu sudah menghilang.. Menghilang dalam waktu lima detik dari hadapan kami? Ini mustahil..

~Leeteuk pov end~

.

" Perasaanku kurang enak.." Gumam Kibum sambil menatap kearah lapangan sekolah resah. " Daritadi ada yang mengganjal pikiranku, nih.."

" Sesuatu yang buruk?" Tanya Wookie penarasan.

Kibum hanya mengangkat bahu. " Aku ingat Teukie hyung terus, hyung.." Jawabnya.

Wookie mengalihkan pandangan kearah Kyuhyun yang malah asyik sendirian bersama Sungmin dan Hyukkie yang sibuk juga sama Donghae membuat kerusuhan di kelas baru mereka. Namja mungil itu kembali menatap Kibum. " Apa mau menghubungi Teukie hyung? Kibummie punya ponsel?"

Kibum mengangguk dan mengeluarkan ponselnya. " Bagaimana cara pakainya..?"

Wookie tertawa pelan mendengar pertanyaan Kibum. Diambilnya ponsel Kibum dan dia mencari list contact nomor Leeteuk. Beberapa saat kemudian dia langsung menelepon Leeteuk. Setelah terdengar diangkat, buru- buru dia menyerahkannya pada Kibum.

Kyuhyun yang tadinya masa bodoh jadi penasaran melihat Kibum menggunakan ponselnya dan bicara sendiri. " Wookie hyung, Kibum hyung sedang apa?"

" Dia sedang menelepon, Kyunnie.." Sungmin yang menjawab. " Memang ada apa Wookie?"

" Dia bilang perasaannya nggak enak."

Degh! Tiba- tiba Kyuhyun tersentak kaget mencium aroma sesuatu.

" Ada yang datang!" Mata namja itu berubah tajam. Mata anjingnya. Cuping hidungnya bergerak mengendus sesuatu yang mengganggunya.

" Siapa Kyu?" Tanya Sungmin bingung.

Kyuhyun nggak menjawab. Ia menatap kearah pintu kelas. Seorang namja tinggi berjalan di depan kelas dan melirik kearahnya dengan tatapan misterius.

" Dia!" Kyuhyun berlari meninggalkan teman- temannya.

" Hyung! Nanti aku hubungi lagi!" Kibum buru- buru menutup ponselnya.

" Kyu!" Donghae yang kaget melihat kelakuan Kyuhun langsung berlari mengejar dongsaengnya itu. Kibum, Wookie, Sungmin dan Hyukkie akhirnya memutuskan untuk menyusul kedua namja itu.

Kyuhyun berlari menyusuri koridor sambil terus mengendus. Dia langsung berlari ke arah jendela dan menatap kebawah. Dilihatnya namja tinggi tadi kini menatapnya dari arah lapangan sambil tersenyum manis. " Dia.."

" Ada apa, Kyu!" Donghae akhirnya berhasil mengejar Kyuhyun.

" Hyung.. Itu.." Tatapan matanya terus tertuju pada namja itu. Dan Donghae ikut menatapnya. Keempat teman mereka yang lain akhirnya sampai dan semua kini menatap si namja tinggi itu. Perasaan aneh merasuki mereka.

Tiba- tiba dari bawah kaki namja itu keluar cahaya merah yang bergelung menyelubunginya. Namja itu tiba- tiba berubah menjadi seekor kuda putih dan juga bersayap putih.

Keenam namja itu terkesiap.

Kuda putih itu berlari –atau terbang- di langit meninggalkan wilayah Suju high school.

" Akan kukejar!" Kyuhyun tanpa aba- aba langsung meloncat keluar dari jendela dan saat ia meloncat tubuhnya berubah menjadi sosok anjingnya dan mendarat dengan mudah di tanah. Anjing Kyuhyun langsung berlari menjauh dengan gesit.

" Kita harus mengejarnya!" Seru Kibum kaget dan langsung ikut meloncat keluar jendela. Donghae ikut keluar. Keduanya berubah wujud, Kibum yang berwujud hamster kecil langsung berpegang erat di bulu kucing Donghae dan keduanya langsung menyusul Kyuhyun.

Sungmin menegang. " Kita juga harus ikut, kan?"

" Tentu!" Wookie yang pertama meloncat dan dengan cepat sepasang sayap keluar dari punggungnya dan ia berubah menjadi gagak sempurna. Hyukkie berubah menjadi monyet dan menggantung di kaki gagak Wookie dan langsung terbang. Tinggallah Sungmin sendiri yang langsung meloncat turun dan berubah menjadi kelinci.

Dengan gesit ia langsung berlari kearah teman- temannya yang sudah terlalu jauh.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0

" Kurasa ada yang aneh.." Gumam Leeteuk sendirian sambil menatap lurus kedepan sonsaengnim yang sedang mengajar di kelas sastranya.

Pikirannya nggak fokus karena terus mengingat kejadian aneh tadi. Mungkinkah namja cantik itu hantu? Itu nggak mungkin! Sekali lagi dikatakan ini bukan cerita horror!

Leeteuk menggeleng kuat- kuat sambil sesekali melirik ke ponselnya.

_Kenapa Kibum tiba- tiba mematikan ponselnya? Suaranya juga terdengar panik._

_Apa sesuatu terjadi?_

Lagi- lagi namja itu menggeleng untuk menepis kekhawatirannya.

" Yesung.." Gumamnya pelan.

Sedangkan saat itu Yesung sedang berjalan sendirian di koridor universitas. Kelasnya dimulai lima belas menit lagi dan dia nggak mau terlambat pastinya. Songsaengnimnya yang bawel bisa marah- marah.

" Heyo.."

Namja itu menoleh kearah namja yang memanggilnya. Mata sipitnya terlihat semakin disipitkan untuk menatap namja yang berdiri agak jauh darinya.

" Memanggilku?" Tanya Yesung pelan.

Namja itu mengangguk. Tubuhnya terlihat kekar dengan senyum manisnya. Dia berjalan mendekati Yesung. " Kau Kim Yesung kan?"

" Nae. Wae?"

" Ikut aku. Ini sudah waktunya." Tiba- tiba namja itu menarik lengan Yesung kuat. Yesung memberontak, tapi tentu aja kekuatannya kalah jauh dari namja kekar itu. Akhirnya Yesung menurut.

Yesung mulai merasa ada yang aneh. " Kau, mau membawaku kemana?" Tanyanya kesal.

Namja itu nggak menjawab dan hanya tersenyum.

Keduanya melangkah kearah fakultas sastra. Dan tentu aja Yesung semakin bingung dengan keadaan ini. Namja itu membawanya ke sebuah kelas yang sangat dikenal Yesung. " Ini kan jalan menuju kelas Teukie hyung!"

" Tepat." Ucap namja itu.

" Kau mau apa!"

" Masuk!" Namja itu langsung menendang pintu kelas itu. Semua mata tertuju pada sosok Yesung dan namja itu. San songsaengnim melotot marah melihat dua namja mendobrak masuk kedalam kelasnya.

" Apa yang kalian lakukan!"

" Yesung..?" Leeteuk menegang. Perasaannya nggak enak.

Whuush! Tiba- tiba angin bertiup kencang menerbangkan lembaran kertas di dalam ruangan itu.

" Apa ini!" Seru Leeteuk panik.

Beberapa saat kemudian angin itu berhenti dan Leeteuk juga Yesung langsung melotot tak percaya dengan apa yang ada dihadapan mereka. Semua orang diruangan itu kecuali Leeteuk berhenti bergerak dengan raut wajah bingung dan panik.

" A-apa yang terjadi?" Tanya Leeteuk bingung.

" Sudah waktunya.." Satu suara terdengar dari arah jendela kelas. Leeteuk dan Yesung menatap kearah itu. Seorang namja cantik, namja yang tadi bertemu dengan mereka sedang duduk di jendela kelas dengan gaya anggun dan menatap keduanya dengan mata tajamnya.

" Dia!" Seru Yesung.

Namja kekar itu tersenyum lagi. " Sebentar lagi mereka sampai.."

" Mereka..?"

Tepak! Tepak!

Mata Yesung dan Leeteuk kembali melotot saat melihat sosok kuda putih entah terbang atau berlari dilangit seakan-akan hendak menabrak jendela kelas itu. Namun sebelum kuda itu menabrak, cahaya merah menyelubunginya dan dia berubah jadi namja dan langsung meloncat masuk ke dalam kelas itu, melewati si namja cantik.

" Kau sudah sampai?" Tanya si namja cantik. " Mana mereka?"

" Sudah mau sampai.." Ucap namja tinggi dengan senyum sempurna dan sangat tampan itu.

Si namja cantik melompat turun.

" Siapa kalian!" Seru Leeteuk kebingungan.

Yesung baru aja mau masuk ke dalam kelas langsung berhenti saat melihat seekor gagak terbang masuk melewati jendela dengan seekor monyet kecil yang berpegangan dikakinya. " Wookie! Hyukkie!" Serunya dan saat itu juga ia mendengar suara derap lari dari koridor. Yesung menoleh dan lagi- lagi ia terkejut saat melihat seekor anjing, kucing dengan hamster dikepala dan kelinci berlari kearahnya. " Kalian juga?"

" Hyung!" Kyuhyun langsung kembali kewujud semula sambil terus berlari menghampiri Yesung. " Mana Teukie hyung!"

Donghae, Kibum dan Sungmin juga kembali ke wujud manusia mereka. Wookie dan Hyukkie yang sudah didalam kelas juga kembali berubah.

" Kyu?"

Kyuhyun buru- buru menatap kedalam kelas saat mendengar namanya dipanggil Leeteuk. Kali ini tatapan matanya berubah tegang saat melihat ada tiga namja lain yang berada di sana. Perlahan ia mundur.

Sungmin yang melihat keanehan di gerak- gerik Kyuhyun langsung masuk kedalam kelas dan mematung. " A-apa..?"

" Hay, Minnie.." Gumam si namja kekar santai.

" Hyu-hyung?"

" Kalian kenal?" Tanya Leeteuk kaget sambil menatap Wookie dan Hyukkie yang sama- sama tegang.

Kedua namja itu nggak menjawab.

Namja kekar itu mendengus dan berjalan keluar. Donghae dan Kibum langsung shock saat melihatnya. " Kalian semua masuk kedalam."

Tanpa banyak bicara Kyuhyun, Donghae dan Kibum menurut. Yesung yang masih bingung ikut masuk dan berjalan cepat menghampiri Leeteuk yang sudah bersama dengan Wookie dan Hyukkie. Sungmin ikut bergabung dengan yang lainnya.

Si namja tampan melirik jam tangannya dan menatap kearah si kekar. " Dimana dia?"

" Sebentar lagi sampai.." Namja kekar itu diam sejenak dan menatap keluar kelas. " Ah, itu dia." Ucapnya.

Dan saat itu juga tiba- tiba seorang namja bertubuh gemuk muncul dihadapannya dengan tangan penuh dengan kantong makanan. " Mian, lama.. Aku mampir dulu nyari makanan." Ia nyengir.

" Dasar payah.. Mana dia?"

Si gemuk langsung mendorong si kekar masuk ke kelas itu. " Sebentar lagi. Mereka kewalahan mengejarku." Tatapan matanya tertuju pada sosok Leeteuk dan yang lainnya yang berwajah tegang dan bingung diantara kumpulan mahasiswa yang mematung. " Jadi mereka sudah kumpul?"

" Kau kelamaan." Ucap si namja cantik ketus.

" Hyaa! Aku lelah!"

Tiba- tiba seorang namja tinggi dengan rambut berwarna merah kecoklatan berlari masuk kedalam kelas itu sambil membawa seekor koala yang menggantung di bahunya. Dia langsung diam dan menatap Leeteuk, Yesung dan para anihumannya dengan bingung.

Koala itu meloncat turun dan langsung berubah menjadi sesosok namja manis dengan pipi chubby berkulit putih dan sangat cute abis!

" Gege.. Ini dimana?" Tanyanya bingung. Ia menatap kearah Donghae dan teman- temannya kaget. " Hyungdeul!"

" Henly! Lain kali gunakan kakimu! Dan.." Ia memandangi Leeteuk dan yang lainnya. " Kau mengenal mereka, Henly?" Ia kemudian menatap si namja gemuk lalu menatap tiga namja lainnya. " Sebenarnya ada apa? Kenapa aku dibawa kesini?"

" Dia anihuman juga?" Bisik Yesung tapi nggak ada yang menjawab. Sepertinya kini ketakutan menyelimuti keenam anihuman itu.

" Kalian mau apa?" Akhirnya Leeteuk berhasil sadar dari kebingungannya sejak tadi dan berjalan lebih depan dari dongsaengnya. Bersiap bertarung kalau- kalau keempat namja aneh itu menyerangnya.

Si namja cantik sepertinya pemimpinnya. Dia berjalan kedepan dengan langkah anggunnya. " Oke, semua sudah berkumpul sekarang." Ucapnya sambil menepuk tangannya sekali.

Tiba- tiba keadaan disekeliling mereka berubah menjadi di sebuah tanah lapang yang luas tanpa ada seorangpun disana selain mereka.

" Perpindahan tempat.." Bisik Donghae pelan. " Cuma mereka yang bisa melakukannya.. Nggak salah lagi." Ia seperti bicara dengan diri sendiri.

Keempat namja itu langsung berkumpul sambil memandangi Leeteuk dan yang lainnya plus kedua namja yang baru aja datang itu.

" Kuucapkan selamat datang kepada tiga pengasuh pilihan dan para anihuman. Dengan begini lengkap sudah kelompok kalian, ujian akan segera dilaksanakan.."

" Eh?" Leeteuk terkesiap. " Ujian!"

" Apa kalian berempat itu penguji?" Tanya si namja tingi yang tadi membawa anihuman koala.

Si namja cantik tersenyum. " Kalian berada di wilayah tuanku. Jadi kami berempatlah pengujinya.."

Terdengar suara desisan nggak suka dari mulut Kyuhyun. " Sialan.. Kenapa kita harus kebagian jatah mereka, sih?"

Leeteuk menoleh menatap dongsaengnya itu. Sebenarnya.. Apa yang terjadi dan kenapa para anihuman itu sangat takut saat melihat keempat namja itu?

.

.

To be continued..

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

Nah... Thena is comeback!

Makasih buat yg review di chap kemarin..

kali ini berjuta maaf karena thena ngg bisa bales review kalian.. tapi thena akan menjawab beberapa pertanyaan yg sering ditanyain..

Pertama masalah tebak2an itu.. Nae, banyak yg ngira ketiga anihuman yesung itu ddangko-brothers.. tapi itu smua salah besar!

ddangko-brothers cuma kura-kura biasa, kok.. hhehe

mian yaah yg jawabannya salah.. :p

dan banyak yg nanya apakah cerita ini mengandung boys love.. hmm gimana menurut readers?

niatnya cerita ini murni friendship.. yah, palingan juga adegan boys love paling-paling nyempil dikit.. *author hobi nyempil2* lol

.

nah.. main tebak- tebakan lagi yuuk..

siapakah keempat namja itu? ada yang bisa nebak? ini mudah banget lhoo~ karena sosok mreka bener2 jlas digambarin kan?

okeee.. aq tunggu jawaban kalian.. :D

.

mian juga disini kurang humornya.. hhehe

di chap depan thena usahain banyak humornya.. atau readers lebih suka begini?

nah.. ada typos kah? banyak? wajar.. hehe.. mian lagi,,

mungkin chapter keempat akan agak lama publishnya.. coz author mau pindahan rumah.. huweeee.. T_T *nangis gegulingan#galau tingkat akut*

.

nah, readers yang terhrmat...

REVIEW, please! :D


	4. Chapter 4

**We Love You Hyung**

**Super Junior Fantasy Fanfiction**

**by :: Kim Taena  
><strong>

.

**Chapter 4!**

_**Start Exam!**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

" Sialan.. Kenapa kita harus kebagian jatah mereka, sih?" Desis Kyuhyun kesal bercampur frustasi.

Leeteuk menoleh menatap dongsaengnya itu. " Waeyo, Kyu? Apa mereka menakutkan?"

" Sangat." Hyukkie yang menjawab. " Para anihuman yang terpencar akan diuji oleh pemilik tempat dimana mereka hidup. Kami nggak sama sekali tahu tentang pemilik daerah yang kami tinggali sebelum menempuh ujian. Dari semua pemilik, ada satu kelompok yang ditakuti para peserta ujian. DragonAni." Jelas Hyukkie pelan- pelan.

Namja tinggi berambut merah itu mengerutkan keningnya. " DragonAni?"

Hyukkie mengangguk. " Ne. Pemilik mereka adalaha anihuman naga. Sosok terkuat dan anak buahnya juga yang terkuat."

" Namja cantik itu adalah Kim Heechul, anihuman berjenis cheetah yang menakutkan. Lalu yang paling tinggi dan tampan itu anihuman Pegasus, kuda bersayap, Choi Siwon. Yang berbadan kekar anihuman gorilla, Kim Kangin dan yang terakhir adalah anihuman jenis mamooth. Shin Donghee atau biasa dipanggil Shindong." Gantian kali ini Sungmin yang menjelaskan.

Leeteuk, Yesung dan namja tinggi itu hanya mengangguk paham.

Sepertinya sang namja cantik, Heechul adalah pemimpin ketiganya. Dengan anggun ia berjalan mendekati sekumpulan namja itu. Kyuhyun yang berinsting paling kuat mundur selangkah. Dan Heechul menyeringai tajam.

" Ujian akan dimulai beberapa hari lagi. Kelompok kalian sudah lengkap. Lee Sungmin kelinci, Lee Hyukjae monyet, Lee Donghae kucing, Kim Ryeowook gagak, Kim Kibum hamster, Cho Kyuhyun anjing dan Henry Lau koala. Kalian satu kelompok. Selamat datang di wilayah DragonAni. Sampai bertemu lagi.." Ucapnya dan saat itu juga angin lagi- lagi berhembus sangat kencang dan membuat dedaunan dan debu menyelimuti keempat namja itu.

Setelah angin berhenti entah kenapa keadaan kembali menjadi seperti semula. Mereka berada di dalam kelas Leeteuk dan para mahasiswa juga songsaengnim itu kembali seperti semula.

Songsaengnim melotot melihat sekumpulan namja -enam dengan seragam SMA dan tiga tak dikenal- berdiri di kelasnya. " Kalian semua! Keluar dari sini!" Hardiknya marah besar.

" Hyaa!" Sekelompok namja itu -termasuk Leeteuk- langsung berlari kabur keluar dari kelas Leeteuk.

" Sialan mereka.. Seenggaknya nyari tempat yang bagus dong kalau mau mengembalikan kita!" Seru Hyukkie kesal sambil terus berlari.

Leeteuk seketika itu langsung berhenti dan menatap teman- temannya yang masih sibuk lari kocar- kacir. Bahkan si namja tinggi dan bocah koala itu dengan tampang nggak ngerti apa- apa cuma mengikuti langkah Yesung dan yang lainnya.

" Kenapa aku juga lari? Itu kan kelasku!" Seru sang angel merutukki ke-pabboannya sendiri. Ckck..

0o0o0o0o0o0

~Leeteuk pov~

Yap! Ujian.. Satu kata itu yang kini membuatku terfokus. Seandainya itu ujian di universitasku sih aku akan belajar keras, tapi ini ujian yang lain. Ujian buat ketiga donsaeng anihumanku yang manis- manis *coret* menyebalkan *coret* oke.. aku nggak bisa menjelaskan sifat mereka. (kalau gitu ngga usah kebanyakan ngomong!)

Hari ini, tepat keeseokan harinya setelah bertemu dengan keempat namja super itu (dikata superman kali). Dan hari ini juga ada dua namja baru.

Kutatap namja super tinggi berambut merah menyala dengan raut wajah super tampan. Eitz, ini bukan yaoi! Aku hanya memuji tapi tetap aja akulah yang paling tampan disini. (omaigat hyung! kau terlalu narsis!)

" Ne, namaku Zhoumi. Hanya Zhoumi dan selamanya Zhoumi." Dia memperkenalkan diri dengan cara yang unik. Kayaknya bertambah lagi nih kumpulan namja bodoh disekitarku. Dia kembali membuka mulutnya. " Namja paling tampan dari Cina bersama dengan koala terimut sedunia."

Sumpah! Ini sih narsisnya udah parah!

Namja yang satu lagi berdiri dengan tampang penuh kebanggaan dan percaya dirinya. Namja kulit putih dengan wajah super imut dan mata coklat yang sipit. Aku juga mau punya dongsaeng seimut dia.

" Okey, my name is Henry Lau. A hanihuman. Koala. Nice to meet you all.."

Aku melongo. Ah, aniyo! Aku cukup bisa bahasa Inggris meski hanya satu dua kalimat. Kulirik dongsaengku dan anihuman lainnya yang…. Me-lo-ngo. Dengan wajah babbo buat nyamain wajah babbonya Yesung.

" Henry bilang apa hyung?" Tanya Donghae bingung,

Anihuman nggak belajar bahasa Inggris ya? Payah..

Si koala imut itu tertawa. " Ya, Donghae hyung. Aku kan mengenalkan diri." Ucapnya sambil kembali duduk dann tertawa. Zhoumi yang disampingnya ikutan tertawa.

Kulirik Donghae yang hanya mesem- mesem gaje. " Siapa suruh ngomong pakai bahasa aneh begitu, Henry. Aku mana paham."

" Ngomong- ngomong, kalian para anihuman kayaknya sudah saling mengenal satu sama lain, ya?" Kulirik Yesung yang tumben bisa menanyakan hal yang masuk akal. Kali ini wajahnya serius banget. Benar- benar tumben aku melihatnya begitu.

Para anihuman itu mengangguk.

" Kami disetting untuk saling mengenal dan mengetahui keberadaan anihuman lain yang setingkat. Berbeda dengan tingkatan sempurna, mereka bisa menyembunyikan hawa keberadaan. Tapi kami nggak." Jelas Sungmin kalem sambil menyandarkan tubuhnya di samping Kyuhyun.

Tunggu! Aku baru sadar kalau Kyuhyun dan Sungmin itu sangat dekat.

" Kyu dan Sungmin punya hubungan ya?" Tanyaku akhirnya.

Kedua namja itu menatapku. Kyuhyun membulatkan matanya. " Maksud hyung?"

" Kalian.. Punya hubungan khusus? Hmm.. Sama seperti Donghae dan Hyukkie, ya? Aku baru sadar kalau kaliam semua terlalu dekat! Apa-apaan itu! Kalian pacaran tanpa sepengetahuanku!" Seruku frustasi. Apa begini rasanya jadi hyung yang memiliki dongsaeng yang dalam masa puber? Ani! Aku kan baru kenal para dongsaengku.

Donghae dan Kyuhyun otomatis tertawa. Begitupun si koala dan pawangnya.. #plakk.. maksudku hyungnya. Yesung sudah cengengesan.

" Ya, hyung.. Jangan berkelakuan kayak orang tua yang mau ditinggal menikah anak perawannya dong.." Goda Hyukkie. " Aku dan Hae itu memang dekat dari kecil, begitupun Sungmin dan Kyu. Sayangnya kita malah terpisah jadi kelompok yang berbeda. Tapi memang udah takdir, malah ikut ujian yang sama." Jelasnya.

Aku mengangguk pelan. " Ooh.. Begitu toh.." Entah kenapa aku merasa lega sedikit. Omona, kayaknya aku bener- bener mendalami sosok seorang ayah kalau begini ceritanya. Hey, Jungsoo! Kau aja belum menikah! Ayah darimana?

" Lalu.. masalah ujian itu.." Zhoumi kembali bersuara sambil menatapku dan Yesung bergantian. " Seperti yang mereka bilang kalau keempat namja itu agak berbahaya kan? Apa itu artinya kita juga akan terseret ikut ujian?"

" Itu sih pasti." Satu kalimat jawaban dari bibir mungil Wookie membuatku dan Yesung juga Zhoumi menatap namja mungil itu.

" Maksdmu Wookie?" Tanya Yesung pelan.

Namja itu tersenyum santai. " Untuk para penguji, para pengasuh itu ibarat alat untuk menguji. Dan entah kapan aku yakin hyungdeul akan ketarik dalam ujian kami." Jelasnya benar- benar tenang!

Ini sih memang nasib.

" Lalu.." Yesung ikutan lagi. " Apa sebagai pengasuh kami akan mendapat imbalan jika ujian itu selesai?"

" Ya, hyung! Kau meminta imbalan!" Seru Hyukkie dengan raut wajah kesal.

Yesung buru- buru mengibaskan tangannya. " Aku kan hanya mau nanya.. Memangnya salah? Teukie hyung dan.." Kulihat Yesung agak ragu memandangi Zhoumi. " Kau itu lebih tua atau nggak dariku, Zhoumi-sshi?"

Namja tinggi itu mengusap dagunya berpikir. Menyebutkan umur aja susah banget. " Aku masih dua puluh tahun."

Ternyata Yesung yang menang, namja itu menepuk tangannya bangga. " Oke, aku yang menang! Panggil aku hyung karena aku lebih tua dua tahun darimu." Terulas senyuman bangga nan bodoh diwajahnya. " Nah, kulanjutkan ya.. Aku yakin Teukie hyung dan Zhoumi pasti penasaran juga, kan?"

" Sejujurnya aku sih nggak penasaran." Jawab Zhoumi lancar.

Aku langsung tertawa. " Aku juga nggak kepikiran sampai sana, Sungie.."

" Ya, berarti hanya Yesung hyung yang mau imbalan." Imbuh Kyuhyun sambil menepuk- nepuk pahanya menahan tawanya yang memang sudah pecah.

Yesung cemberut.

" Tenanglah, hyung.. Untuk pengasuh akan ada imbalannya kok.."

Eh? Ada?

Kami bertiga para pengasuh langsung menatap Kibum serius. " Ada?" Tanyaku nggak percaya.

Kibum mengangguk pelan. " Ada. Satu keinginan hyungdeul akan terkabulkan jika kami selesai menempuh ujian. Berhasil atau nggak." Jawabnya dengan tenang. Dongsaengku yang satu ini memang selalu tenang, ya?

" Jadi.. Ada imbalan.." Kudengar Zhoumi bergumam pelan.

Keinginan yang bisa dikabulkan..? Apa keinginanku?

~Leeteuk pov end~

0o0o0o0o0o0

Pagi hari berikutnya Leeteuk tetap nggak bisa tidur. Entah kenapa kenyataan kalau dia kemungkinan akan terseret dalam ujian yang akan ditempuh ketiga dongsaengnya membuatnya agak khawatir. Dia bukannya takut, hanya resah dan cemas. Meski baru mengenal ketiga namja itu selama beberapa hari, tetap aja dia adalah hyungnya dan dia menyayangi ketiga namja itu seperti dongsaengnya sendiri.

" Hyung.." Leeteuk menoleh kearah pintu kamarnya yang terkuak sedikit dan memperlihatkan sosok Kibum yang menyembulkan kepalanya masuk ke dalam kamar Leeteuk. " Sarapan sudah siap."

" Ne, gomawo Kibummie." Ucap namja itu sambil melayangkan senyum manisnya dan beranjak turun dari tempat tidurnya.

Hari ini sedikir berbeda. Bukan keadaan Leeteuk atau apanya yang berbeda, tapi cuaca (-gubrak!-). Yap.. Entah kenapa sejak tadi mendung dan itu membuat perasaan Leeeuk makin galau. Kenapa galau? Mungkin karena keseringan syuting bareng author yang lagi galau. #duagh! *author ditendang ke bulan* (lupakan!)

" Mendung sejak pagi.." Gumam Donghae sambil meminum susu dengan mengunyah sepotong roti bakar agak hangus buatan Kyuhyun.

" Lalu kenapa?" Tanya Kyuhyun nggak perduli.

" Aku kurang suka hujan!" Balas Donghae bête. " Jangan sampai hujan.." Namun raut wajahnya memunculkan ekspresi yang lain.

" Dasar kucing.." Balas Kyuhyun lagi. Ngajak berantem yah ceritanya Kyu? Ckck

Donghae baru aja mau membalas ucapan si magnae songong itu, tapi Kibum buru- buru menyumpal mulut Kyu dengan roti bakar dan membuat si magnae bungkam dan sibuk makan sekarang. Leeteuk yang baru bergabung di ruang makan hanya cengar- cengir melihat kelakuan tiga namja itu.

" Kalau takut basah bawa jas hujan, Hae.." Usul Leeteuk sambil duduk di meja makan. Kibum langsung memberikan sepotong roti bakar selayaknya seorang istri ke suaminya. Oke.. Disini no pairing LeeBum! (Pair apaan tuh?)

Leeteuk mengangguk sekali kepada Kibum dan namja itu mengeluarkan killer smilenya yang beberapa hari ini bikin author kelepek-kelepek.

" Hujan itu menandakan hal lain, hyung.." Gumam Kibum sambil duduk di kursinya.

" Hal lain?" Leeteuk menatapnya dan dia hanya tersenyum simpul.

Dari tempat duduknya Kyuhyun menatap lurus kedepan dengan mata tajamnya yang kayaknya bisa menusuk siapapun yang membuatnya marah. " Iya, hujan bisa berarti.. ujian dimulai.."

Leeteuk langsung membulatkan matanya menegang mendengar ucapan Kyuhyun..

Oke.. Sekarang kita lihat keluarga Yesung..

Yesung diam memandangi hujan bersamaan dengan ketiga dongsaengnya. Hujan ini memang nggak wajar untuknya. Sebagai pengasuh yang sudah cukup lama wajar kalau dia memahami arti dari hujan ini.

" Apakah memang udah saatnya menemui para penguji itu.." Gumam Wookie pada dirinya sendiri.

Sungmin yang ada disampingnya hanya diam memandangi hujan. Sedangkan Hyukkie sejak tadi berjalan mondar mandir dengan tampang gelisah dan sesekali memandangi jam tangannya. " Sungmin hyung, jam berapa?"

Sungmin mengangkat bahu. " Entahlah.."

" Hadooh.. Aku panik, nih..!"

" Santai aja kenapa Hyukkie hyung." Gumam Wookie yang masih sangat tenang sambil melirik Yesung yang sejak tadi diam memandangi langit yang menangis. " Yesung hyung, gwaenchanayo?"

Namja itu menoleh menatap magnaenya sambil tersenyum lembut. " Ne, chagi.. Gwaenchana.."

" Ya! Kenapa cuma Wookie yang dipanggil chagi!" Seru Hyukkie cepat sambil tiba- tiba berubah menjadi monyet dan meloncat di bahu Yesung.

" Hyukkie!" Seru Sungmin kaget melihat dongsaengnya berubah.

Plop! Tiba- tiba Wookie berubah jadi gagak tanpa perseujuannya.

Sungmin dan Yesung langsung terkesiap melihat dua hewan yang bertampang kaget juga.

Sekarang.. Waktunya kabur ke tempat Mimi yang tampan dan si imut Mochi Henry pemirsa! Hhehe..

Zhoumi memandangi seekor koala abu- abu yang kini menengadah menatapnya dengan sorot matanya yang menggemaskan. Namja itu langsung membuka jendela kamar apartemennya dan membiarkan pecikan air hujan masuk membasahi kamarnya. Kalau author bilangnya tampias. (readers :: ngga nanya!)

" Apa benar sekarang?" Gumamnya sambil meraih ponsel di meja di dekat tempat tidurnya dan duduk di tepi tempat tidurnya. Untungnya kemarin udah tukeran nomor ponsel sama Leeteuk dan Yesung. Bagaimanapun juga mereka kan akan menjadi partner.

Koala Henry langsung berjalan naik ke pundak Zhoumi dan ikut memandangi ponsel Zhoumi.

" Ne, mochi-ku yang imut.. Sepertinya sih memang sekarang sudah waktunya." Diusapnya kepala koala itu lembut sambil tersenyum maaaaniisss banget!

Koala itu mengangguk sambil menikmati sentuhan pengasuhnya dan memeluk leher pengasuhnya erat dan mencium pipi tirus namja itu.

Zhoumi menekan nomor ponsel Leeteuk dan meneleponnya.

Tuuuut~ Tersambung.

Cklek!

" Yeo_"

" Zhoumi!"

Zhoumi tersentak begitu namja yang dihubunginya berteriak. " Wa-waeyo Leeteuk hyung?"

" I-ini.. Hae, Kibum dan Kyu.. Mereka tiba- tiba.."

" Menjadi sosok anihuman?"

Suara Leeteuk menghilang. " Jangan- jangan Henry juga?"

Zhoumi mengangguk meski dia tahu Leeteuk tak mungkin melihatnya mengangguk. " Memang sudah saatnya hyung.. Kau bersiap aja dari sekarang. Arra?"

" Oke.. Aku akan hubungi Yesung aja.."

" Kurasa Yesung hyung sudah tahu.. Dia sudah menjadi pengawas selama tiga bulan sedangkan aku setengah tahun, hyung.. Palingan juga cuma hyung yang kebingungan." Balas namja itu sambil nyengir sendirian. " Oke, lebih baik kita kumpul sekarang."

Leeteuk bergumam pelan. " Oke.. Di pusat Myeondong. Kurasa tempat itu yang paling mudah dijangkau oleh kita bertiga."

" Siip. Sampai nanti hyung." Zhoumi langsung mematikan ponselnya dan berdiri. " Oke, Henly.. Hwaiting!"

Sang koala melingkarkan tangannya lebih erat di leher Zhoumi. Ia sudah siap.

0o0o0o0o0o0

Yesung berlari menembus derasnya hujan tanpa menggunakan pelindung. Dia hanya membawa sebuah tas gemblok yang ditutupi plastic olehnya sedangkan tubuhnya basah kuyup sekarang.

Kedua mata sipitnya menatap kesegala arah melihat keadaan sekitarnya. Pusat Myeondong sepi sekali pagi ini.

" Dimana sih mereka.." Gumamnya sendiri sambil mengusap kedua matanya yang kelihatan buram karena air hujan. Ngebayanginnya author bisa jadi pingsan. #plakk (ngerusuh aja lu, thor!)

Wookie yang sejak tadi di dalam tas itu langsung meronta agar bisa lepas. Dan dengan paruh kuatnya ia berhasil membuka kaitan tas itu dan terbang keluar. Yesung tentu aja terdiam melihatnya. " Wookie!"

Gagak itu terbang dan di bawahnya Yesung mengejar Wookie sampai akhirnya Wookie terbang merendah dan hinggap di bahu Zhoumi yang berdiri di bawah palang sebuah toko bersama dengan Leeteuk.

Yesung tersenyum lega dan langsung berlari mendekati kedua namja itu. Leeteuk membawa sebuah tas agak besar juga sedangkan Zhoumi membiarkan koalanya bertengger di bahunya. " Aku nyariin kalian dari tadi.."

" Pabbo, Sungie! Kenapa nggak bawa payung!" Seru Leeteuk.

Yesung nyengir dan merunduk untuk mengeluarkan kedua anihumannya yang lain lalu menengadah menatap Leeteuk dan Zhoumi. " Bagaimana? Memang sudah saatnya kan?"

Zhoumi yang mengangguk. " Aku tahu ini memang saatnya." Namja itu langsung menengadah menatap langit. " Kita tunggu aja sekarang."

Whuushh! Tiba- tiba badai menerjang mereka. Angin kencang berbaur dengan derasnya hujan juga suara petir yang kini saling bersahutan di langit.

Yesung langsung menarik Wookie yang tadi bertengger di bahu Zhoumi dan kembali merunduk dan memeluk tas besarnya untuk melindungi ketiga dongsaeng anihumannya. Leeteuk juga sama, ditariknya tas yang tadi digembloknya dan dipeluknya erat tas itu.

" Bersabarlah kalian.." Gumamnya.

Zhoumi memutar tubuhnya agar merapat dengan tembok toko dan menyembunyikan koala Henry di balik jaket tebalnya.

Badai itu berlangsung agak lama kali ini. Dua menit. Dan setelah dua menit berlalu kondisi langit kembali tenang. Hujan berhenti. Ketiga namja itu kembali membuka matanya untuk melihat kesekelilingnya dan mata mereka terbuka lebar.

Kini mereka berada di sebuah ruangan di sebuah.. Hmm.. Kayaknya sih kastil. Ruangan tempat mereka berdiri itu dibuat dari batu- batu yang kokoh dan ditengah ruangan itu ada sebuah singasana yang diduduki seorang namja.

" Annyeong hasseyo.." Sapa namja dengan paras ramah itu.

" Siapa dia..?" Gumam Leeteuk heran.

Ketujuh anihuman yang tadinya dilindungi itu langsung bergerak keluar dari tempat masing- masing dan berbaris dihadapan namja itu sambil membungkukkan tubuh mereka.

" Mereka kenapa?" Gumam Yesung kali ini dengan bingung.

Plop! Tiba- tiba ketujuh anihuman itu berubah kembali ke wujud manusia mereka. Dan posisi mereka masih dengan berlutut dengan satu kaki dihadapan namja ramah itu.

Sang namja ramah itu hanya tersenyum dan berdiri. " Kalian bangunlah.."

Tanpa banyak bicara mereka menurut dan tentu aja hal itu membuat ketiga pengasuhnya bingung. " Heyo, Henly.. Siapa dia..?" Tanya Zhoumi sambil berjalan maju mendekati dongsaengnya.

" Manusia.. Jaga kelakuanmu!"

Satu seruan itu membuat Zhoumi terkesiap dan menatap kesegala arah.

Nggak ada siapa- siapa.

Tiba- tiba seekor cheetah berjalan keluar dari balik singasana itu dengan langkah anggun dan mengusap tubuh si namja ramah dengan manja. Namja itu merunduk dan memeluk leher cheetah cantiknya.

" Ne, Chullie chagi.. Tenanglah.."

" Tuan.."

" Cheetahnya bicara!" Seru Yesung kaget. Dan membuatnya langsung mendapat deathglare dari sang cheetah.

Dum-dum! Suara gema langkah kaki sesuatu terdengar dalam lorong tersebut.

Dengan cepat Zhoumi kembali mendekati Leeteuk dan Yesung agar bersiaga. Ketiganya menatap kesegala arah dan dari sebuah lorong gelap terlihat seekor mamooth raksasa dan gorilla besar yang berjalan.

" Omona! Itu asli?" Seru Yesung kaget. Bagaimanapun juga ini pertama kalinya ia melihat mamooth yang udah punah itu, kan? Kalau gorilla sih dia udah sering liat di film Hollywood. Tapi mamooth…

" Tunggu.. Cheetah.. Mamooth dan gorilla.." Leeteuk menatap si namja ramah yang kini sudah kembali berdiri memandangi dua hewan raksasa itu sambil tersenyum. " Kau pemimpin kelompok mereka?" Tebak sang angel serius.

Akhirnya si namja itu menatap kearah ketiga pengasuh itu lembut. " Entahlah.."

-Gubrak!-

" Aku serius!" Seru Leeteuk lagi bête.

" Hyungdeul.." Sepertinya Sungmin, anihuman tertua memilih untuk menjelaskannya sendiri. " Ini adalah tuan Hankyung, pemimpin kelompok DragonAni. Anihuman kuat dengan wujud naga." Si aegyo itu menoleh sambil tersenyum.

Dan tentu aja ketiga pengasuh itu langsung membatu. Yang benar aja.. Naga!

Sret! Tiba- tiba cheetah itu meloncat kehadapan Yesung membuat namja itu langsung terjerembab kaget.

" Ma-mau apa? Jangan makan aku!"

" Pabbo.. Kau kira aku tertarik sama daging manusia." Cibirnya. Cheetah itu dengan gaya anggun berjalan mengitari ketiga namja dihadapannya seakan mereka itu mangsanya yang tak bisa kabur lagi. " Bagaimana tuan?"

Sang namja pemimpin itu tertawa pelan. " Jangan takut- takuti mereka Heechullie.." Dia berjalan mendekati ketiga pengasuh itu dengan langkah cepat dan tiba- tiba sudah berdiri di hadapan Leeteuk dan yang lainnya.

Ketujuh anihuman itu tentu aja langsung mengawasi gerakannya dengan tajam.

" Mianhae karena melibatkan kalian bertiga. Sampai bertemu." Namja itu menepuk bahu Leeteuk dan perlahan tubuh mereka bertiga berubah menjadi hologram.

" A-apa yang terjadi?" Zhoumi memandangi kedua tangannya yang mulai menghilang.

" Gege!" Henry hendak berlari kearah Zhoumi tapi langkahnya terhenti karena sosok ketiga pengasuh itu sudah lenyap. " Ka-kau apakan Mimi-ge?"

" Tenang Henry.." Sungmin langsung menarik tangan Henry cepat.

Sang pemimpin itu lagi- lagi hanya tersenyum. " Aku memindahkan mereka ke tempat yang kurang aman. Dan ujian pertama kalian adalah.. Mendapatkan ketiganya dalam waktu dua puluh empat jam. Kalau kalian telat.. Aku nggak berani jamin ketiga hyung kalian itu akan selamat.."

Ketujuh anihuman itu tersentak.

" Seperti yang tuanku bilang, saat ini mereka berada di tempat yang kurang aman." Lanjut si gorilla santai. " Kurang aman.." Ulangnya dengan segala penekanan di setiap katanya.

Ketujuh anihuman itu langsung berlari meninggalkan ruangan dalam kastil tersebut dengan wajah panik.

" Berarti sudah dimulai Tuan?" Tanya si mamooth sambil mengangkat belalainya.

" Kita lihat.. Apakah mereka bisa di ujian pertama ini." Gumamnya sambil mengusap kepala sang cheetah anggunnya.

Kini ketujuh anihuman itu nggak memikirkan dimana mereka berada. Mereka hanya tahu satu hal. Menyelamatkan ketiga hyungnya. Karena saat ini yang mereka tahu hanya satu. Ketiga namja itu dalam bahaya dan waktu yang dibutuhkan untuk menyelamatkan merekatinggal dua puluh empat jam lagi!

.

To be continued~

.

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

annnyeongggg alll! akhirnya thena come back.. ada yg merindukan aq? hhehe.. kyanya ngga ada.. huhu.. *pundung di balik yesung*

setelah capek pindahan dan smpet tepar beberapa hari akhirnya aq bisa update ff lagi..

hurrayyy!

.

yapz... jawaban di tbak2an chappie sebelumnya..

-heechul

-siwon

-kangin

-shindong

hayoo.. siapa yg merasa benar semua? silahkan ambil hadiahnya di rumah thena berupa aqua satu gelas harga rp.500.. #plakk

hhhehe.. gampang kan? kan udh aq bilang..

nah.. tebak- tebakan di chappie berikut ini... hummm..

apa, yaa? ngga ada ah kayanya.. :p

udah pada tahu kan klo pemimpin utamanya hankyung hyung? kenapa dia yg kepilih? karena aku lagi naksir ama hankyung hyung.. hhehe

.

gomawo atas semua ripiuw di chapter sebelum- sebelumnya, yaa..

aq mau bkin balesan ripiuw, tapi apa mau dikata.. kaga bisa lagi..

hhuhu.. T_T

.

apakah ada yang berminat review di chappie yg ini?

kalau ada yg kurang kasih tw aku.. tapi kalau ternyata kurang panjang... huummm... chappie depan pasti aku panjangin.. ujian! ujian! hhaha

.

karena para anihuman mau ujian.. maka Thena ucapin juga slamat belajar buat yg akan menempuh ujian! HWAITING!

naahh..

akhir kata..

wahai para readers yang terhormat..

review please? :D

see you in next chappie..


	5. Chapter 5

**We Love You, Hyung!**

**Super Junior Fantasy FanFiction**

**By :: Kim Taena_Thena**

**.**

**Chapter 5..**

_**First Examination!**_

.

" Kita lihat apakah mereka bisa di ujian pertama ini.." Gumam Hankyung sambil mengusap kepala cheetah-nya dengan lembut sambil tersenyum simpul.

Kini ketujuh anihuman mungil itu sudah berlari keluar dari kastil kelompok DragonAni. Mereka memandangi sekeliling mereka yang ternyata sebuah tempat sangat asing yang nggak mereka kenal. Tempat yang benar- benar nggak memiliki hawa keberadaan manusia.

" Diaman nih?" Tanya Donghae sambil menengadah menatap langit.

Wookie sang gagak menajamkan kemampuannya dalam membaca deru angin. Dia kembali menatap teman- temannya. " Sekitar dua jam lagi badai akan tiba. Aku tahu kita berada di tengah wilayah yang seperti hutan, tapi badai tetap akan datang."

" Kalau begitu kita harus cepat!" Seru Hyukkie panik.

" Tapi kita harus kemana?" Kali ini Henry si koala menambahi ucapan Hyukkie dengan raut wajah khawatir. Ia takut sesuatu terjadi pada gege kesayangannya plus pengasuhnya itu.  
>" Zhoumi ge dan kedua pengasuh lainnya kan nggak diketahui ada dimana. Kita juga nggak mungkin mencari mereka secara asal. Kalian lihat sendiri nih tempat luas banget!"<p>

Sungmin mengangguk. " Karena itu kita membutuhkan Kyunnie.."

Seakan memahami ucapan Sungmin tadi, Kyuhyun langsung mengangguk dan mengangkat wajahnya tinggi. Cuping hidungnya bergerak mengendus bau yang mungkin aja bisa ditemukannya.

" Ah, benar juga.. Kyuhyunnie kan anjing. Bisa dimanfaatkan!" Seru Donghae sambil menepuk tangannya.

Kyuhyun bergedik ngeri sambil menatap lurus kedepan lalu ke langit dan satu lagi ia menunduk ke tanah. " Apa aku nggak salah?"

" Waeyo?" Tanya Kibum penasaran.

Kyuhyun menoleh menatap Kibum lalu beralih ke arah rekannya yang lain. " Aku memang terlalu berlebihan. Entah kenapa aku mencium bau tubuh Teukie hyung dari arah langit dan bau tubuh tubuh Yesung hyung di atas permukaan. Namun Zhoumi hyung.."

" Waeyo? Apa sesuatu terjadi dengan Mimi ge?" Tanya Henry cemas.

Kyuhyun mengernyitkan alisnya bingung. " Aku kurang bisa memastikan dia berada dimana. Tapi karena aku nggak bisa mencium aromanya dari langit ataupun di permukaan. Ada kemungkinan dia berada di bawah permukaan atau mungkin.. Laut."

Tentu aja keenam namja itu langsung terkejut.

" Tunggu! Maksudmu mereka bertiga kepencar begitu?" Kibum menengadah menatap langit. " Dan Zhoumi hyung.. Bahaya banget kalau dia beneran di daerah laut atau dibawah tanah.."

" Jadi kita harus membebaskan hyung masing- masing?" Tanya Hyukkie ragu. Ia melirik kearah Henry. " Masa mochi sendirian. Mana lagi Zhoumi hyung kan di bawah tanah." Gumamnya ragu sambil mengalihkan tatapannnya ke Sungmin. Saat ini dialah hyung yang paling tua dan bisa diandalkan pastinya.

Sungmin diam sambil menengadah menatap langit. " Aku punya cara, entah kalian mau gunakan atau nggak."

" Apa hyung?" Tanya Donghae penasaran.

Dan Sungmin tersenyum menatap rekan- rekannya bergantian. " Kita bagi dalam tiga tim. Wookie adalah gagak, dan pastinya ahli dalam hal mengenai udara. Jadi Wookie akan menyelamatkan Teukie hyung. Kyuhyun, anjing pelacak dan berguna di daratan. Jadi Kyu melacak keberadaan Yesung hyung. Dan untuk masalah di dalam permukaan tanah…" Sungmin menatap Kibum penuh arti.

Seakan menyadari arti tatapan Sungmin, Kibum mengangguk. " Hyung tentu nggak mungkin lupa kalau aku ini jenis pengerat kan?"

Sungmin mengangguk. " Ne, Kibummie.. Jadi kau bisa kan?"

" Sippo." Jawab Kibum. " Lalu bagaimana dengan sisanya. Hmm.. Hyukkie hyung, Hae hyung, mochi dan hyung sendiri?"

" Benar hyung. Masa kita yang nggak membantu hanya diam." Donghae berjalan mendekati Sungmin dengan tatapan nggak terima dan dibalas oleh tawa kecil dari Sungmin. " Hyung kok ketawa?"

" Kita yah nggak mungkin tinggal diam pabbo, ya.. Kalau menurutku, biarkan Hyukkie ikut dengan Wookie. Hyukkie kan satu- satunya yang bisa diangkat Wookie. Henry, aku ataupun Hae terlalu besar untuk seekor gagak. Lalu aku akan ikut dengan Kyuhyun. Kelinci nggak berguna di bawah permukaan, kan? Hae dan Henry tentu aja dengan Kibum."

" Formasi yang agak maksa." Koreksi Kyuhyun sambil kembali mengendus. " Satu hal yang aku kasih tahu yaa.. Aku memang bisa melacak, tapi kalau mereka berada di tempat yang terlalu dekat dengan air, maka indra pelacakku akan buyar. Zhoumi hyung berada di bawah permukaan tanah, kan? Dan itu bisa berarti dia ada di dalam air atau kedalaman tanah yang sangat sulit ditemukan. Dan Wookie hyung bilang akan ada badai dua jam lagi, itu artinya kalau badai datang dan kita belum menemukan mereka bertiga…" Suara Kyuhun menghilang, digantikan tatapan horror darinya.

Dan tentu aja semua anihuman disitu paham betul apa yang dimaksud Kyuhyun.

" Kemungkinan kita gagal menyelamatkan mereka." Lanjut Kyuhyun sambil menatap lurus kedepan dengan mata tajamnya.

" Dan kalau kita gagal, bisa aja ketiga hyung itu akan benar- benar celaka. Bahkan mungkin.. Kehilangan nyawa mereka." Kibum menambahi ucapan Kyuhyun perlahan. Dengan cepat ia berjalan menjauh sambil menghentakkan kakinya ke permukaan tanah. " Oke, ayo mulai!"

Saat ia menemukan permukaan tanah yang nggak terlalu keras, Kibum mengarahkan jari telunjuknya kearah tanah.

Suuts! Dan sebuah cahaya biru melesat dari jari tangannya ibarat laser dan langsung menembus ke dalam tanah.

" Hae hyung dan Henry tunggu sebentar. Aku akan mengecek keadaan dulu." Kibum berubah menjadi Hamster dan dengan gesit masuk ke dalam lubang kecil yang dibuatnya tadi.

" Kibummie udah mulai. Ayo Hyukkie hyung." Kali ini hanya sepasang sayap hitam gagak Wookie yang keluar dan Hyukkie pun ikut menjadi monyet kecil lagi. Wookie terbang rendah agar Hyukkie bisa menjangkaunya. Dan dengan sekali lompatan monyet itu bisa meraih pundak Wookie dan keduanya dengan cepat berlalu menjauh ke arah langit.

" Apa kita juga harus berubah hyung?" Kyuhyun merentakkan jemarinya sambil tersenyum serius.

Sungmin menggeleng. " Seenggaknya kemampuan kita bisa berguna tanpa berubah di darat, Kyu." Gumamnya.

" Oke. Sampai nanti Hae hyung. Mochi." Kyuhyun kembali memejamkan matanya dan mengendus. Lalu saat matanya menatap lurus kedepan dia berlari sambil membungkukkan tubuhnya dengan sangat cepat

" Sampai nanti." Ucap Sungmin sambil berlari menyusul Kyuhyun. Sungmin memang nggak bisa menyamai Kyuhyun. Tapi ia nggak akan kehilangan Kyuhyun.

Tinggallah Donghae dan Henry yang menunggu kembalinya Kibum.

Degh! Tiba- tiba Donghae terkesiap. Instingnya menangkap bahaya.

" Minggir Henly!" Serunya sambil menarik Henry menjauh dari lubang kecil yang tadi dibuat Kibum.

" Wae, hyung?"

Sebelum Donghae sempat menjawab pertannyaan Henry, tiba- tiba ledakan dari dalam tanah terjadi dan tanah itu langsung berhamburan ke segala arah.

" Hyaa… Kibummie hyung!"

" Tenanglah.." Donghae berlari mendekati tempat ledakan itu dan menengok kebawah. Dilihatnya Kibum yang sudah kembali dalam wujud manusia berada sekitar lima belas meter di bawahnya. " Kibummie? Sudah?"

" Ne, hyung! Turunlah! Aku sudah membuat lorong!"

" Oke.." Henry yang langsung meloncat turun. Dan untungnya mereka anihuman, loncat ke kedalaman lima belas meter nggak akan membuat mereka cedera. Donghae ikut menyusul Henry. Kini ketiga namja itu menatap ke arah lorong yang sudah jadi dibuat oleh Kibum.

" Bau Zhoumi hyung bisa kurasakan cukup jelas. Bercampur dengan bau tanah." Gumam Kibum.

" Aku.. Mendengar suara air." Kali ini Donghae menambahkan.

" Mungkin memang ada air dan itu yan membuat Kyuhyun hyung nggak bisa melacak di dalam tanah dengan mudah." Tambah Henry sambil menengadah menatap langit. " Setidaknya hyung.. Kita harus menghawatirkan air dari langit. Karena kalau badai datang, kita akan mati tenggelam disini."

Ucapan Henry membuat Donghae dan Kibum berubah tegang.

" Kalau begitu ayo cepat." Donghae berjalan memimpin dan disusul oleh Kibum dan Henry. Namun Kibum berjalan lebih agak di depan, karena dia masih harus membuat lorong di dalam tanah kan..

0o0o0oo0o0o0

~Zhoumi pov~

Sialan!

Baru juga ujian pertama, kami sudah terseret begini. Dan apa yang kulihat sekarang? Aku berada di dalam sebuah akuarium raksasa! Aiish, pabboya Zhoumi. Mana ada akuarium raksasa. Lebih tepatnya aku berada di dalam laut.

Dikunci di sebuah kotak tak terlihat yang terletak paling bawah di dasar laut.

Kulihat pasir yang agak basah di bawahku. Bagaimana cara mereka menemukanku? Apa bisa? Lalu dimana Teukie hyung dan Yesung hyung berada? Apa mereka juga berada di dalam laut sepertiku? Aissh.. Yang benar saja!

Kuperhatikan hiu- hiu dan hewan laut yang berenang dihadapanku. Cukup membuatku merinding memang. Siapa yang nggak takut kalau saat ini kehidupannya berada di dalam sangkar? Kalau aku keluar dari sini..

Clash! Kurasakan air memercik ke wajahku. Aku terkesiap saat seekor hiu hendak menerobos pertahanan kotak pelindungku.

Aku hanya bisa menelan ludah. " Hiu itu.. Sekarang mengincarku.?"

~Zhoumi pov end~

.

" Kira- kira Teukie hyung di mana.." Gumam Wookie sendirian. Hyukkie nggak mungkin bicara dalam sosok anihuman. Anihuman yang belum sempurna nggak akan bicara dalam sosoknya yang berwujud binatang. Berbeda dengan cheetah Heechul yang memang sudah sempurna itu.

Monyet kecil di pundaknya menatap kesegala arah. Sampai akhirnya matanya menangkap sesuatu yang agak janggal.

Ditariknya kerah baju Wookie.

" Wae, hyung?"

Tangan kecil Hyukkie menunjuk ke arah yang dilihatnya dan Wookie menoleh ke arah itu. Dilihatnya sebuah tiang yang sangat tinggi menjulang dari bawah. " Apa itu? Tiang?" Dia langsung mengubah arahnya menuju tiang itu.

Saat mereka berada sekitar sepuluh meter barulah Wookie dan Hyukkie terkejut karena kini sosok Leeteuk tengah tergantung di dalam sebuah sangkar yang terletak di atas ujung tiang itu.

" Teukie hyung!" Wookie menambah kecepatan terbangnya mendekati Leeteuk. Namun sebelum ia mencapai Leeteuk, sebuah hantaman gelombang udara menyerangnya.

Wookie langsung mundur dengan cepat dan membuat Hyukkie nyaris lepas dari bahunya.

" Apa itu..?" Ditajamkannya pengelihatannya dan dapat dilihatnya gelombang udara yang sangat cepat menyelubungi wilayah dimana Leeteuk terkurung.

" Hyung!" Panggil Wookie.

Tapi percuma. Nggak ada reaksi dari Leeteuk. Namja itu tetap diam di dalam sangkarnya. Ia memejamkan matanya. Dan Wookie tersentak saat melihat tekanan udara itu mendekati sangkar Leeteuk dan menhantam sangkar itu kuat hingga membuat tubuh Leeteuk terguncang hebat. Lalu tekanan udara itu kembali beranjak menjauh.

Kini Wookie sadar kenapa hyungnya seakan tertidur. Dia pingsan!

" Teukie hyung! Aiish.. Bagaimana cara menyelamatkannya!" Serunya frustasi.

.

~Yesung pov~

Aku bagaikana ada di dalam kebun binatang..

Namun bedanya.. Bukan para binatang itu yang sedang kuperhatikan. Tapi akulah yang diperhatikan. Dan yang membuat jantungku berdegup keras saat ini, yang memperhatikanku bukanlah hewan menggemaskan kayak kura- kura. Tapi…

.

.

Sekelompok singa yang kelihatan kelaparan.

Aku merapat semakin ke tepi tebing. Sekelompok hewan pemangsa itu benar- benar siap menerkamku sepertinya.

Sret! Satu hewan paling depan meloncat kearahku.

" Huwa!" Refleks aku langsung merunduk ngeri namun nggak ada serangan yang kuterima. Kubuka mataku dan kulihat hewan itu kembali ke posisinya. " Kenapa mereka nggak bisa mendekatku?"

Satu singa lagi melompat kearahku.

Srat! Dan sebelum bisa menghampiriku singa itu seakan terhantam sesuatu yang sangat kuat dan membuatnya terjatuh. Aku berada di sebuah tempat yang nggak bisa dilihat? Tempat itu melindungiku? Yang benar saja!

Tes.. Tes..

Suara air?

Aku menengadah saat melihat aliran air kini muncul dari atasku. Masuk memenuhi ruang tak terlihat yang membungkusku. Dengan mudah air itu membanjiri wilayahku. Padahal permukaanku tanah, tapi air itu nggak meresap dan kini sudah semata kakiku.

Aku… Akan tenggelam!

~Yesung pov end~

.

" Ya, Yesung hyung! Aromanya memudar!" Seru Kyuhuyn frustasi sambil menengok kebelakang melihat Sungmin. Sepertinya anjing magnae itu nggak berniat mengurangi kecepatan larinya dan nggak terlalu mempermasalahkan Sungmin yang mengejarnya dengan susah payah.

Sungmin berusaha menyamai Kyuhyun. " Kenapa bisa? Bukannya badai belum datang?"

Kyuhyun diam sejenak. " Ada dua kemungkinan. Satu, Yesung hyung dalam bahaya dan nyawanya nyaris hilang. Kalau manusia yang sudah mati, maka aroma tubuhnya akan hilang. Dan kemungkinan kedua, saat ini Yesung hyung berada di tempat yang nyaris membutakan indrea penciumanku."

" Maksudmu?"

Kyuhyun mengangguk sekali. " Mungkin.. Di dalam suatu wilayah yang berupa air dan udara. Aish.. Aku nggak pandai mengungkapkannya, hyung.."

" Kalau begitu.. Kita harus segera, nih.."

.

~Yesung pov~

Air itu kini hampir menyentuh lututku. Aku bergerak ke pinggir dan mencoba mengeluarkanku dari wilayah tak terlihat itu. Dan.. Siip! Aku bisa keluar dari sini!

Tapi..

Bagaimana dengan sekawanan singa itu? Aku nggak mungkin lari menjauh dari mereka dengan mudah. Oh, Kim Yesung! Mereka singa dan kau manusia! Memangnya kau ini pemenang lomba olimpiade lari tercepat segalaksi hingga memiliki kepercayaan diri untuk bisa kabur dari sang raja hutan itu?

Yah, enggak lah!

Tapi kalau di dalam sini.. Aku akan mati tenggelam dengan konyol!

Hah.. Gini aja deh.. Aku yakin dongsaengku pasti akan menyelamatkanku. Aku percaya itu! Karena itu.. Tunggulah sebentar di dalam tempat ini. Yah, aku bisa menahan nafas sedikit kalau airnya sudah menenggelamkanku, kan..?

Ya.. Aku bisa…

~Yesung pov end~

.

Kibum menyentuh permukaan tanah yang belum di hancurkannya. Tangannya meraba tanah itu dengan pelan dan tampang serius. Kemudian ia menoleh menatap Donghae. " Hyung, coba dengarkan.."

Donghae maju dan menempelkan telinganya di tembok tanah di hadapannya.

" Apa, sih? Aku ikutan!" Tanpa disuruh Henry ikut menempelkan telinganya di tembok tanah dan dia langsung terkesiap kaget. " Omona, suara air!" Ia mendekatkan hidungnya ke tanah. " Dan bau air asin juga sudah tercium."

" Berarti memang benar kalau Zhoumi hyung terkurung di dalam laut atau semacamnya." Gumam Donghae. " Yang jadi masalahnya, kita harus bagaimana? Kalau tembok penghalang ini di hancurkan, air laut akan langsung menghantam kita. Nggak ada satupun dari kita anihuman air, kan.."

Kibum dan Henry kini terdiam.

" Benar- benar ujian yang menyusahkan.. Ujian pertama aja sesulit ini. Bagaimana dengan ujian yang berikutnya." Gerutu Henry sendirian. " Aiish, Zhoumi gege.." Sepertinya namja koala itu mulai frustasi.

" Sekarang aku tahu kenapa hanya sedikit sekali anihuman yang berhasil lolos di ujian kelompom DragonAni." Tambah Donghae sambil mendekatkan tangannya. " Ne, Kibummie.. Aku ada cara."

" Apa hyung?"

Donghae menengadah ke atas. " Tolong bikin lubang diatas sini yang menyambungkan kita ke permukaan tanah. Kita akan melihat tempat apa di balik dindin tanah ini. Dan kalau memang air, mau nggak mau kita berubah menjadi manusia agar bisa menolong Zhoumi hyung."

" Baiklah."

Henry mundur sedikit dan begitupun Donghae.

Kibum kali ini mengarahkan telapak tangannya ke arah permukaan atasnya. Dan cahaya biru kembali menyeruak menghantam tanah.

DUAR!

Meledak!

Cahaya matahari langsung masuk ke dalam lubang itu. " Baiklah.. Ayo keluar.." Gumam Donghae cepat sambil berjongkok dan meloncat dengan sangat tinggi hingga mencapai permukaan tanah. Begitupun dengan Kibum dan Henry.

Ketiga namja itu langsung melongo saat melihat pemandangan apa yang menanti mereka.

Laut lepas…

" Bagaimana cara menemukan Zhoumi hyung.. Di laut seluas ini?" Gumam Henry lemas.

0o0o0o0o0o0

Wookie terbang mendekati gelomban udara itu perlahan dan saat ia mendekat tiba- tiba gelombang itu menghantamnya lagi dan membuat Wookie terpelanting.

" Hyaa! Sial! Kalau gini bagaimana caranya aku menyelamatkan Teukie hyung?"

Dicobanya lagi untuk mendekati gelombang udara itu sebelum gelombang itu menghantam sangkar yang mengurung Leeteuk, dan seperti tadi. Gelombang itu menyerang Wookie dan Wookie buru- buru terbang mundur.

_Gelombang itu menghantam setiap hal yang berusaha mendekatinya. Jadi begitu, ya?_

Wookie terbang memutari wilayah gelombang itu dengan berhati- hati. Saat ia sedikit mendekat, gelombang itu kembali menyerangnya. Tapi kini tatapan matanya tertuju pada satu hal yang minus nggak diserang. Ketemu.. Titik kelemahan si gelombang itu. Dia menyeringai.

" Hyukkie hyung mau membantu?"

Hyukkie mengangguk dan menatap Wookie serius.

Namja mungil itu menengadah menatap ujung tiang. " Aku akan mengorbankan tubuhku agar gelombang itu terpusat padaku. Dan saat itu hyung meloncat melewati gelombang itu dari bagian atas dan hancurkan sangkar itu."

Hyukkie kecil mengangguk.

Saat itu juga Wookie terbang cepat kearah gelombang udara itu dan menyadari gerakan Wookie, gelombang itu bersiap menghantamnya lagi. " Sekarang!" Seru Wookie sambil terbang agak ke atas dan Hyukkie langsung meloncat melewati lingkaran gelombang itu.

Bugh! Wookie terpental cukup keras.

Kregegh! Saat melewati lingkaran gelombang udara itu, Hyukkie kembali menjadi sosok manusia dan langsung bertengger di atas sangkar yang mengurung Teuki. " Hyung! Bangun!" Serunya sambil berpegang pada jeruji besi dibawahnya.

Dan karena merasakan keberadaan Hyukkie, tenaga gelombang itu langsung menghantam sangkar itu dan membuat Hyukkie oleng seketika.

" Hyung!"

" Aiish!" Hyukkie terpeleset dan nyaris jatuh. Untungnya namja itu sangat lihai dan berpegangan di jeruji besi sangkar dan kini dia melayang- layang." Kalau jatuh, aku pasti mati.." Gumamnya ngeri sambil menengadah menatap sosok Leeteuk yang masih pingsan. " Ooy, hyung! Bangun! Sekarang ketiga dongsaengmu sangat mencemaskanmu!"

" Hyukki hyung.. Hancurkan jeruji besi dan keluarkan Teuki hyung secara paksa. Aku akan menangkap kalian!" Wookie berputar cepat untuk mengalihkan kekuatan gelombang yang sedari tadi ingin menghantam Hyukkie lagi.

" Pabbo! Kau mana bisa!"

" Nggak ada jalan lagi! Cepat!"

" Hyung! Buka matamu!"

.

~Yesung pov~

Kututup mulut dan hidungku. Sialan! Air ini memang membuatku hancur. Aku sudah tenggelam penuh sekarang. Di dalam sini aku akan mati kehabisan nafas sedangkan kalau aku melangkah keluar aku akan jadi santapan para singa kelaparan itu, kan?

" Argh!" Mulutku nggak kuasa bertahan lagi. Refleks aku membuka mulutku dan air langsung masuk membasahi tenggorokan dan paru- paruku. Buru- buru aku menutup mulutku. Sesak rasanya.. Aku butuh oksigen!

Perlahan kakiku melangkah mendekati pinggiran wilayah tak terlihat yang mengurungku. Aku harus keluar! Aku nggak mau mati di dalam sini!

Brush! Aku melemparkan tubuhku keluar dari kotak air itu.

" Heh.. Hah.. Heh.."

Aku nggak punya banyak waktu untuk bersantai. Kematian part dua kini berada di hadapanku lagi. Dengan sekuat tenaga aku berdiri. Susah pastinya, mengingat kalau aku nyaris mati kehabisan oksigen dan kini harus berlari.

Masa bodoh!

Yang penting aku harus selamat!

Aku langsung berlari dengan terhuyung meninggalkan kerumunan singa buas itu. Tentu aja singa- singa itu semakin bernafsu untuk mencabik dagingku. Nggak ada hal lain yang lebih mengasyikan dari mangsa yang berusaha kabur, kan? Kurasa aku bisa memahami perasaan para hewan buas itu.

Sragh! Seekor singa sudah melompat di hadapanku dan menghadangku.

Aku langsung berhenti. Sialan… Aku terkepung!

" Hyung! Awas!"

Eh? Suara Sungmin?

" Heah!"

Bugh! Kulihat singa yang tadi menghadang dihadapanku sudah terpental cukup jauh karena tendangan dari sang bunny Min-ku yang paling kuat.

" Sungmin..?"

" Hyung! Gwaenchanayo?"

~Yesung pov end~

.

" Aku akan menyelam!" Seru Henry sambil melepaskan sepatunya dengan terburu- buru. Ia sudah menunggu cukup lama hanya untuk berpikir bagaimana cara menyelamatkan Zhoumi di dalam laut. Sedangkan cuaca semakin buruk dan badai akan segera datang.

Donghae menarik tangan Henry sebelum namja manis itu nekat menceburkan dirinya. " Pabbo! Kemungkinan besar Zhoumi hyung berada di dasar laut. Kau nggak tahu seberapa dalam laut ini? Badai akan datang, dan kalau kau nggak bisa membawa Zhoumi hyung kembali tepat waktu kalian berdua lah yang akan mati!"

" Memangnya aku perduli! Pokoknya aku mau menyelamatkan gege-ku! Dia yang paling penting. Persetan buat ujian dan anihuman sempurna! Gege!" Henry menghentakkan tangan Donghae kuat- kuat. Matanya merah karena menahan tangis. Tapi ia masih terlihat berusaha tegar.

Kibum menghela nafas. " Tapi Hae hyung benar, mochi… Kita harus mempersiapkan rencana.."

" Rencana apa, hyung!"

Kibum memutar bola matanya mencari ide. Namun nihil, ia nggak punya ide sama sekali.

" Ya, hyung! Kau aja nggak punya ide, kan?"

" Dengar mochi.. Meski kita dalam keadaan kacau. Kita tetap harus berpikir tenang. Kau pikir aku nggak menghawatirkan keadaan Teukie hyung, hah? Aku juga khawatir. Tapi aku harus tetap tenang." Jelas Donghae perlahan dengan bijaksana.

Henry diam memandangi Donghae dan Kibum lalu menatap permukaan laut. " Arraseo, hyung…"

" Karena itu_"

" Karena itu aku akan tetap menyelamatkannya!" Henry memotong ucapan Kibum dan langsung meloncat ke dalam laut.

" Henry!" Seru Kibum kaget melihat aksi nekat namja itu.

Donghae langsung mendengus marah. " Dasar pabbo! Kibummie, tunggu sini! Aku akan menyusulnya!" Donghae langsung meloncat masuk ke dalam laut dan tentu aja Kibum nggak sempat menghentikannya.

" Aiish.. Dasar mereka berdua!" Kibum menendang batu kecil dengan gusar. Di remasnya jari- jarinya khawatir. " Oke, Kim Kibum.. Kau harus percaya. Percaya kalau mereka akan berhasil."

.

~Leeteuk pov~

" Hyung!"

Suara siapa itu..?

Aiish.. Kepalaku sakit..

Perlahan kubuka mataku dan kulihat Hyukkie sedang bergantung dengan berpegangan pada jeruju besi yang mengurungku. Benar! Aku dikurung. Tadi saat aku sadar aku sudah berada di sangkar di ujung tiang ini dan sesuatu yang nggak terlihat langsung menghantam sangkar besi ini lalu kepalaku terbentur dan aku.. Pingsan..?

Memalukan!

" Hyukkie!" Seruku.

Namja itu tersenyum lega. " Syukurlah akhirnya hyung sadar. Sejak tadi aku mau mengeluarkan hyung, namun susah karena hyung pingsan."

Aku menengadah menatap Wookie yang tengah terbang berputar- putar dengan kecepatan yang tinggi. Kenapa dia?

Tunggu.. Itu apa?

Sesuatu yang tertangkap mataku. Samar dan hanya terlihat seperti angin yang mengelilingi sangkar ini. Dia menyerang Wookie? Apakah itu sesuatu yang menghantam sangkar ini?

" Hyukkie hyung, cepatlah!"

" Mana ketiga dongsaengku?" Tanyaku cepat.

Hyukkie meringis. " Nanti aja kuceritakan. Sekarang hyung minggir ke samping." Namja itu mencengkram jeruji besi dengan kedua tangannya.

Aku hanya menurut tanpa tahu apa yang akan dilakukannya.

" Mungkin hyung akan sedikit terluka. Tapi ini satu- satunya cara agar kita selamat."

" Cepat Hyukkie hyung!"

" Ne!" Hyukkie berubah serius. Kedua tangannya menggenggam erat jeruji besi yang kini kelihatan menguap dan memuai. Besi akan memuai kalau terkena panas yang besar kan? Apa dia akan..

Duar! Jeruji besinya meledak.

Dan aku…

Melayang jatuh! Bersama dengan Hyukkie!

Tapi aku tetap harus menyelamatkan Hyukkie yang berada di bawahku. Tangan namja itu mengarah keatas dan dengan susah payah kuraih tangannya hingga akhirnya berhasil kugenggam tangan Hyukkie.

Sret! Kurasakan tangan lainnya menarikku.

Aku menengadah dan kulihat kini Wookie sudah memegangiku dengan dua tangan dan dengan susah payah.

" Wookie!"

" Hyu-hyukkie hyung.. Berubahlah.. Aku nggak kuat lagi.."

Zreeet! Wookie terlalu kecil untuk menahan berat kami berdua. Kami bertiga melayang jatuh ke bawah meski Wookie setengah mati bertahan mengepakkan sayap gagaknya. Tapi apa gunanya? Bebannya terlalu berat.

Dengan sekuat tenaga kutarik Hyukkie keatas dan namja itu langsung berubah menjadi monyet. Tanpa acara kaget- kagetan aku langsung memeluk monyet itu dan memasukannya ke dalam jaketku.

" Lebih baik!" Seru Wookie tertahan dan kami sudah nggak lagi melesat turun ke bawah. " Hyuh.. Satu orang selamat akhirnya.." Gumamnya lagi dengan lega.

Satu orang selamat… Apa aitu artinya Yesung dan Zhoumi juga dalam bahaya dan para anihuman ini.. Harus menyelamatkan kami.. Inikah ujian tahap pertamanya? Astaga.. Ternyata menjadi anihuman nggak semenyenangkan yang aku duga.

~Leeteuk pov end~

0o0o0o0o0o0

Hankyung duduk di singasananya sambil memperhatikan sebuah gambar yang tampak di cahaya putih yang menghadap dihadapannya. " Jadi sudah berhasil satu orang?"

" Apa menurut Tuan mereka akan berhasil di ujian tahap pertama ini?" Tanya gorilla Kangin yang kini sudah berwujud manusia.

Hankyung tersenyum ramah. " Entah kenapa aku yakin mereka akan berhasil."

" Ne, kalau Tuan bilan begitu aku juga akan percaya." Gumam Shindong sambil memakan keripik kentang ukuran besar dengan rakusnya di sebelah Kangin.

Sedangkan sang cheetah cantik itu hanya menatap tajam ke arah gambar yang sedang mereka perhatikan. " Hmm.. Kita lihat aja nanti."

" Percayalah, Heechullie hyung.." Tambah Siwon bijaksana.

.

~Yesung pov~

Sungmin dan.. Kyuhyun?

Kenapa hanya mereka berdua? Dimana yang lainnya!

" Minggir kau singa jelek!" Seru Kyuhyun sambil menahan serangan seekor singa besar yang berdiri mencapai tingginya. Cakarnya menembus kedalam kulit Kyuhyun namun namja itu sama sekali nggak merasakan sakit.

Dugh! Kyuhyun menendang singa itu. Anihuman sangat hebat. Mereka terlalu tangguh. Mesin yang sangat menakjubkan. Sayangnya mereka bukan mesin, Yesung..

" Nggak akan ada gunanya kalau kita menghabisi mereka." Kulirik Sungmin yang kelihatan sudah agak lelah. Aiish, disaat begini seandainya aja aku berguna sedikit aja!

Kyuhyun meloncat menghindari singa yang menerjangnya. " Kita lari!"

" Ya! Hanya itu satu- satunya cara!" Balas Sungmin cepat.

Dan aku hanya bisa diam saja melihat kelakukan dua dongsaeng mudaku itu.

" Mian hyung." Setelah mengatakan hal itu Sungmin langsung menarikku naik ke pundaknya dan menggendongku di pundakknya. Asataga! Aku di gendong dongsaengku sendiri? Hyung macam apa aku yang malah dilindungi dongsaengnya?

Sungmin dan Kyuhyun langsung berlari secepat mungkin.

Keduanya terlalu cepat. Apa ini salah satu kemampuan anihuman? Ya, meski sudah tiga bulan jadi pengasuh, ketiga dongsaengku nggak pernah menunjukkan kekuatan mereka selain kemampuan berubah wujudnya saja.

Aku menengok kebelakang. Omona.. Kami dikejar.

" Mereka nggak melepaskan kita!" Seruku.

Kyuhyun langsung berhenti dan memutar tubuhnya sedangkan Sungmin terus berlari. Dari tempatku yang semakin menjauh dari Kyuhyun, kulihat namja itu mengeluarkan sesuatu yang membuatnya kelihatan bersinar dan detik itu juga dia langsung menyusul kami.

" Beres!" Kulihat senyum kebanggaan terulas di bibir Kyuhyun. " Tinggal menunggu apakah Teukie hyung dan Zhoumi hyung selamat."

Bisa kulihat paras khawatir kini menyelimutinya.

Iya, dia pasti sangat mengkhawatirkan Teukie hyung.

~Yesung pov end~

.

~Zhoumi pov~

Crash! Hiu- hiu itu memang nggak berniat melupakanku. Mangsa yang berada di dalam sangkar di hadapannya. Mau gimana lagi? Merela hanya hewan yang mengerti akan insting dan makan. Nggak lebih..

Wilayah yang mengurungku ini sepertinya akan segera hancur. Kenapa?

Karena setiap hiu itu menubrukkan tubuhnya, wilayah ini kelihatan semakin kecil dan rapuh. Bisa kulihat dari intensitas air yang terpercik membasahiku. Apa akan ada orang yang menyelamatkanku?

Henly..

Jangan! Dia nggak boleh menyelamatkanku!

Disini banyak hiu buas dan kalau dia nekat menyelamatkanku, dia akan berada dalam bahaya besar. Tuhan.. Siapa aja boleh menyelamatkanku.. Tapi nggak untuk anak itu. Aku nggak mau dia terluka.

Srat!

Duar!

Aku tersentak saat terumbu karang di sampingku meledak karema cahaya yang datang dari suatu arah. Beberapa hiu langsung menghindar sebelum mereka tertiban oleh terumbu karang raksasa itu.

Kupicingkan mataku agar bisa melihat sosok yang kini berenang dengan cepat ke arahku.

Tuhan nggak mengabulkan doaku rupanya..

" He-henly!" Seruku frustasi saat kulihat namja itu berenang kearahku. Agak jauh dibelakangnya aku bisa menangkap sosok Hae yang berusaha menyamai kecepatan renang Henry. Namun gagal. Henry-ku terlalu cepat.

~Zhoumi pov end~

.

Henry tersentak saat seekor hiu besar kini membelok kearahnya dan dengan gerakan cepat hendak menyerangnya. Deretan gigi tajamnya mengincar tubuh Henry pastinya.

" Henly!" Seru Zhoumi histeris karena kini yang dilihatnya adalah sosok mungil Henry yang sudah berkelit melawan hiu yang ukurannya menyamai Henry itu.

Bugh! Donghae salto di dalam air dan menendang hiu itu menjauh dari Henry.

Kedua namja itu melakukan kontak pikiran.

" Kalian! Cepat pergi!" Seru Zhoumi bukannya menurut dan memang mereka nggak mungkin menurut. Henry langsung berenang ke tempat Zhoumi sedangkan Donghae menghabisi semua hiu yang berusaha memangsa Henry

Blush! Henry masuk ke wilayah kering Zhoumi.

" Gege!" Namja mungil itu langsung memeluk gegenya erat.

Zhoumi mengusap kepala Henry lembut. Namun ia sangat sadar ini bukan saatnya untuk saling berbagi rasa dengan dongsaengnya itu. " Kau dan Hae harus segera keluar dari sini!" Serunya cepat sambil mendorong Henry agar melepaskan pelukannya. " Aku bisa bertahan, tapi kalian berdua nggak boleh mati konyol disini!"

" Aniyo!" Bantah Henry. " Aku akan mengeluarkan gege. Bagaimanapun caranya!"

Zhoumi terpaku menatap dongsaengnya.

Mata Henry menatap lurus ke Donghae yan sedang berenang menhindar dari hantaman para hiu itu. Meski Donghae nggak membalas tatapannya, tapi kini keduanya seperti biasa, melakukan kontak pikiran.

" Sudah! Modal nekat. Asal gege percaya padaku dan Hae gege, kita pasti selamat!" Seru Henry penuh keyakinan. Kini ia menengadah agar bisa menatap mata hyungnya dalam- dalam. " Gege.. Percaya padaku kan?"

Zhoumi mengangguk. " Ya, aku percaya padamu."

Senyum lebar terulas di wajah imut Henry. " Xie xie, gege.." Ucapnya seraya menarik tangan Zhoumi keluar dari wilayah pertahanannya itu. Henry langsung menggerakkan kedua tangan dan kakinya berenang melawan arus.

Tentu aja Zhoumi bukan sosok hyung yang mau- mau aja diseret dongsaengnya. Ia berenang menyusul Henry dan gantian kini menarik tangan Henry.

Seekor hiu melihat gerakan mereka dan langsung berenang cepat untuk menyerang kedua namja itu.

_Jangan harap! Aku nggak akan membiarkan siapapun terluka!_

Donghae langsung berenang cepat dan menendang hiu itu hingga hewan malang itu menabrka batu karang. Dengan cepat Donghae berenang kearah Zhoumi dan Henry dan menarik keduanya. Meski dia kucin, dalam wujud manusia dia tetap bisa berenang.

Hanya saja.. Kini nafasnya tinggal sedikit yang tersisa..

_Badai akan datang!_

Donghae menambah kecepatannya berenang. Para hiu nggak lagi mengejar, mungkin karena hewan- hewan itu bisa merasakan bahaya yang akan datang sebentar lagi. Donghae berenang cepat agar bisa terhindar badai dan mengambil oksigen di atas sana!

" Huaah!" Donghae menyembulkan kepalanya keluar dari dalam air.

" Hyung!" Seru Kibum agak lega saat ia melihat hyungnya keluar dari dalam air. " Cepat naik! Badai sudah tiba!" Kibum meloncat ke dalam laut dan langsung menarik Donghae yang sudah kelelahan dan membawanya ke tepi. Ditariknya Donghae yang sudah lemas. Raut wajahnya tiba- tiba menegang.

" Mana Zhoumi hyung dan mochi!" Serunya sadar.

Donghae langsung tersentak. " Me-mereka nggak ada? Tadi mereka ada dibawahku!"

" Aiish!" Kibum langsung berdiri dan berlari hendak kembali menyelam, namun Donghae menahannya dan saat itu juga ombak besar menghentikan langkah namja itu.

" Badai sudah datang!" Seru Donghae panik.

.

Wookie terpaksa mendarat di sebuah pohon besar. Hyukkie langsung keluar dari balik jaket Teukie dan kembali berubah menjadi manusia. Mata sipitnya menengadah menatap langit yang kini sudah menurunkan butiran air yang sangat deras.

" Bagaimana dengan yang lain.." Gumam Wookie. " Yesungie hyung.."

" Yesung pasti selamat." Gumam Leeteuk sambil merangkul bahu namja mungil di sampingnya dan menarik Hyukkie agar merapat juga padanya. Setidaknya, dia sebagai hyung saat itu harus bisa menenangkan dongsaengnya yang cemas, kan?

Wookie menunduk sambil mengangguk. " Aku percaya kalau mereka akan selamat.."

" Ne, Wookie.. Semangat!" Seru Hyukkie ikut menenangkan.

Srat! Tiba- tiba kedatangan seekor cheetah dan kuda putih dihadapan mereka membuat ketiga namja itu tersentak.

" Heechul hyung?" Ucap Hyukkie ragu.

Cheetah bermata tajam itu mendengus. " Ikut aku cepat!" Serunya.

" Kami akan membawa kalian kembali ke kastil." Tambah Siwon dengan cepat sambil mengepakkan sayap di balik tubuhnya.

.

" Kita terpaka berteduh sampai badai berhenti.." Gumam Sungmin sambil memeras ujung kaos pink-nya yang sudah basah kuyup. Udara dingin kini mulai menyesapi tubuhnya yang sudah menggigil pelan.

Yesung langsung memeluk dongsaengnya itu. " Gwaenchanayo, Minnie?"

" Ne, hyung." Jawab Sungmin sambil tersenyum.

Yesung mengalihkan pandangannya ke sosok Kyuhyun yang memilih untuk menyendiri agak jauh sambil menatap langut dengan tatapan khawatir. Saat ini indra penciumannya mati sudah. Dan ia nggak tahu apakah hyungnya di langit sudah selamat atau belum.

Perlahan Yesung mengulurkan tangannya dan menggenggam tangan Kyuhyun yang dingin. Namja itu menoleh kaget menatap Yesung yang kini tersenyum.

" Kau percaya pada kedua dongsaengku kan? Teukie hyung pasti selamat."

Kyuhyun mengangguk pelan sambil memaksakan dirinya untuk tersenyum. " Aku percaya, hyung.. Setidaknya, Wookie hyung dan Hyukkie hyung nggak mungkin membiarkan hyungku kenapa- kenapa, kan.."

" Kau benar, Kyunnie.." Balas Sungmin.

Drop! Drop! Suara derap langkah yang besar kini terdengar. Dan terlihatlah seekor gorilla dan mamooth berjalan mendekati mereka.

" Kalian…?"

" Ayo. Kalian harus kembali ke kastil kami." Ucap si gorilla Kangin santai sambil mengangkat tubuh Yesung dan menaikannya ke pundaknya.

Mamooth Shindong langsung menggerakkan belalainya untuk menankap Kyuhyun dan Sungmin lalu mendudukkannya di atas tubuh gemuk dan kerasnya. Dengan cepat kedua hewan bertubuh besar itu langsung berlari kencang.

.

Dengan sekuat tenaga Zhoumi memeluk Henry yang sudah setengah pingsan. Gelombang air yang sangat kuat membuat kedua namja itu terombang- ambing nggak tentu arah. Kadang keduanya menyembul ke permukaan, namun kadang langsung tenggelam lagi.

_Sial.. Bertahanlah, Henly.._

Sret~ Zhoumi merasakan tangan Henry menggenggam kemejanya pelan sambil mengeratkan pelukannya.

_Kita akan baik- baik aja gege~_

Satu ucapan yang bukan dari dalam pikiran Zhoumi kini masuk ke dalam otaknya. Yupz, itu pikiran Henry. Dan entah kenapa Zhoumi bisa mendengarnya atau lebih tepatnya entah kenapa Henry bisa mengirimkannya kepada Zhoumi. Padahal dia bukan anihuman.

Perlahan pandangan Zhoumi memudar.

Ia sudah nggak kuat..

Terlalu banyak air yang ditelannya dan ia terlalu lelah bertaha meski dalam hatinya dengan sekuat tenaga menyuruhnya untuk bertahan demi Henry.

Namun ia sudah nggak sanggup..

Perlahan pelukannya pada Henry melemah, gantian kini sang namja koala yang berusaha memeganginya.

_Gege!_

Sret! Tiba- tiba sesuatu berwarna hijau dan agak besar dan bergeliat lembut melilit tubuh keduanya. Sesuatu berwarna hijau itu langsung membawa Zhoumi dan Henry keluar dari laut.

0o0o0o0o0o0

Zhoumi membuka matanya perlahan dan ia langsung tersentak mendapati dirinya sudah berada di dalam kasti DragonAnin lagi. Namja super tampan itu langsung bangund an dilihatnya ketujuh anihuman dan dua pengasuh tengah duduk di lantai dengan tampang kelelahan.

" Gege!" Henry yang sudah sadar duluan langsung memeluk gegenya sambil teriak lega.

Zhoumi menatap Leeteuk dan Yesung bergantian. " Kalian.. Selamat..?"

" Nyaris mati." Jawab Yesung sekenanya.

Leeteuk tersenyum. " Untuklah kau sudah sadar, Zhoumi.."

Kali ini namja itu hanya mengangguk karena keberadaan empat orang lainnya kini menyita perhatiannya.

Hankyung tersenyum ramah. " Aku tak akan membuang waktu. Akan kujelaskan poin yang kuambil dari ujian tahap pertama."

" Poin?" Ulang Leeteuk kurang mengerti.

" Ujian pertama adalah pertahana hati. Diaman kalian para anihuman diminta untuk saling mempercayai satu sama lain. Nggak mudah menyerah dan saling bekerja sama dalam hal seperti apapun. Mencoba berpikiran tenang dan menggunakan kesempatan sebaik- baiknya. Dan kulihat kalian bertujuh sudah bisa melewati tahap itu." Jelas Hankyung sangat jelas dan mudah dipahami.

Tentunya ketujuh anihuman itu langsung melongo.

" Tapi.. Apa gunanya?" Tanya Hyukkie penasaran.

Hankyung tersenyum. " Karena anihuman harus memiliki hati yang kuat. Hati yang nggak mudah terpatahkan. Anihuman itu sama seperti manusia, karena itu aku menguji sifat- sifat kemanusiaan kalian tentang sebuah pengorbanan. Dan kalian semua berhasil.."

Kali ini tatapan mata ketujuh anihuman itu berbinar.

" Jadi, kita lulus di ujian tahap pertama?" Tanya Donghae nggak percaya.

Hankyung mengangguk. " Chukkae.."

" Yeaah!" Ketujuh anihuman itu bersorak. Meski masih lelah, tapi nggak ada yang bisa menghalangi kebahagiaan mereka.

Hankyung tersenyum lembut. " Kalian para pengasuh juga sangat hebat. Percaya pada dongsaeng sendiri sampai akhir. Terima kasih atas kerja samanya dan maaf karena melibatkan kalian." Namja itu menundukkan kepalanya sopan.

Leeteuk tersenyum dan mengangguk sambil mengusap kepala ketiga dongsaengnya yang masih kegirangan. " Arraseo, Hankyung-sshi.. Kami juga bisa memahaminya, kok.."

" Ne." Jawab Yesung singkat.

Zhoumi hanya mengangguk.

" Baiklah.. Sampai bertemu di ujian tahap kedua."

Saat itu juga cahaya terang menyelimuti kesepuluh namja itu dan mereka sudah kembali ke dunia mereka sendiri.

.

.

~To be continued~

.

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

yapppzz! annyeong..

thena balik lagi.. dan maaf karena updatenya lama..

chap ini panjang kan? panjang banget pastinya.. hhaha

saking panjangnya thena males buat ngedit ulang.. mian klo pastinya banyak typos dan semacamnya..

.

hmmm...

ngga ada tebak- tebakan disini..

yapz! mian aq ngg bikin balesan ripiuw, yaa.. hhehe

tap aq ucapin trima kasih sbanyak2nya buat readers yang terhormat yang ripiuw di chap 3 kmarin.. juga silent readers (kalau ada) yang keukeuh nggak mau review.. love you all..

.

disni juga..

review yaa.. apakah ujian brikutnya kulanjut atau kutelantarin.. #plakk

kkk

bcandaa~

REVIEW, please.. :D


	6. Chapter 6

**We Love You, Hyung!**

**Super Junior Fantasy fanfiction**

**By :: Kim taena**

**.**

**Chapter 6!**

_**Failed!**_

_**.**_

Henry Lau aka mochi aka koala mungil yang manis, imut super innocent itu akuhirnya bergabung di Suju high school bersama enam anihuman lainnya. Tapi Zhoumi nggak kuliah di Seoul university, dia tetap kuliah di Incheon university. Setelah keberhasilan di ujian pertama.. Kemampuan ketujuh anihuman itu perlahan meningkat.

Dua minggu berlalu sejak ujian tahap pertama selesai dan mereka dinyatakan lulus.

" Mochi! Kyu!" Wookie berlari menghampiri Henry dan Kyuhyun yang lagi mojok di pojokan kelas. Aiish.. Klo Sungmin lihat dan ini cerita Yaoi pasti BunnyMin itu ngamuk. Tapi sayangnya author nggak akan melakukan hal itu.

Apa yang dilakukan duo magnae itu?

Battle PSP!

Jangan tanyakan darimana Kyuhyun bisa memiliki sebuah PSP sekarang. Karena author lagi- lagi terlalu malas untuk menjelaskanya. Oke, back to story..

" Ne, hyung? Waeyo?" Henry nggak mengalihkan pandangannya ke Wookie dan tetap serius dengan PSP kecilnya dan kadang sesekali melirik kearah Kyuhyun yang serius. Kalau ada gempa, kayaknya Kyu tetep nggak akan sadar deh.

Wookie mendelik sebal melihat dua dongsaengnya berkelakuan masa bodoh begitu.

" Ada panggilan.." Jawab Wookie cepat.

" Apaan?" Kedua namja itu masih nggak perduli.

" Ada panggilan dari para DragonAni!" Seru Wookie yang mulai kehilangan kesabarannya.

" Lalu?" Kali ini sang prince of evil yang bertanya dingin.

Nah.. Sepertinya amarah Wookie udah nyampe ujung kepala kali ini.

" Kalian ini_"

Sret! Sebelum Wookie meledak tiba- tiba ada sebuah tangan dengan cepat merebut PSP-PSP di tangan Kyu dan Henry. Kedua namja itu langsung menengadah dan mendelik sebal menatap Sungmin.

" Hyung!" Seru keduanya nggak terima.

Sungmin berjalan kearah jendela dan dengan tampang nggak perduli, masa bodoh, cuek bebek, emang gue pikirin, rasain lo, *banyak amat tatapannya*.. Dia menjulurkan tangannya yang memegang kedua PSP itu keluar jendela.

Set.. Perlahan dilepasnya dua PSP itu daaann~ *omaigat! Itu psp lho umin! Buat thena aja!*

Dua magna itu melotot nggak percaya. Wookie memilih mundur sedikit. Ne, dia yakin akan ada perang hebat setelah kejadian ini.

Prak! Terdengar suara dua benda jatuh menghantam tanah. Kyuhyun berhasil menangkap suara itu.

" Omoo…" Wookie mengatupkan mulutnya dan kini sudah berdiri di ambang pintu. " Su-sungmin hyung.. Selamat berjuang~" Detik itu juga Wookie langsung berlari meninggalkan Sungmin di kelasnya.

Duo magnae itu melotot. " Ya, HYUNG_"

" Jangan main- main terus! BERKUMPUL!" Potong Sungmin sebelum dua namja itu membentaknya habis- habisan. Bentakan Sungmin seratus kali lebih horror dan sukses membuat Kyu dan Henry mengkeret.

Gantian Sungmin yang melotot. " Sekarang!" Tambahnya.

" Ne-Ne!" Seru keduanya takut sambil denan cepat berdiri dan berlari meninggalkan Sungmin dengan sangat cepat.

" Kelinci pemakan orang!" Jerit keduanya bersamaan.

(Kelinci pemakan orang? Jadi inget Wookie in Wonderland.. *author promosiin fict lama* lol)

0o0o0o0o0o0

Ketujuh anihuman itu duduk di atas batang pohon besar yang ada di belakang taman sekolah. Kenapa di atas pohon? Karena kalau mereka berbicara dibawah dan dilihat orang, itu akan mengundang perhatian. Secara sekarang ada Heechul dan Siwon yang ikut bergabung.

" Jadi, kapan ujian tahap keduanya?" Tanya Kibum penasaran. " Apa sekarang? Tapi.. Nggak hujan lho.. Berarti kita nggak bisa masuk ke wilayah DragonAni, kan?"

Siwon mengangguk sambil tersenyum. " Memang bukan sekarang. Kami kesini karena ingin menyampaikan sesuatu yang sangat penting."

" Apa?" Donghae menatap namja itu penasaran.

" Sesuatu tentang ujian berikutnya.." Sang cheetah manusia itu mendengus sambil menyibakkan rambutnya yang panjang sebahu. Gaya yang elegan, untung dia itu mirip yeojya. " Kali ini.. Nggak akan melibatkan para pengasuh kalian lagi."

" Jinjja? Huff.. Syukurlah.." Henry mengelus dada tanda lega. " Aku mana bisa melibatkan Mimi ge lagi.. Aku nggak mau dia terluka kayak kemarin itu.."

Tersungging senyuman misterius di wajah Siwon dan Heechul dan hanya Sungmin yang menyadari senyuman itu. Namja itu menatap tajam kedua pengawas ujiannya. Mencoba mengartikan senyuman itu.

" Kalian bersiaplah.. Ujiannya akan datang dua hari lagi." Heechul berdiri sambil berpegangan di batang pohon.

Whuush! Perlahan api muncul dari kakinya. Bergelung menyelimuti tubuh tingginya dan lagi- lagi ia berubah menjadi cheetag cantik yang menakutkan.

" Ayo pergi Siwonnie.." Dengan gesit cheetah itu meloncat turun ke bawah pohon dan berlari bagaikan cahaya meninggalkan mereka.

Siwon berdiri. Kali ini api berwarna putih ikut menyelubunginya. Sososk kuda bersayap itu kembali terlihat. Dengan sopan Siwon mengangguk sekali. " Sampai bertemu nanti." Ucapya sambil mengepakkan sayapnya dan terbang menjauh.

Kini ketujuh anihuman itu langsung saling berpandangan bingung. Kecuali Sungmin, mata kelincinya menatap lurus ke Siwon yang semakin menjauh dan akhirnya hilang. Dia memang merasakan sesuatu yang buruk. Sepertinya ujian tahap kedua akan menjadi ujian yang sangat menyusahkan.

" Waeyo, hyung?" Hyukkie mengguncangkan lengan Sungmin dan langsung meloncat turun. Ia menengadah keatas menatap teman- temannya yang masih duduk diatas pohon. " Ayo turun! Sebentar lagi bel masuk!"

Pertama Wookie dan Henry yang meloncat turun. Barulah disusul oleh Kibum, Donghae, dan Kyuhyun. Sungmin masih bertengger.

" Ooy, hyung! Cepat turun!" Seru Hyukkie lagi.

" Ne.." Jawab Sungmin pelan sambil meloncat turun.

" Waeyo?" Kibum menatap hyungnya penasaran. Kibum kan yang paling sensitive, jadi wajar kalau dia bisa membaca pikiran Sungmin hanya dengan melihat raut wajahnya aja. " Apa ada sesuatu terjadi, hyung?"

" Ani, Kibummie.." Sungmin tersenyum. Senyum pura- pura. " Anything is ok.."

Kibum berdiri diam sedangkan Sungmin berjalan menyusul rekan anihuman mereka yang lain. Kibum tahu ada yang nggak beres.

Plok! Sebuah tangan menepuk bahu Kibum.

Kibum menoleh dan melihat Donghae masih disampingnya dan tengah menatap lurus ke Sungmin dan yang lainnya yang semakin menjauh.

" Bagaimana menurut hyung?" Tanya Kibum.

" Aneh. Semoga aja nggak akan terjadi sesuatu yang buruk." Ucapnya serius dan langsung berjalan mendahului Kibum. Dengan langkah penasaran Kibum berjalan menyusul hyungnya itu. Namun matanya tetap lurus menatap kearah Sungmin.

0o0o0o0o0

~Leeteuk pov~

Kutatap ketiga dongsaengku itu sekilas, lalu kembali menyiapkan makan malam sedangkan ketiganya sibuk dengan buku pr masing-masing. Ne, anihuman itu nggak terlalu memahami pelajaran manusia, jadi ketiga dongsaengku itu harus belajar ekstra dirumah. Kecuali Kyuhyun.. Sejak dia mengenal yang namanya PSP, benda itulah yang selalu melekat ditangannya. Menyesal aku membelikannya PSP karena melihatnya tertarik dengan PSP milik Henry. Bahkan saat memainkannya punya Henry, Kyuhyun nggak mau gantian.

Kibum memutar pensil mekaniknya dan sesekali menggigit ujungnya.

Raut wajahnya kebingunan dan nggak serius. Sedangkan Donghae.. Aku nggak bisa melihat raut wajahnya karena dia duduk membelakangiku. Namun aku yakin wajahnya jauh lebih kelihatan mumet dari Kibum.

Ketiga dongsaengku itu.. Sedang nggak ingin belajar rupanya..

" Ne, hyung.." Akhirnya kulihat Kibum meletakkan pensilnya dan menatapku. Hyaa.. Aku sudah menunggu saat ini. Saat dimana para dongsaengku bercerita tentang keadaan mereka disekolah. Aku kok jadi merasa kayak ibu- ibu yang baru menyekolahkan anaknya aja, yaa..? Hhehe

Kubawa panci sup yang tadi kumasak keatas meja makan dan duduk dihadapan Kibum dan Kyuhyun, sedangkan Donghae duduk di sampingku. " Oke, aku tahu ada yang mengganggu pikiran kalian. Sekarang tutup buku kalian, kita makan malam sambil bicara.." Titahku akhirnya. Mutlak! Aku nggak suka mereka membantah.

Donghae dan Kibum pastinya langsung menurut. Berbeda dengan evil magnae itu.

" Kyu.." Panggilku datar.

" Sebentar!"

Kuputuskan untuk melirik Kibum. Menurut cerita dongsaengku itu, tadinya PSP itu sudah hancur karena dilempar Sungmin dari jendela. Tapi Kyuhyun dan Henry membetulkannya dengan kekuatan anihuman mereka.

Aku tahu Kibum memahami tatapan mataku. Ia langsung meraih PSP Kyuhyun dan menyerahkannya padaku. Si evil kelihatan kesal.

" Ne, makan dulu." Ucapku sambil melirik Donghae yang ternyata sudah mulai makan. Kutatap lagi Kyuhyun yang merengut dan mengambil supnya. " Oke, ceritakan apa yang terjadi hari ini? Kalian kelihatan bingung."

Kudengar Donghae menghela nafas. Saat kulihat dia, dia nggak lagi memakan supnya, melainkan memainkan sendok supnya. " Hyung.. Tadi Heechul hyung dan Siwon hyung menemui kami disekolah.." Mulainya ragu.

Aku mengerutkan kening. " Siapa mereka?"

Donghae menatapku. " Si cheetah dan kuda terbang dari DragonAni." Jawabnya singkat dan kubalas dengan anggukan mengerti.

" Ujian berikutnya dua hari lagi." Lanjut Kibum.

Dua hari? Cepat juga ya..

" Kalau begitu kenapa kalian murung? Bukannya semakin cepat ujiannya, kalian akan semakin cepat lulus?"

Kyuhyun berdecak sebal sambil menggetok ujung mangkuknya dengan sendok. " Ya, hyung.. Yang jadi masalah, ujiannya itu pasti lebih gila- gilaan dari ujian tahap pertama kemarin." Jelasnya. " Mereka bilang nggak akan melibatkan hyungdeul pengasuh ke ujian dan kami harus mempersiapkan diri." Lanjut magnae itu.

Kuputar arah pandanganku yang kini menatap Kibum yang kelihatan resah.

" Memang dia bilang nggak akan melibatkan para pengasuh.. Tapi aku tetap saja khawatir.." Ucapnya.

Aku tersenyum sambil mengusap kepala Donghae yang berada di sebelahku. " Kalian jangan lemah begitu. Hwaiting! Aku tahu seperti apapun ujiannya, kalian pasti bisa. Karena kalian dongsaengku." Ucapku dan dibalas oleh senyum manis dari ketiga dongsaengku itu.

~Leeteuk pov end~

.

~Yesung pov~

" Wookie.. Sudah selesai?" Aku masuk ke dalam dapur untuk melihat keadaan dongsaengku yang sedang memasak itu. Yapz, Wookie itu koki di apartemenku ini. Kulihat namja itu meletakkan sebuah piring besar berisi kimchi diatas meja makan. Dan si monkey Hyukkie langsung berlari melewatiku ke dalam dapur.

" Yay!" Serunya senang sambil mencomot kimchi buatan Wookie.

Aku dan Sungmin ikut bergabung dengan Hyukkie dan Wookie.

" Oh, iya hyung.."

Kutatap Sungmin yang mulai bicara sambil mengunyah. Ia menelan makanannya cepat dan menatapku lagi. " Dua hari lagi ujian tahap kedua, lho.."

Jinjja? Dua hari lagi?

" Benar!" Seru Hyukkie cepat. Kutatap dia yang duduk disebelahku. " Dua hari lagi.. Tadi si cheetah cantik dan kuda terbang keren itu menemui kami, hyung.. Nah, sampai ujian tiba hyung harus jaga diri."

" Wae?" Aku mengerutkan kening bingung. " Apa mereka akan melibatkanku, Teukie hyung dan Zhoumi?" Tanyaku sambil mulai memakan kimchi buatan Wookie yang terlalu enak. Yap, dongsaengku ini memang jagonya deh.

Wookie menggeleng. " Katanya sih enggak."

" Tapi hyung tetap harus berhati- hati." Sungmin memotong Wookie dengan tampang sangat serius. Kutatap dongsaeng tertuaku yang bertampang aegyo itu. Dia kelihatan cemas dan memikirkan sesuatu.

Aku nggak mau melihat dongsaengku seperti itu.

" Waeyo, Minnie?" Tanyaku pelan.

" Sejak tadi di sekolah Minnie hyung aneh." Lanjut Hyukkie.

Benar. Memang ada yang aneh dengan dongsaengku itu. " Kalau ada yang kau pikirkan, ceritakan saja, Minnie.. Aku sama yang lain pasti dengar kok. Apa masalah cinta?" Godaku sekali dan Sungmin menatapku gusar.

Dua dongsaengnya terkekeh pelan.

" Hyung!"

Aku ikut tertawa. " Ya, makanya cerita. Ada apa?"

Kulihat namja itu menggaruk kepalanya dengan ujung sendoknya. " Aku sebenarnya nggak terlalu paham apa yang mereka rencanakan untuk ujian tahap kedua. Tapi aku curiga karena mereka bilang nggak akan melibatkan para pengasuh. Aku tahu mereka merencanakan sesuatu.. Makanya hyung harus tetap waspada.."

Yah, ampun.. Jadi itu kecemasan Sungmin?

Dia mengkhawatirkanku. Dongsaeng yang amat manis..

" Ne, gomawo.. Aku pasti akan waspada. Jangan khawatirkan aku, Minnie.. Wookie dan Hyukkie juga.. Kalian hadapi ujian semampu kalian. Aku ingin impian kalian sebagai anihuman sempurna terwujud." Balasku sambil tersenyum dan memandangi ketiga dongsaengku satu- satu.

Tentu aja mereka nggak usah mengkhawatirkanku..

Justru akulah yang boleh mengkhawatirkan mereka. Mereka kan dongsaengku. Dan aku sudah menganggap mereka sebagai dongsaengku sendiri.

~Yesung pov end~

.

~Zhoumi pov~

" Ya, Mochi.. Cepat habiskan makananmu!" Kutarik mangkuk kotor bekasku makan ramen tadi (menu makan malam paling tragis dibanding dua kelompok lainnya. XD). Ya, memang aku yakin dia bosan makan ramen terus. Habis mau gimana lagi? Mochi kan sama sekali nggak bisa memasak, dan aku sibuk banget. Jadi inilah menu makan malam kami yang udah jadi menu utama tiap hari. Aiish.. Coret! Maksudku terkadang aja.. hanya menu dari senin sampai minggu.. #plakk *sama aja oppa!*

Mochiku tersayang tampak nggak memperdulikan ucapanku. Ia mengaduk ramennya malas. Apa dia ada masalah disekolah?

" Mochi? Ada masalah?" Akhirnya aku kembali duduk dan menatap dongsaengku itu penuh perhatian. Dia pasti sedih sekali.. Pasti ada masalah berat yang menghadangnya. Ne, dongsaeng.. Aku ada disini, kok..

Perlahan Henry mengangkat wajahnya menatapku.

Kupasang senyum paling sempurna bertenaga satu milyar volt yang bisa menghanguskan hati setiap orang yang memandangnya, termasuk si author gaje itu. Dan Henry pasti akan merasa lebih baik dengan senyumanku.. *oppa.. narsis juga ada batasnya tau!*

Henry kembali menunduk.

What? Gagal?

" Henly.. Ceritakan padaku kalau ada masalah.."

" Masalahku hanya satu gege.."

" Ne, wae?" Aku masih berusaha bersikap lembut dan bijaksana. Ini kan cerminan hyung terbaik abad ini.

Henry kembali menatapku dengan tatapan nelangsanya. " Masalahku.. Aku bosan sama ramen..

Gubrak! Brak! Bratak! Tuung! Tuung! Tuung! Kain! Meoong~ (?) *author mati dilempar tepung*

Bugh!

" Aiish! Sakit Mimi ge!"

Aku berdiri sambil merenggangkan tanganku yang tadi kupakai mengeplak kepala dongsaeng terimutku itu. (pembalasan dendam zhoumi yang digeplakin Henry di I Won't do it ternyata berlangsung di ff ini. Lol *author mencoba promosi lagi*)

Aku langsung mencucui mangkuk kotor beserta peralatan dapur lainnya.

" Mimi ge~"

Aku masih diam.

" Mimi ge~ maaf.. Yaudah.. Aku ikhlas deh tiap hari makan makanan nggak bergizi model gini. Aku ikhlas deh kalau badanku nant jadi sekurus Mimi gege.. Tapi jangan cuekin aku, yaah.."

Kutolehkan kepalaku menatapnya yang tengah nyengir kuda, memamerkan deretan gigi putihnya. " Koreksi, aku nggak kurus. Aku berotot." Ujarku sambil melanjutkan aktivitasku. Dan aku hanya mendesah kesal saat kudengar kue mochi itu tertawa.

" Ya, gege.." Perlahan kurasakan mochi memelukku dari belakang.

What?

" Heyo, waeyo? Jangan begini.. Kau sakit, ya? Minta dimanja?"

" Mimi gege.." Jantungku berdegup keras saat Henry memanggilku dengan selembut itu. Kenapa dengannya? Apa benar dia agak sakit?

" Na-nae..?"

" Saranghae~" #duagh! Stop! Ini bukan fict yaoi! Oke! Cut! Mulai lagi.. Hayo.. Mimi-Henly! Action!

" Na-nae..?"

" Gege harus jaga diri yaa.. Aku nggak mau gege dan yang lainnya kena masalah lagi karena ujian kami. Aku nggak mau lagi gege.." Suaranya terdengar parau.

Aku langsung melepaskan pelukan Henry dan memutar tubuhku untuk menatapnya. Sejak ujian yang nyaris membunuhku dan kedua hyungku, ini pertama kalinya mochi kelihatan khawatir. Setelah ujian itu dia nggak membahas tentang keadaanku, aku juga nggak. Karena aku tahu kalau kubahas, mochi pasti kepikiran.

" Gwaenchanayo, dongsaeng?" Tanyaku pelan.

" Aku.. Hanya khawatir dan takut. Aku benar- benar nggak mau kalau ujian kami sampai melibatkan para hyung dan membuat kalian nyaris mati." Jawabnya ragu sambil memainkan ujung kaus panjangnya.

Aku kembali tersenyum. " Tenanglah, Mochi.. Aku nggak akan kena masalah. Kau harus fokus ke ujianmu." Kuusap kepala koala-ku lembut dan dia menengadah menatapku sambil tersenyum polos.

" Gomawo, gege.."

" Ne."

Yah, seenggaknya dia nggak sedih lagi. Kenapa tiba- tiba dia bilang begtu ya?

~Zhoumi pov end~

0o0o0o0o0o0

Zrrrsss~ Hujan lebat mengguyur Seoul.

Leeteuk berdiri di depan gedung fakultasnya sambil menengadah menatap hujan itu. " Hujan.. Apa ini saatnya ujiannya akan dimulai.. Kenapa para dongsaengku nggak mengabariku? Apa benar kami para pengasuh nggak akan dilibatkan lagi?"

Namja itu kelihatan ragu dengan keadaannya sekarang. Sejujurnya perasaannya nggak enak. Disaat begini seharusnya ketiga dongsaengnya itu masih di sekolah.

Ia ingin menemui Yesung, tapi sialnya saat ini Yesung nggak ada jadwal kuliah.

Jadilah Leeteuk hanya sendirian memandangi langit yang gelap karena mendung.

Sedangkan Yesung..

Namja itu menyerupuy teh hangat sambil berdiri di depan jendela. Ia paham arti dari hujan ini. Mata sipitnya menatap ke arah jam dinding di kamarnya. Jam satu siang.

Perlahan ia menghela nafas. " Ne, na dongsaengdeul hwaiting.." Ucapnya pelan.

Sedangkan disaat yang sama seorang namja sedang berteduh di depan etalase sebuah toko. Ia lupa membawa payung. Bukan itu alasannya.. Sekarang kan memang bukan musim hujan, makanya dia nggak bawa payung.

Mata tajamnya menatap langit.

" Apa ini alasan Henly bersikap aneh dua hari yang lalu? Ujian tahap kedua, yaa.." Gumamnya. Tangannya dengan lincah mengetik pesan ke dua nomor yang berbeda. Nomor Leeteuk dan Yesung.

_Kalian ada dimana? Apa kita nggak harus ikut lagi?_

Ia langsung mengirim pesan itu dan kembali menatap langit dengan datar.

.

Ketujuh anihuman itu kembali berada di kastil milik kelompok DragonAni bersama dengan empat orang anihuman sempurna dan pemimpin mereka. Sang naga, Hankyung.

" Kalian sudah siap untuk ujian tahap kedua?"

Ketujuhnya mengangguk.

" Cepat saja katakan pada kami." Tantan Kyuhyun nggak sabaran.

Hankyung menyunggingkan senyumannya. Dan melihat senyum itu kali ini Sungmin merinding. Bukan hanya dia, Wookie, Henry dan Kibum juga bisa melihat makna lain dari senyuman itu.

" Ada yang aneh.." Bisik Kibum pada Donghae yang nggak menyadari apapun. " Kurasa ujian tahap kedua juga akan sama susahnya. Bahkan.. Lebih.."

" Itu sih udah pasti Kibummie.." Balas Donghae sambil menggenggam tangan dongsaengnya. " Tenanglah.. Seperti apapun ujiannya, kita akan saling membantu."

Kibum mengangguk pelan sambil melirik ke anihuman lainnya yang sama- sama tegang.

Wookie secara reflek merapat ke sisi Sungmin dan menarik samar ujung kemeja hyungnya itu. " Hyung.. Aku sedikit paham dengan yang kau maksudkan dulu."

Sungmin dia. Satu tangannya langsung meraih Hyukkie dan Henry yang berada di dekatnya. Dia memiliki tanggung jawab penuh mengingat dirinya yang paling tua disini. " Perasaanku nggak enak." Bisiknya.

Karena mendengar suara Sungmin, Kibum dan Donghae memilih ikut agak merapat. Sedangkan si magnae Kyuhyun yang masih tenang sendirian.

" Apa ujiannya?" Tanya Henry ragu.

" Apa para hyung kami nggak usah ikut?" Kali ini pertanyaan terlontar dari Hyukkie.

Hankyung menggeleng. " Kalau mereka ikut dan tahu, maka semua akan gagal."

Ketujuh anihuman itu nggak paham dengan ucapan Hankyung.

Hankyung menoleh menatap keempat pengikutnya dengan tatapan penuh isyarat.

Kangin langsung maju lebih depan. " Ujian kali ini adalah tentang sebuah pertaruhan dan timbale balik yang setimpal." Mulainya sambil menatap ketujuh anihuman dihadapannya penuh makna.

" Maksudnya?" Balas Donghae bingung.

Kali ini Shindong maju. " Apa kalian bisa mempertaruhkan nyawa pengasuh itu dengan kelulusan kalian?"

" Mwo!" Seru mereka serentak.

" Apa maksudnya!" Seru Kyuhyun yang mulai gusar. " Nyawa?"

Heechul dan Siwon ikut berjalan maju bersamaan. Senyum licik terpampang di wajah cheetah cantik itu. " Kali ini ada dua jalan agar kalian langsung lulus, atau mengikuti ujian tahap ketiga."

" Bunuh pengasuh kalian.." Lanjut Siwon.

Saat itu juga tubuh ketujuh anihuman itu membeku. Mereka nggak percaya dengan apa yang mereka dengar. Membunuh? What? Membunuh hyung sendiri? Itu mana mungkin! Mustahil!

Hankyung tertawa pelan. " Kalau kalian sanggup membunuh ketiga pengasuh itu, maka kalian bukan hanya lulus, tapi langsung memegang kekuasaan. Harus kalian ketahui, manusia yang mengetahui rahasia anihuman harus mati. Tapi ada jalan lain, kalau kalian berhasil melukai mereka sampai nyaris mati, kalian akan lolos di tahap kedua."

" Itu mustahil!" Seru Sungmin frustasi. " Andwae! Mana mungkin aku membunuh Yesung hyung! Ini konyol!"

Keenam dongsaengnya nggak ada yang bisa bersuara.

" Apa kalian tahu kenapa Hankyung-sshi bisa memegang daerah ini?" Heechul bertanya dengan sinis.

Sungmin menggeleng.

" Karena dia membunuh pengasuhnya di ujian pertamanya."

Segala macam perasaan kini bercampur dalam hati ketujuh anihuman itu. Antara marah, benci, takut, bingung, frustasi, galau dan sebagainya. Yang benar aja? Dia membunuh pengasuhnya hanya demi menjadi anihuman sempurna?

" Apa kalian akan melakukannya?" Tanya Hankyung.

" Andwae!" Jerit Donghae cepat. " Aku menolak ikut ujian ini! Aku nggak akan melukai Teukie hyung satu inchipun! Dan aku yakin kalau semua temanku juga setuju dengan kata- kataku. Kami nggak akan melukai apalagi sampai membunuh mereka!"

Senyum masih menghias di wajah Hankyung. Namun kali ini senyuman dingin dan kelam. " Ne, kalau begitu.. Kalian bertujuh.. Kunyatakan gagal dalam ujian ini. Selamat tinggal."

Angin bertiup kencang disekeliling ketujuh namja itu dan detik berikutnya mereka sudah berada di kebun belakang sekolah. Masih hujan..

Nggak ada satupun dari mereka yang langsung berdiri. Dibiarkan mereka hujan membasahi tubuh mereka sedangkan mereka duduk di tanah yang becek dengan tampang shock.

Diantara ketujuh anihuman itu, Kyuhyun satu- satunya yang masih bisa tersenyum. Ne, tersenyum getir dan nyaris menangis. " Kita.. gagal..?

.

.

To be continued!

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

hyaaahh~ akhirnya ni chapter kupublish juga.. banzaaii! *joget twins*

main banget ni ff updetnya kelewat lama.. saking fokusnya sama ff oneshoot gaje jdi bginilah nasib ff ber-long chappi.. hhehe

nah, readers yang terhormat!

gomawo buat reviewnya kemarin.. dan skali lagi aq nggak sanggup buat nulis balesannya.. hyaaahh.. author ini terlalu malas..

dan misalkan banyak banget typos.. hueehh..

lagi2 aq blang aq ngga edit ulang.. tapi di edit juga masih bnyak typos.. haaaaaahh! mataakuu! kembalilah seperti dulu! #plakk

hhehe

buat tmen2 author.. mian ff-nya blom ada yang aq baca.. kondisi badan lagi kurang bagus.. aq kna radang.. hikzz.. mau begadang jga nggak kuat.. blom lagi musti jagain dongsaeng hyper aktif yang hobinya nguasain lappie aq seharian cuma buat nntn video suju (slah satu alesan knapa aq musti bgadang buat nulis ff).. ckck

ampuun!

nah! slesai curcol gajenya..

buat smuanyaa...

adakah yang berniat meripiuw lagi? :D

.

.

see you on next chappie..

n.b :: ff oneshoot lainnya ditunggu yah..

buat kyumin yg aq janjikan akan kubuat genderswitch.. jd, nggak papa, kan? :D

saranghaeyo, readers! :D


	7. Chapter 7

~Leeteuk pov~

Hujan masih mengguyur langit Seoul. Ada apa ini? Padahal aku kira hujan hanya sebentar. Namun sudah hampir lima jam hujan nggak berhenti juga. Bisa banjir Seoul kalau begini caranya (lagi-lagi mengucapkan hal mustahil). Apa ujiannya masih belum selesai juga?

Kurasa..

Kulirik jam tanganku. Jam tujuh malam. Apa selama itu ujiannya? Apa sulit sekali ujian kali ini? Kenapa perasaanku nggak enak? Apa sesuatu terjadi pada mereka semua? Aiish.. Aku nggak bisa berhenti untuk was- was. Mau mencari jua sepertinya sulit.

Trrrt~ Ponselku bergetar beberapa kali.

Telepon dari Yesung. " Yeoboseyo.."

" Hyung, apa Donghae, Kibum dan Kyuhyun sudah kembali?" Tanyanya cepat dengan nada suara panik. Hmm.. Berarti memang mereka belum kembali. Aku yakin Henry juga masih belum pulang.

Aku menghela nafas sambil mengelap percikan air yang mengembun di kaca jendela kamarku. " Belum, Sungie.. Dan kurasa Henry juga masih belum pulang. Ujiannya mungkin masih berlangsung."

Yesung diam sejenak. " Ngh.. Sebenarnya Zhoumi baru aja menghubungiku dan bilang kalau Henry udah pulang. Sungmin, Wookie dan Hyukkie juga sudah sampai rumah. Mereka sampai dengan keadaan yang mengkhawatirkan.. Karena itu aku mau bertanya bagaimana dengan dongsaengmu."

Degh~ Aku terkejut mendengar ucapan Yesung.

Kalau keempat namja itu sudah pulang, kemana perginya ketiga dongsaengku itu?

Dengan cepat kutarik mantel hujanku dan berlari kepintu keluar. " Baiklah.. Aku akan mencari mere.." Aku berhenti bicara begitu melihat ketiga dongsaengku sudah berdiri di depan pintu apartemenku dengan keadaan basah kuyup dan wajah sedih. " Sungie.. Aku akan menghubungimu nanti.." Aku menutup flat ponselku dan menatap ketiga namja itu.

" Waeyo gudhae?"

.

**We Love You, Hyung!**

**Super Junior Fantasy Fanfiction**

**By :: Kim Taena_Thena**

**.**

**Chapter 7!**

_**Die!**_

**.**

Aku masuk ke kamar ketiga dongsaengku dengan membawa tiga buah handuk dan satu nampan berisi tiga gelas coklat hangat. Kuperhatikan keheningan menguasai ketiganya. Apa yang terjadi sebenarnya? Apa ujian itu terlalu berat?

" Ini." Aku menyerahkan handuk- handuk itu pada masing- masing dari mereka dan meletakkan nampan di atas meja dipinggir tempat tidur Kibum. Sekarang aku duduk di kursi meja belajar yang ada disitu dan menatap mereka yang mengelap tubuhnya dengan perlahan.

Sekali lagi aku menghela nafas. " Oke, sekarang bilang padaku kenapa kalian telat." Kurasa ini pertanyaan bijak daripada aku bertanya apa yang terjadi pada mereka saat ini.

Kibum mengangkat wajahnya. Matanya merah nyaris menangis.

" Kibummie?"

" Hyung, mianhae.." Bisiknya parau.

" Wa-wae?" Aku memilih mendekati Kibum dan berdiri dihadapan namja itu. Dia menunduk dan kulihat bahunya gemetar. Dongsaengku kenapa?

" Hyung.."

Aku menoleh kearah Donghae yang juga menunduk. " Sebenarnya ada apa Lee Donghae?" Aku butuh penjelasan disini. Aku nggak suka melihat ketiga dongsaengku berwajah begini.

" Hyung.. Kami gagal." Jawab Donghae pelan.

Degh!

Apa? Mereka gagal? Gagal apa maksudnya? Apa mungkin ujiannya gagal? Itu alasannya kenapa mereka pulang dalam keadaan acak- acakan begini? Aiish.. Yang benar saja! Apa ujian kali ini lebih sulit dari ujian pertama? Kok bisa mereka gagal?

Tunggu! Yesung bilang ketiga dongsaengnya pulang dengan keadaan kacau juga. Apa mungkin mereka juga gagal?

Dan Henry.. Apa namja itu juga gagal?

" Ujiannya.. Gagal?" Tanyaku pelan.

Donghae mengangguk. " Kami bertujuh nggak ada yang berhasil lulus satu orangpun dan kami gagal. Mau nggak mau.. Secepatnya kami harus kembali dulu ke dunia kami dan.."

" Apa ujiannya?" Potongku sebelum Donghae melanjutkan ucapannya. Aku nggak kuat mendengar suara dongsaengku yang bicara dengan nada parau seperti itu.

Donghae diam. Dia nggak mau menjawab?

Aku menatap Kibum yang terisak semakin kuat dihadapanku. " Kim Kibum, apa ujiannya?"

Dia juga nggak menjawab.

Kali ini kutatap Kyuhyun. " Apa kau juga nggak mau menjawab pertanyaanku, Cho Kyuhyun?"

Kyuhyun menggeleng sambil menunduk.

Aiissh! Baiklah!

" Kalau kalian tetap diam, aku akan menemui Sungmin dan yang lainnya untuk bertanya." Kulangkahkan kakiku menjauh dari ketiga dongsaengku itu. Sebelum kuraih kenop pintu kamar mereka, Kyuhyun sudah sangat cepat berada dihadapanku. Menghalangiku.

Ia menatapku sarat dengan kesedihan dan kekecewaan yang dalam. " Jebal hyung.. Nggak usah kesana.." Suaranya sama paraunya dengan Donghae ataupun Kibum yang sekarang malahan sudah serak.

Aku menggeleng dan memutar kenop pintu itu.

Sret! Kini tiba- tiba Kibum berdiri di sampingku sambil menahan tanganku.

" Kau juga mau mencegahku Kibum?"

" Na-nae.." Jawabnya takut.

Aku menoleh kebelakang. Kutatap Donghae masih duduk di tepi tempat tidurnya dan menatap mataku dengan wajah memohon. Aku yakin dia mau menghentikanku juga, tapi dia nggak bilang apa- apa. " Kau nggak mau menghentikanku?" Tanyaku dingin sambil menatap matanya tajam.

Donghae kelihatan menegang dan menunduk. " Ani, hyung.."

" Hae hyung!" Kibum dan Kyuhyun berseru secara bersamaan.

" Sekarang, jangan halangi aku. Atau aku akan berada disini dan memaksa kalian bilang padaku apa yang terjadi dengan menggunakan kekerasan." Lanjutku sambil memutar kenop pintu dan Kibum nggak lagi menghalangiku.

Aku menutup pintu kamar mereka dan melangkah menuju pintu depan. Kuraih ponselku dan dengan cepat aku mengirim pesan ke Yesung dan Zhoumi.

" _Kita harus bicara._" Aku mengirimnya dan berjalan keluar dari pintu apartemenku sambil memakai mantel hujanku.

Aku harus tahu apa yang terjadi pada mereka.. Kenapa mereka bisa gagal begini.

~Leeteuk pov end~

0o0o0o0o0

Kini ketiga hyung itu tengah duduk di sebuah meja di café yang cukup sepi. Ya, mengingat hujan deras mengguyur kota Seoul, orang- orang pasti merasa malas untuk keluar rumah. Tapi tentunya nggak untuk Leeteuk, Yesung dan Zhoumi.

" Jadi.. Mereka bener gagal ya?" Gumam Zhoumi sambil menyeruput cappuccino hangat yang dipesannya tadi. " Henly sama sekali nggak mau bilang padaku apa ujiannya. Dan ternyata dongsaengdeul kalian juga nggak mau cerita. Kurasa mereka berkomitmen untuk merahasiakannya."

Brak! Leeteuk menggebrak meja café. Membuat beberapa pasang mata pengunjung tertuju padanya. Namun Leeteuk nggak perduli.

Dia marah. Bukan karena dongsaengnya gagal ujian, tapi karena dongsaengnya memilih menutupi hal ini dari mereka.

" Tenangkan dirimu, Teukie hyung.." Gumam Yesung. " Nggak biasanya kau terbawa emosi begini."

Leeteuk menggeleng cepat. " Aku harus tahu apa yang terjadi. Dan kalau kalian nggak bisa menjelaskan padaku apa yang terjadi, lebih baik aku langsung menemui Hankyung-sshi dan bertanya padanya. Ujian macam apa yang diberikannya."

" Aku setuju." Jawab Zhoumi. " Kurasa percuma kalau kita bertanya. Yah, seenggaknya Henly itu namja yang keras kepala dalam pendiriannya. Kalau dia nggak mau cerita, maka dia nggak akan cerita padaku."

Tapi berbeda dengan Yesung, dia diam dan memilih menghela nafas. " Ya, hyung.. Zhoumi.. Sekarang aku tanya, nih.. Gimana caranya menemui ketua dari DragonAni itu? Apa kalian punya jalan? Sedangkan kalian tahu, saat kita ke kastilnya dulu itu mereka yang membawa kita."

Keheningan melanda. Tumben si Yesung ngomongnya bener..

" Aku nggak bisa membiarkannya. Ne, aku nggak bisa membiarkan mereka gagal tanpa aku tahu alasannya. Dan kalau bisa.. Aku ingin meminta ujian pengulang untuk mereka. Aku nggak bisa melihat mereka berwajah sesedih itu. Menjadi sosok sempurna itu adalah impian mereka, dan kini impian mereka semua hancur dan itu secara nggak langsung juga menghancurkanku." Suara Leeteuk kembali melembut. Namja itu menopang dagunya sambil menatap ke luar jendela.

Degh! Tubuhnya menegang saat melihat dua orang namja yang bisa dibilang cukup dikenalnya.

" Itu Shindong dan Siwon?" Gumamnya.

" Eh? Mana?" Tanya Yesung sambil menatap kearah yang ditatap Leeteuk. Mata sipit namja itu melebar. " Hyung! Itu memang mereka!" Tanpa sadar Yesung berdiri sambil bertumpu di meja. " Bukannya disaat begini kita harus mengejar mereka dan mempertemukan kita dengan Hankyung-sshi."

" You right, Yesung hyung." Balas Zhoumi. " Lalu, kenapa kita masih dududk disini memperhatikan mereka?" Tanyanya gemas dan dibalas dengan tatapan mata ragu dari kedua hyungnya. " Aiish.. Kalian lemot. Cepat kejar mereka!" Zhoumi berlari meninggalkan tempat mereka.

Dan Leeteuk dan Yesung mengikuti dibelakangany.

Aiish.. Seenggaknya.. Seseorang.. Ada yang mau bayarin minuman mereka yang sebenarnya belum dibayar?

Seorang pelayan hendak meneriaki mereka karena ketiga namja tampan itu belum bayar minumannya. Tapi mulutnya terkunci begitu melihat beberapa lembar uang tergeletak manis di meja mereka. Padahal tadi nggak ada uang. Lalu, siapa yang membayarnya?

(plis deh author, sempet- sempetnya lu ngebahas soal ini! DX)

.

Sementara itu Siwon dan Shindong berjalan santai. Ne, mereka berjalan santai seperti biasa. Namun entah kenapa Leeteuk, Yesung dan Zhoumi nggak bisa mengejar mereka bahkan mendekat pun sangat sulit.

" Hyung.. Apa sudah cukup jauh?" Tanya Siwon pelan sambil merenggangkan tangannya.

Shindong mengangguk. " Ne, disini aja bisa deh Siwonnie.."

" Oke." Siwon memutar tubuhnya dan menatap tiga namja yang berlari cepat menuju dirinya. Ia mengangkat tangannya dan memperlihatkan telapak tangannya. " Selamat datang kembali, hyungdeul.." Ucapnya ramah dan saat itu juga cahaya transparan keluar dari tangannya dan menangkap sosok Leeteuk, Yesung dan Zhoumi.

Detik berikutnya, kelima namja itu langsung menghilang ditelan hujan.

0o0o0o0o0

Drok! Drok! Drok!

Sungmin berjalan malas kearah pintu apartemen yang diketuk secara membabi buta. Ia tahu siapa yang datang karena dia bisa merasakannya. Saat pintu terbuka Henry langsung berlari masuk ke apartemen Yesung.

" Mochi.." Wookie menatapnya ragu.

" Aiish.. Baru aja apa kalian nggak merasakannya?"

" Merasakan apa?" Tanya Hyukkie yang sedang duduk sambil menekuk lututnya di atas sofa.

Henry menatap ketiganya kesal. " Kalian nggak bisa merasakan sebuah kekuatan besar yang tiba- tiba muncul lalu menghilang dengan cepat itu? Aiish.. Kalian ini kok nggak peka sih? Aku tadi merasakannya!"

Ketiga namja itu terkejut mendengar ucapan Henry.

" Jinjja? Apa Donghae dan yang lainnya?"

" Aniyo." Jawab Henry. " Kubilang kan kekuatan besar. Dan itu artinya kekuatan salah satu dari orang DragonAni."

Trrrt~ Ponsel Wookie bergetar.

" Yeoboseyo?" Sapa namja itu ragu. " Ah, Kyuhyunnie? Wae?" Ketiga namja yang ada diruangan itu menatap Wookie bingung. Berusaha menangkap apa yang dibicarakannya dengan Kyuhyun, namja yang meneleponnya.

Tatapan mata Wookie melebar. Ia langsung berdiri. " Ji-jinjja? Ne, ne.. Ka-kami akan segera kesana. Kalian tunggu aja di tempat kita keluar dari wilayah DragonAni itu. Ne, arraseo.. Tenanglah, Kyunnie.. Annyeong."

" Waeyo, Wookie?" Hyukkie merasa jantungnya kini berdegup panik.

Bukan hanya Wookie, Sungmin dan Henry juga merasakan hal yang sama. Sesuatu yang buruk pasti sedang terjadi. Bisa dilihat dari raut wajah Wookie yang kacau itu.

" Seperti yang Henry katakan, Kibum juga merasakan ada kekuatan besar muncul lalu tiba- tiba hilang. Dan disaat yang bersamaan, Kyuhyun benar- benar kehilangan jejak keberadaan Teukie hyung dari dunia ini." Jelas Wookie perlahan dengan nada serius.

" Tapi diluar hujan, indera penciuman Kyuhyun kan nggak bisa dipercaya kalau hujan!" Sangkal Hyukkie.

Kali ini Sungmin menggeleng. " Memang penciuman Kyu nggak bisa digunakan untuk melacak saat hujan. Tapi indera perasanya bisa digunakan untuk mendeteksi berada dimana seseorang. Kalau orang itu menghilang, maka signal dalam dirinya pun lenyap. Setiap orang memiliki signal yang berbeda- beda. Dan aku tahu yang Kyu rasakan adalah signal kehilangan dari Teukie hyung."

" Jadi?" Henry meminta penjelasan lebih lanjut.

" Teukie hyung menghilang bersamaan dengan kekuatan yang Henry rasakan tadi menghilang. Dan karena saat ini pastinya Teukie hyung bersama dengan Yesung hyung dan Zhoumi hyung. Itu artinya mereka bertiga menghilang, atau lebih buruknya.. Dibawa oleh salah satu orang dari DragonAni." Lanjutnya.

Wookie bergegas menyambar jaketnya. " Teorinya nanti aja, hyung. Sekarang Donghae hyung, Kibummie dan Kyuhyunnie sedang menuju belakang sekolah, tempat kita keluar dari wilayah DragonAni. Disanalah satu- satunya jalan masuk. Mumpung hujan masih belum berhenti. Itu artinya pintu masuk itu belum tertutup."

" Ne, ayo cepat kesana!" Seru Hyukkie menambahi.

.

Lima menit. Ya, para anihuman itu hanya butuh waktu lima menit untuk sampai di tempat yang mereka tuju. Jangan heran, karena mereka para anihuman tentunya. Dan saat Sungmin dan yang lainnya sampai, Donghae, Kibum dan Kyuhyun sudah berada di tempat itu.

Henry yang menggantung di bahu Wookie sebagai koala langsung meloncat dari turun sekalian berubah menjadi sosok manusianya. " Hyung!" Serunya sambil mendarat di tanah becek dan menatap Donghae, Kibum dan Kyu bergantian. " Masih bisa?"

Hyukkie dan Sungmin juga ikut meloncat dari Wookie yang terbang dengan menggunakan sayap gagaknya. Wookie sendiri langsung mendarat di tanah.

" Apa kalian bisa merasakannya?" Gumam Kibum yang matanya masih agak sembab. Namja itu melangkah kesebuah pohon besar dan menyentuh batang besarnya perlahan sambil memejamkan matanya. Ia kembali menatap Henry. " Coba kau rasakan, Mochi.."

Henry mengangguk dan mendekati Kibum lalu menyentuh pohon itu.

Jangan aneh kenapa hanya kedua orang itu yang menyentuh batang pohon. Karena hanya Kibum dan Henry yang bisa mendeteksi dimana keberadaan kekuatan besar yang muncul atau menghilang.

Henry mengerutkan keningnya. " Sudah hampir tertutup."

" Jadi ini jalan masuknya?" Sungmin mendekati pohon besar itu dan menatap Donghae. " Kalian sudah mencarinya?"

" Kami sampai lima menit sebelum hyung sampai. Dan Kibum langsung mencarinya. Ternyata di pohon itulah letak pintu masuknya." Jelas Donghae. " Apa.. Kita akan kesana sekarang?" Tanyanya ragu.

" Tentu!" Kali ini Kyuhyun kelihatan semangat. " Ayo buka pintu itu secara paksa Kibum hyung, mochi.."

" Henly, kau siap?" Tanya Kibum memastikan.

Henry mengangguk. " Ne, hyung.."

Perlahan kedua namja itu saling menautkan tangannya satu sama lain dan berpegangan erat. Satu tangan lainnya di arahkan ke pohon besar itu.

" Buka!" Seru keduanya bersamaan dan saat itu muncul cahaya putih dengan cepat mengarah ke batang pohon itu.

Wuung~ Sebuah lingkaran hitam muncul di batang pohon itu.

" Itu pintu masuknya?" Tanya Hyukkie penasaran.

Kibum mengangguk. Dan saat itu dia dan Henry yang pertama masuk ke dalam lingkaran hitam itu. Berikutnya semua anihuman yang tersisa masuk ke dalam lubang hitam itu dan lubang itu tertutup dengan cepat.

0o0o0o0o0o0

~Yesung pov~

Beberapa saat yang lalu kami kembali sadar kalau kami berada di sebuah kastil. Ne, kastil DragonAni yang dulu juga pernah kami datangi saat menghadapi ujian pertama untuk para anihuman yang kami asuh.

Kutatap namja berwibawa yang duduk di kursi kehormatannya.

" Katakan pada kami apa ujiannya? Dan kenapa dongsaeng kami gagal semua?" Leetek hyung yang bertanya. Suaranya nggak terdengar penuh amarah, tapi penuh dengan keingin tahuan yang dalam.

Aku tahu.. Aku juga sangat ingin tahu dengan apa yang terjadi.

Muak rasanya melihat wajah ketiga dongsaengku tertekuk begitu.

" Apa kalian ingin tahu?" Tanya Heechul, si cheetah cantik itu dengan nada sinis dan senyum yang nggak kalah sinisnya dengan matanya.

Leeteuk hyung mengangguk. " Cepat jelaskan."

" Tuan.. Kurasa mereka memang harus tahu.." Si cheetah cantik itu duduk di pinggiran kursi Hankyung-sshi dan mengecup pipi namja tampan itu sekilas. " Agar mereka tahu betapa menyedihkannya ketujuh anihuman kecil itu."

" Ya, kau! Jangan mengasihani dongsaengku!" Zhoumi berseru marah.

" Tenanglah, Zhoumi.." Kutahan bahunya yang sedikit tersentak. Mustahil memang merasa tenang kalau dipanas- panasi begitu. Kutatap kelima anggota DragonAni itu. " Jebal.. Kalian harus menceritakan pada kami kenapa mereka gagal."

Hankyung berdiri. " Mereka gagal karena nggak bisa menjalankan ujiannya dengan baik."

" Aku tahu itu. Tapi apa ujiannya sehingga mereka nggak bisa menjalaninya?" Tanya Leeteuk hyung nggak sabar dengan mengepalkan tangannya erat. Hyungku yang bisanya sabar dan tenang ini juga jadi sedikit emosi rupanya.

Kulihat namja berbadan kekar, Kangin berjalan mendekati Hankyung-sshi dan membisikkan sesuatu padanya. Hankyung-sshi tersenyum dan menatap lurus ke belakang kami.

Penasaran, aku menoleh kebelakang dan..

Duar! Pintu kastil itu meledak.

" Mwo? Apa yang terjadi?" Zhoumi menoleh kaget.

" Hyung!/Gege!"

Eh? Itu suara para anihuman itu kan?

Dari balik asap yang mengepul itu aku bisa melihat tujuh namja remaja berlari menghampiri kami. Ya, ketujuh namja itu.. Para dongsaeng anihuman kami.

~Yesung pov end~

.

" Gege!" Henry langsung menghambur memeluk Zhoumi erat. " Gege.. Gwaenchanayo? Aku khawatir gege terluka lagi." Namja polos itu melepaskan pelukannya pada Zhoumi dan menatap kedua hyung lainnya.

" Ne, Henly.. Gwaenchana.." Jawab Zhoumi sambil mengusap kepala dongsaengnya lembut.

" Hyung!" Wookie dengan manjanya juga langsung memeluk Yesung dan Yesung hanya mengusap bahu namja mungil itu sambil tersenyum lembut.

" Kalian kok bisa berada disini?" Leeteuk bertanya.

Donghae meraih tangan hyungnya dengan wajah sedih. " Mian hyung.. Seharusnya hyung nggak usah kesini. Tempat ini terlalu berbahaya.."

Leeteuk tersenyum. " Aniyo. Aku harus kesini untuk mengetahui apa yang terjadi pada kalian semua." Jawabnya serius dan kembali menatap Hankyung dan yang lainnya tegas dan tajam. " Sekarang, lanjutkan pembicaraan kita, Hankyung-sshi."

" Baik." Hankyung kembali duduk di kursinya. " Ujian keduanya adalah pengorbanan."

" Pengorbanan?" Ulang Yesung.

" Ne. Ujian kedua apakah mereka bisa mengorbankan kalian demi lulus atau naik ke tahap berikutnya. Aku hanya menyuruh mereka memilih." Hankyung tersenyum ramah sebentar.

Membunuh dibilang hanya? Aiish.. Hankyung hyung.. Kenapa kau jadi jahat?

" Memilih apa?" Tanya Zhoumi pelan. Entah kenapa jawabannya seakan membuatnya merasa takut.

" Pertama, mereka harus bisa melukai kalian kalau ingin naik ke tahap berikutnya. Atau mereka bisa membunuh kalian agar bisa langsung lulus dan kuberikan daerah kekuasaan untuk anihuman."

Degh! Jantung Leeteuk, Yesung dan Zhoumi langsung berdegup keras. Yang benar saja! Membunuh! Para anihuman itu harus membunuh hyung sendiri? Yah, mana mungkin mereka melakukan hal itu.

Leeteuk menatap ketiga dongsaengnya yang kini menunduk. " Jeongmal?" Tanyanya ragu.

Kyuhyun mengangguk. " Ne, hyung. Dan kami semua menolak. Kami nggak akan mau menjadi sosok anihuman sempurna kalau harus membunuh hyungdeul. Itu hal mustahil. Dan daripada melakukannya, lebih baik kami semua mundur."

" Tapi_" Yesung berusaha berkilah tapi tangan Wookie yang memeluknya erat membuatnya mengurungkan niatnya. Wookie sudah terisak pelan sekarang. Yesung nggak bisa mengucapkan kata- kata yang tepat saat ini.

Zhoumi perlahan memeluk Henry. " Pabboya.. Hanya karena itu kalian harus rela gagal? Padahal kita kan nggak memiliki hubungan darah."

" Meski begitu, hyungdeul tetap sangat berharga. Meski nggak memiliki hubungan, meski berada di dunia yang berbeda. Aku sangat menyayangi Mimi ge." Balas Henry parau dan kalimat itu mutlak membuat ketiga pengasuh itu bungkam.

Sungmin meraih tangan Yesung lembut. " Jadi hyung tahu kan kenapa kami memilih mundur..?"

" Tapi tetap aja aku yang nggak terima.." Balas Yesung serba salah.

Leeteuk kembali menatap Hankyung. " Apa nggak ada jalan lain?" Tanyanya.

Ketua itu menggeleng.

" Ah, bukannya ada satu cara." Potong Heechul cepat. " Kalian mau tahu?"

" Apa?"

" Kalau ketiga pengasuh itu dengan senang hati menyerahkan nyawa mereka, makan para anihuman itu juga akan dinyatakan lulus. Bukankah begitu Tuan?" Tanya Siwon kalem.

Senyum licik terulas diwajah Hankyung. " Ah benar. Cara itu masih berlaku."

" Apa kalian mau?" Kali ini Shindong yang bertanya.

Keheningan melanda ruangan yang luas itu. Tapi berikutnya, Hyukkie langsung menarik Yesung mendekatinya sedangkan Donghae kini menghalangi Teukie yang kini berada dibelakangnya.

" Andwae! Kami terima kegagalan ini! Dan kalian jangan melukai hyung kami lagi!" Seru Donghae sambil menggeram pelan.

Heechul tersenyum sinis. " Kau nggak bisa melakukannya kan?"

" Diam!" Hyukkie berteriak marah dan Yesung langsung menahan lengannya agar dongsaengnya itu nggak mengamuk atau melakukan kekacauan disini.

Heechul tertawa. " Kalau kalian nggak bisa, biar aku yang melakukannya."

Kali ini ketujuh anihuman itu tersentak kaget.

Dengan gerakan cepat Heechul meloncat seperti kucing sambil mengibaskan tangannya tiga kali. Tekanan angin bagai sabit mengarah cepat menghantam Leeteuk, Yesung dan Zhoumi. Ya, hanya ketiga orang itu yang terkena.

Bugh! Ketiganya melayang cepat menghantam tembok kastil.

" Ukh!" Darah keluar dari mulut Zhoumi dan detik itu juga ketiga namja itu nggak bergerak dan memejamkan matanya.

" Gege!" Henry histeris sambil menangis dan berlari menghampiri Zhoumi. Disentuhnya dada Zhoumi dan dia langsung membeku. " Andwae! Gege! Ppali! Ppali ireona! Gege!"

Keenam anihuman yang masih ditempatnya langsung membeku saat menyadari apa yang terjadi dihadapan mereka.

" Baiklah.. Kini kunyatakan kalian lulus ujian kedua." Gumam Hankyung.

" Lulus..?" Kyuhyun menggeram sambil menoleh menatap Hankyung tajam. " Lulus katamu!" Namja itu langsung berlari dengan gesit dan melakukan salto di udara. Sama seperti yang Heechul lakukan. Gerakan tendangannya membentuk tekanan angin yang kuat yang mengarah cepat kearah Hankyung.

Pemimpin itu tetap diam di kursinya. Namun cheetahnya dengan gesit meloncat kehadapannya dan menepis serangan Kyuhyun dengan sangat mudah dengan balasan dari serangannya.

Kyuhyun menggeram menatap Heechul marah. " Kau.. Kau.. Kau bunuh hyungku!" Jeritnya menggelegar.

" Kyu!" Donghae berusaha menenangkan dongsaengnya itu dengan menarik tangannya, tapi Kyuhyun menghentakkan tangan Donghae kencang. " Kyu! Tenangkan dirimu!"

" DIAM HYUNG!" Kyuhyun membentak.

Plak! Dengan satu tamparan Sungmin menampar Kyuhyun dan namja itu langsung membeku ditempatnya.

Wookie terisak pilu dalam pelukan Hyukkie, Kibum pun sudah terjatuh lemas sambil menahan tangisnya yang sudah pecah. Henry masih menangis sambil memeluk tubuh Zhoumi yang kini mulai dingin.

" Jaga emosimu." Ucap Sungmin dingin.

Kyuhyun diam menunduk. Matanya terasa panas dan akhirnya air matanya tumpah. Akhirnya dia menangis. " Teukie hyung~"

" Bukannya ini yang kalian inginkan?" Kangin bersuara. " Kalian kan lulus dan itu bagus kan? Apalagi yang kalian tangisi? Sekarang kalian bisa kembali dan mayat ketiga namja itu biar kami yang tangani."

" Brengsek!" Maki Kyuhyun sambil menyeka air matanya dan kembali menyerang secara membabi buta. Akhirnya terjadi pertarungan berat sebelah antara Kyuhyun melawan Kangin dan Heechul.

" Kita harus menghentikannya." Ucap Sungmin yang masih berusaha tenang meski sekarang hatinya hancur berantakan.

Donghae diam. Matanya menatap bergantian kearah teman- teman serta hyungnya. Lalu berhenti menatap Kyuhyun. Hatinya hancur, sakit, dan perih di saat yang bersamaan. Melihat hyungnya dibunuh didepan mata, dan sekarang dongsaengnya bertarung mempertaruhkan nyawanya. Ini terlalu menyakitkan untuknya.

Bugh! Tubuh Kyuhyun terpelanting dan berguling hingga menabrak tembok tepat disamping tubuh Yesung yang kaku dan mulai pucat.

" Uhuk!" Kyuhyun mengeluarkan darah dari mulutnya. Dengan lemah ia menatap kearah ketiga hyungnya yang sudah nggak bergerak. " Hyung~" Air matanya kembali tumpah dan dia menunduk.

Heechul tersenyum sinis. " Hanya segitu saja kemampuanmu anihuman kecil? Mengecewakan.."

" Sudah hentikan!" Jerit Hyukkie parau. " Hentikan.. Hentikan semua.. Hiks.."

Sungmin menghela nafas. Pertahannya runtuh sudah..

Namja itu menutup wajahnya. Menangis.. Bibir mungilnya mengucapkan kata 'hyung' dengan sangat lemah.. Diikuti kata mianhae yang diulang- ulang. Ia menyesal telah menjadikan Yesung ataupun kedua hyung lainnya mengalami nasib seperti ini.

" Hyuung~"

Whuush~

Degh! Anihuman lain langsung menatap kearah Donghae kaget.

Tubuh Donghae diselimuti cahaya merah. Api.. Ya, api! Matanya merah dan dia menatap para DragonAni marah. Sangat marah.

" Apa yang terjadi hyung!" Kibum berlari menghampiri Donghae namun dia diam saat merasakan hawa panas dari tubuh Donghae. Ia menatap Sungmin. " Kekuatannya, naik secara pesat hyung! Kita harus bagaimana?"

Sungmin menghapus air matanya. Perlahan api juga bergelung mengitari Sungmin.

" Hyung!"

" Kalian.. Harus menebus apa yang kalian lakukan terhadap hyung-ku.." Bisik Sungmin pelan. " Aaaarrrggghh!" Namja itu langsung menjerit sambil mengepalkan kedua tangannya.

Mendengar Sungmin menjerit, Donghae ikut menjerit.

" Aakh.." Kibum yang berada paling dekat dengan mereka langsung terduduk lemas. Sesuatu yang besar merasukinya dan entah kenapa dia nggak bisa menahannya. Antara perasaan marah dan keutuhan pikirannya sedang menguasai dirinya. Saling bertarung siapakah yang akan menang. Dan amarah memenangkannya. " Huaaa!" Kibum menjerit sejadi- jadinya saat api ikut menyelimutinya.

Dengan adanya tiga kekuatan besar yang tiba- tiba nggak terkendali, keempat anihuman lainnya yang sejak tadi hanya menegang kaku ikut terbawa akan tekanan kekuatan besar itu. Kini tujuh api bergemul memenuhi ruangan itu.

" Tuan!" Heechul meloncat cepat ke Hankyung sambil berubah menjadi cheetah.

Hankyung duduk sambil tetap tenang dan tersenyum. " Kita lihat perkembangan mereka. Sekaranglah ujian yang sesungguhnya baru dimulai..

.

.

To be continued~

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

Annyeong readers..

Hhaha.. Lagi- lagi kukatakan jeongmal mianhae karena ini ff mandet lama banget. Entah kenapa aku merasa bosan membuat ff ber-long chapter semacam ini. Tapi karena kalian setia me-review aq menjadi semangat. Aku akan melanjutkan ff ini sampai tamat!

Ya, ff ini ku publish bersamaan dengan satu ff KyuMin, kalau ada waktu di baca, yah..

Kali ini sebenarnya aq mau bales review kalian, tapi rasanya susah banget. *alesan basi super nggak mutu*

Nah..

Aku juga nggak mau ngomen banyak- banyak..

Sekali ini.. Review lagi yaa.. :D


	8. Chapter 8

**We Love You Hyung**

**Super Junior fantasy Fanfiction**

**By :: Kim Taena!**

.

**Perhatian** :: disini aq memberikan penegasan.. FF INI MILIK SAYA! Nggak ada satupun orang yang boleh share atau copy ff ini tanpa izin dari saya! Apalagi kalau sampai ngga dikasih credit-nya. Buat semua readers.. SEMUA! Jadi, kalau ada yang berniat share ff saya, harap hubungi saya via facebook di **Kim Taena Athena-Liyuuko** atau twitter **thena_taena**.

Gomawo atas perhatiannya..

Saya nggak akan memaafkan orang yg seenaknya aja share ff saya dan ff author lain scara sembarangan -tanpa izin- bahkan di aku- aku sbagai karya pribadi.

NO PLAGIATISME! *thena dalam mode :: murka*

.

**Chapter 8**

_**Full Power!**_

**.**

**.**

" Sekaranglah ujian yang sebenarnya baru dimulai." Gumam Hankyung sambil menatap ke tujuh anihuman itu dan tersenyum bangga. Sang pemimpin itu berdiri. " Kalian berempat. Pergilah dari sini."

" Mwo! Wae?" Heechul menarik tangan Hankyung nggak terima.

Hankyung terseyum menatap Heechul dan ketiga anihumannya yang kini bersitegang dibelakangnya. " Kastil ini akan hancur. Kalian harus pergi dari sini."

" Aniyo!" Heechul melingkar dipinggir kaki Hankyung. " Ani, Tuan. Aku akan tetap disini."

Dengan lembut Hankyung mengusap kepala cheetahnya. " Aku akan baik- baik saja. Kalau kalian disini, radiasi kekuatan kalian akan semakin membuat mereka kacau. Jadi lebih baik kalian pergi."

Sang cheetah kini diam.

" Tuan benar, Heechul hyung.. Lebih baik kita pergi." Siwon membenarkan sambil menatap lurus ke Hankyung yang tengah tersenyum. " Kau.. Akan menyusul kan?"

" Tentu. Aku kan pemimpin kalian."

" Baiklah." Ucap Siwon cepat sambil berlari menjauh dan berubah menjadi kuda bersayap lagi. Kangin dan Shindong memilih berubah dan berlari keluar dari ruangan itu. Dan Heechul yang terakhir pergi dari dalam kastil itu dengan tampang nggak terima.

Kini tinggallah Hankyung yang terus mengamati ketujuh anihuman muda yang masih mengejang hebat dengan gelombang api yang semakin besar.

Sret! Tiba- tiba Hankyung menciptakan sebuah cambut api di tangan kanannya dan menyabetkan cambuk itu diudara. Ketujuh anihuman itu langsung menatap ke arah cambuk itu dengan tatapan sangar.

Hankyung tersenyum. " Inilah saatnya kekuatan kalian dijinakkan. Kalau kekuatan kalian nggak segera dinetralisir, maka akan menghancurkan kalian semua. Karena itu aku memancing kalian agar mengeluarkan kekuatan kalian. Aku tak ingin ada anihuman yang hancur karena dirinya sendiri." Lagi- lagi namja itu menyabetkan cambuknya di udara dan membuat tatapan mata ketujuh anihuman itu mengejar gerakan cambuknya.

Kenapa mereka begitu?

" Ayo kejar dan serang aku.." Dengan cepat Hankyung memutari sekeliling kastil itu sambil menyabetkan cambuknya secara asal dan membuat ketujuh anihuman itu mengejarnya dengan berlari seperti hewan berkaki empat. Ne, mereka berlari dan meloncat menggunakan dua kaki dan tangannya.

Zrussh! Dengan cepat semburan api dari tubuh Hyukkie mengarah ke Hankyung.

Hankyung berkelit cepat sambil memancing Hyukkie agar mengikuti gerakannya. Namun sedetik sebelum Hankyung menghentakkan cambuknya ia langsung berhenti saat melihat Kyuhyun dengan sangar sudah menghadangnya sambil menggeram.

Hankyung meloncat cepat sebelum Kyuhyun menyerangnya dengan cakarnya yang tajam namun lagi- lagi namja itu tersentak saat mendapati Wookie sudah terbang diatasnya hendak menangkapnya dengan cakar tangannya.

Hankyung memutar tubuhnya dan melilitkan cambuknya ke kaki Wookie dan berhasil. Namja itu menarik cambuknya dan Wookie tertarik kebawah menabrak Donghae yang hendak menyerang Hankyung.

Brugh! Kedua namja itu langsung terjatuh di lantai.

Hankyung menjajakkan kakinya berdiri di dinding kastil. Berdiri terbalik.

Kini Sungmin meloncat dengan sangat cepat kearahnya dan Hankyung langsung meloncat kesamping untuk menghindar sambil menghentakkan cambuknya kearah Sungmin san melilitkannya di tangan Sungmin.

Setelah cambuknya melilit Sungmin, ia menghantamkan tubuh Sungmin ke Kyuhyun yang berniat menyerangnya lagi. Kedua namja itu saling berbenturan ke tembok hingga Sungmin mengeluarkan darag dari mulutnya.

Hankyung menyeringai menatap kedua anihuman itu. Sorot mata tajamnya langsung menangkap gerakan Henry dan Kibum yang tiba- tiba menyerang dari arah atasnya dengan gerakan yang sama. Hankyung melempar cambuknya dan memutar tubuhnya dengan cepat hingga mengacaukan tekanan angin dan menciptakan pusaran angin diatanya.

Kibum menghentakkan kakinya di udara untuk menghindari tekanan angin itu. Henry mengubah gerakannya menjadi kesamping dan meluncur kebawah mendekati Hankyung.

Disaat cambuk Hankyung kembali ke tangan pemiliknya, disaat itu juga Henry berniat menarik cambuk api itu. Tapi sial buat Henry, ia langsung menjerit karena tangannya terbakar memegang cambuk api itu.

Brugh! Henry terjatuh tepat dibawah kaki Hankyung.

" Kalian masih sangat payah dalam menggunakan kekuatan ini. Seandainya kekuatan ini terlepas tanpa aku. Maka kalian akan benar- benar membunuh ketiga namja itu." Hankyung berlari menjauh dari ketujuh anihuman yang masih mengeluarkan api dengan nafas tersenggal- senggal itu.

Kedua tangan namja itu terbuka lebar. " Kembalilah seperti sebelumnya.."

Hankyung menghentakkan cambuknya beberapa kali ke langit, membuat ketujuh anihuman itu merespon dan mata mereka mengejar arah cambuk itu dengan ganas.

Saat hentakkan ketujuh, ketujuh anihuman itu langsung bergerak cepat menerjang Hankyung secara bersamaan.

Hankyung melompat disaat yang sudah diperhitungkan olehnya.. Disaat ketujuh anihuman itu berada dibawahnya, cambuk Hankyung berubah memanjang dang dengan cepat melilit ketujuh anihuman itu menjadi satu.

Tap! Hankyung kembali mendarat dengan satu tangan memegang ujung cambuknya.

Senyum manis dan tenang masih terukir di wajahnya.

" Katakan padaku.. Siapa kalian semua?"

" Grrrar!" Kyuhyun menggeram sambil menggertakkan giginya dengan mata yang semakin memerah dan taring yang mulai terlihat.

Hankyung tersenyum. " Sebentar lagi sempurna, ya..?"

" Aaaaaakkh!" Lengkingan histeris Kibum membuat Hankyung agak kaget. Tiba- tiba Kibum kelihatan sangat kesakitan, beriringan dengan munculnya ekor dari belakang tubuhnya dan bentuknya yang sedikit mulai berubah.

Hankyung memilih duduk sambil memperhatikan ketujuh anihuman itu.

Kyuhyun ikutan menjerit dan telinganya berubah menjadi telinga berwarna abu- abu yang semakin panjang di atas kepalanya. Ekor yang lebat muncul di belakangnya dan dia mengejang seiring dengan wajahnya yang berubah. Mulutnya perlahan menjorok membentuk rahang srigala dan bajunya hancur sudah karena ukuran tubuhnya yang berubah.

Perubahan sempurna terjadi pada Kyuhyun, dalam hitungan detik namja itu sudah bukan lagi berwujud anjing kecil, namun kini sosonknya adalah srigala abu- abu bermata hitam pekat yang sangat mengagumkan.

Cambuk Hankyung hancur sudah karena beberapa anihuman mulai berubah. Kini namja tampan itu duduk sambil bersandar dengan tangannya. " Bagus.. Srigala pintar.."

Kyuhyun diam. Matanya kelihatan lelah dan dia memilih membungkukkan tubuhnya sambil menatap keenam anihuman yang sedang menjerit ria. Hhehe..

Kibum yang pertama menjerit juga sudah nyaris sempurna. Ekor putihnya memanjang dan dua tanduk muncul di atas kepalanya. Bulu- bulu halus berwarna putih menutupi seluruh tubuh namja itu dan wajahnya berubah menjadi wajah rusa. Ne, Kibum berubah menjadi rusa putih bermata emas.

Kini Sungmin. Ia berdiri kesakitan sambil memegangi kepalanya dan tubuhnya mulai membesar. Meninggi dan membulat. Telinganya berubah jadi lebih kecil dan matanya menjadi bulat besar berwarna cokelat. Cakarnya membesar dan tangannya juga seluruh tubuhnya ditutupi bulu lebat yang juga berwarna putih.

Sungmin berubah menjadi beruang kutub? Omo~

Sayap hitam Wookie berubah menjadi kecoklatan dan perlahan semakin melebar. Berbeda dengan sayap gagak, sayap itu terbuka sempurna hingga sebesar tubuh Wookie. Hidung dan mulutnya perlahan berubah menjadi paruh yang besar dan kuat. Bulu kecoklatan dan sorot mata tajamnya kini muncul. Dengan sukses namja mungil itu berubah jadi rajawali yang matanya sangat tajam.

Wookie yang tadinya terbang langsung terjatuh di lantai karena kelelahan dengan proses perubahan itu.

Hankyung mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah Donghae, Hyukkie dan Henry.

Ketiganya berubah secara nggak tentu. Mungkin ini perubahan yang paling menyakitkan untuk mereka. Berubah ke satu bentuk sempurna aja udah menyakitkan, apalagi ini.. Harus berubah tanpa tahu apa yang akan menang.

Hankyung masih bersabar menunggu.

" Akan ada tiga jenis yang sama-sama spesial kalau begini jadinya." Gumamnya. " Yah, nggak masalah.. Untungnya mereka bertiga berada di pihak yang berbeda."

Kini Hyukkie berubah menjadi sosok yang lebih besar. Seluruh tubuhnya tertutupi bulu lebat berwarna putih dan berwujud seperti kera. Matanya berwarna hijau jernih dan sayup. Sosok itu langsng terduduk lemas. Hyukkie berubah menjadi yetti.

" Pantas perubahannya sulit.. Yetti setingkat dengan mamooth.. Anihuman dengan wujud hewan yang nyaris punah memang sulit." Ucap Hankyung lagi.

Henry tiba- tiba terdiam dan terjatuh lemas masih dalam sosok manusia.

Hankyung berdiri kaget. " Apa yang berbeda?"

Tubuh namja itu bercahaya dan perlahan mengecil. Henry kembali berubah menjadi koala dan tentu aja hal itu membuat Hankyung kaget. Tapi begitu namja itu mau mendekati Henry, Hankyung kembali mundur.

Ne, dia merasakan tekanan kekuatan yang terlalu besar terpancar dari tubuh Henry.

" Setelah anihuman special dengan sosok mahluk langka, kini anihuman special dengan sosok tetap namun kekuatan yang berganda. Ini hebat sekali.. Mereka memang sangat berbakat." Namja itu menatap kearah Donghae yang masih bergonta- ganti sosok dengan cepat. " Apa yang akan terjadi padanya..?"

" Huaaa!" Donghae menjerit sambil menumpukkan kedua tangan dan lututnya di lantai. Ekor srigalanya perlahan berubah mengecil dan memanjang dengan bulu kecoklata di ujungnya. Surai kecoklatan muncul di lehernya dan tubuhnya berubah menjadi sosok harimau. Matanya berwarna coklat jernih dan menatap lelah ke Hankyung.

Hankyung tersenyum. " Pantas saja dia mengalami banyak perbuahan aneh.. Dia harimau..? Dan harimau jenis yang paling sedikit dir as anihuman. Jenis yang juga special." Namja itu kembali duduk dan menghela nafas lega.

" Oke.. Dengan begini kekuatan kalian sudah normal. Perubahan itu terjadi agar bisa menampung tingkat kekuatan kalian yang naik saat aku memancingnya dengan emosi tadi. Kekuatan anihuman baru, harus bisa dikendalikan dan dikeluarkan secepat mungkin sebelum mereka menghadapi situasi yang kacau." Hankyung menghela nafas sebentar. " Seperti yang aku bilang, kalau kekuatan itu terlepas disaat aku nggak ada, kalian mungkin akan membunuh ketiga hyung kalian juga menghancurkan diri kalian sendiri."

" Sekarang.. Kunyatakan kalian semua lulus ujian kedua." Senyum terkulas di bibir Hankyung.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0

" Ngh.." Henry namja terakhir yang akhirnya membuka matanya dalam kondisi normal.

Ketujuh anihuman itu sudah kembali ke wujud manusia dan kini berada di sebuah kamar yang sangat luas. Henry segera bangun dengan tampang shock. " Mimi gege!"

" Nae, mochi..?"

Henry tersentak begitu melihat gege tercintanya duduk di samping tempat tidur dimana ia berbaring dengan senyum seasoningnya yang sangat tampan. Perlahan air mata Henry menetes. " Apa aku.. sudah mati?"

" Pabbo.. Kau masih hidup. Sehat. Aku juga." Zhoumi menepuk pipi chubby Henry sambil tertawa dan menoleh ke arah lain.

Henry menatap ke arah yang diperhatikan Zhoumi.

Terlihat enam anihuman dan dua hyung berdiri tak jauh dari mereka dan menatap Henry lega.

Di ambang pintu juga ada Hankyung dan keempat anihumannya yang menunggu dengan tenang.

" Hankyung-sshi bilang, perubahanmu yang paling sempurna. Jadi kau yang paling lama sadar. Sedangkan Sungmin dan yang lainnya sudah sadar dari tadi." Jelas Leeteuk lembut sambil berjalan dan duduk di tepi tempat tidur Henry.

" Tapi.. Hyungdeul bukannya udah mati?"

Yesung tertawa pelan. " Ne, kami memang mati."

" Berarti kalian dihidupkan lagi?"

" Ani." Zhoumi mengusap rambut Henry lembut. " Saat serangan itu, entah bagaimana caranya tapi nyawa kami langsung terlepas dari raga kami. Kami masih berada di tempat itu dan memperhatikan kalian tapi dalam sosok ruh. Tadinya kaget juga melihat tubuh sudah terbaring mati tapi kita masih ada disini."

Henry diam membisu mendengar penjelasan Zhoumi. Ia kedengaran nggak percaya.

" Hankyung-sshi melakukan semua agar kalian bisa melepaskan seluruh kekuatan kalian dan bertransformasi ke bentuk sempurna. Karena kalau kalian lepas kendali diluar ujian, maka itu akan sangat berbahaya. Jadi sebelum ada yang lepas kendali, Hankyung-sshi langsung menangani semua." Tambah Leeteuk lembut.

Donghae berjalan mendekati Henry. " Ne, mochi.. dan bertia bagusnya.." Namja itu menoleh kearah kelima temannya yang tersenyum bangga.

" Kita lulus ujian kedua!" Seru mereka bersamaan sambil memeluk hyung masing- masing.

Henry masih terpaku. " Jinjjayo?"

" Ne, mochi.." Jawab Zhoumi.

Air mata namja mungil itu kembali mengalir. " Aishh.. Aku tadi takut sekali, gege!" Serunya sambil memeluk Zhoumi erat.

Hankyung menghela nafas lega.

Perlahan tangan Heechul merangkulnya lembut. " Gwaenchanayo, tuan?"

Hankyung mengangguk sambil tersenyum. " Aku hanya lelah aja. Kurasa memang nggak salah kalau memilih mereka menjadi penerus wilayah ini. Sang naga harus segera tidur." Gumanya lembut.

Siwon, Kangin dan Shindong diam memandangi tuannya.

" Tuan.. Kalau begitu.. Ayo istirahat.." Siwon menepuk bahu Hankyung pelan. " Disini, biar kami yang urus. Heechul hyung bisa mengantarnya kan?"

" Tentu." Jawab Heechul cepat sambil menarik tangan Hankyung dan kedua namja itu langsung berlalu pergi.

" Kita harus menjelaskan segala persiapan untuk ujian berikutnya." Gumam Kangin sambil berjalan lebih dulu masuk ke ruangan itu.

Siwon dan Shindong mengikutinya.

" Apa benar ini ujian terakhir?" Gumam Shindong ragu.

" Ya, hyung.. Seperti yang dikatakan tuan tadi.. Sang naga harus segera tertidur. Dan sebagai pengikut kita akan menemaninya." Jelas Siwon pelan.

" Arraseo."

0o0o0o0o0o0

" Ya, hyung! Jangan diganti!" Seru Wookie kesal karena acara memasak yang ditontonnya di ganti sama acara Sponge bob kesukaan Hyukkie dan Donghae ikutan nonton sambil makan pop corn.

Sedangkan Henry dan Kyuhyun asyik main PSP di pojok sofa nggak memperdulikan namja lain yang ribut.

Sungmin dan Kibum hanya menonton kelakuan mereka dalam diam dan sesekali menghela nafas bosan.

" Kalian kayak anak kecil." Gerutu Sungmin pelan.

Yesung memperhatikan ketiga anihumannya yang tengah bersantai di ruang tengah bersama empat anihuman lainnya. Sedangkan sekarang para hyung memilih berkumpul secara pribadi di dapur apartemen Yesung.

" Kelihatannya mereka semakin membaik.." Gumam Yesung sambil menatap ke kertas yang sedari tadi di coret- coret oleh Leeteuk dengan wajah frustasi. " Jadi bagaimana hyung? Udah selesai?"

Leeteuk mengangguk ragu. " Tapi aku masih belum paham, Sungie.. Kenapa Sungmin berubah jadi beruang? Kibum jadi rusa? Dan kenapa hanya Donghae, Henry dan Hyukkie yang dapat sosok special. Humm.. Kalau Kyuhyun dan Wookie, masih nyambung ya.."

Zhoumi menari kertas di atas meja dekat Leeteuk dan memperhatikannya. " Sejujurnya aku nggak terlalu memusingkannya. Pastinya, aku nggak mau berada di tempat semengerikan itu lagi, hyung.."

Leeteuk dan Yesung memandangi Zhoumi dalam- dalam.

Memang, itupun yang mereka rasakan. Bisa kalian bayangkan bagaimana rasanya berada di ruangan dimana orang- orang yang paling kalian jaga bertarung mati- matian dan kalian hanya bisa menonton tanpa melakukan apa- apa? Sangat mengerikan bukan?

" Aku juga masih bisa mengingat saat Sungmin menghantam lantai dan terluka." Gumam Yesung.

Leeteuk menghela nafas. " Jadi, apa kalian mengerti dari kata- kata sang naga harus segera tertidur yang diucapkan Siwon dua hari yang lalu?"

Keduanya terdiam..

Flashback..

" _Seperti yang kalian ketahui.. Kalian bertujuh lulus ujian kedua." Mulai Kangin. Namja itu membungkuk sopan. " Aku mewakili DragonAni meminta maaf pada kalian atas ujian kali ini."_

" _Ne, gwaenchana." Jawab Yesung santai._

" _Lalu, kapan ujian ketiga akan segera dilakukan?" Hyukkie bertanya dengan antusias._

_Siwon menatap namja itu dalam lalu menatap yang lainnya bergantian. " Sepertinya secepatnya. Kami nggak bisa menunggu, karena sang naga harus segera tertidur."_

" _Eh?"_

_Shindong mengangguk. " Dan para pengikutnya harus tetap setia. Karena itu kalian semua harus bersiap dengan ujian ketiga. Yang akan menjadi ujian terakhir nanti."_

Flasbahck end..

Ketiga hyung itu terdiam di tempat masing- masing..

" Bukankah kalau ujian itu berakhir.. Itu artinya kita harus berpisah?" Gumam Zhoumi sambil menunduk bingung.

.

.

To be continued~

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

Huff.. Jeongmal mianhae karena chap ini sngat dikit.. tadinya bagian ini mau dimasukin di chap tujuh, tapi aq rasa klo dimasukin d chap ketujuh akan sngat panjang, mkanya aq belah jdi dua chap dan hasilnya chap 8 singkat banget.

Gpp, kan?

Juga mian karena update yang super ngaret.. Thena lagi kurang mood bwat ngetik dan juga kesibukan gaje yg merajalela. Hhaha

Thanks buat yang ripiuw di chap sebelumnya juga crta genderswitch version kyumin kemarin. Selanjutnya akan dibuat versi EunHae yang merupaka sekuel dari KyuMin kemarin.

Thena juga minta maaf atas peringatan di awal chappie di atas..

Thena lagi shock gaje gra2 ada yg share ff thena tanpa izin dan tnpa nama penulis -credit-nya.. Mungkin kesannya lebay.. Tapi kalau hal ini terus berlanjut mungkin Thena akan memilih meninggalkan fandom dan beralih menjadi author di notes fb/wordpress. Hhehe..

Ada yang setuju dengan keputusan itu?

Oke.. Buat yang terakhir.. I LOVE YOU readers~ XD

.

Nah, review please.. kkk


	9. Chapter 9

.

" Mungkin ini berkesan berlebihan.." Gumam Heechul sendirian sambil menatap lurus ke langit malam dari atap kasti kelompok DragonAni. " Naga ya.." Namja cantik berwujud cheetah itu menghela nafas berat. Pikirannya nggak bisa berhenti memikirkan tuannya yang sangat disayanginya.

Sentuhan lembut seorang namja membuyarkan lamunannya.

Heechul menoleh dan melihat Siwon tersenyum lembut padanya. " Waeyo, Siwonnie?"

Siwon menggeleng sambil mensejajarkan posisinya dengan Heechul. " Sebentar lagi kan hyung? Kau pasti resah ya?" Senyuman manisnya berubah menjadi sorot keputus-asaan seakan- akan namja tampan itu berada di ujung tanduk dan nggak bisa melakukan apapun.

" Kurasa bukan hanya aku yang resah."

" Bagaimana keadaannya?"

Heechul menghela nafas. " Mempercepat perubahan sempurna tujuh anihuman muda itu memang bukan ide yang bagus."

" Tapi kalau ditunda pasti akan jadi masalah juga nantinya."

" Arraseo." Heechul menunduk sambil menatap tangan yang kini meremas ujing mantel merah mudanya. " Tapi karena itu tuan harus tidur sesegera mungkin, kan?

Kali ini Siwon nggak menanggapi ucapan Heechul. Matanya menatap lurus kedepan. Kepemandangan hutan yang mengelilingi kastil yang mereka tempati selama beberapa tahun selama ini.

.

* * *

><p><strong>.<strong>

**We Love You Hyung**

**Super Junior Fantasy Fancition**

**By :: Kim Taena_Thena**

**.**

**Chapter 9**

_**The Dragon!**_

**.**

* * *

><p><strong>.<br>**

" Telat!" Donghae tersentak bangun dari atas tempat tidurnya dan langsung berguling jatuh ke bawah saking kagetnya. " Aiish.. Pantat aye sakit.." Gerutunya. Mata coklatnya tertuju pada satu tempat tidur tingkat yang udah kosong. " Omo! Gue ditinggal!"

Dengan langkah secepat harimau Donghae langsung keluar dari kamarnya dan dalam waktu beberapa detik udah berada di dapur yang hanya dihuni oleh Leeteuk yang tengah mencuci piring.

" Hyung! Mana Kibum dan Kyuhyun!"

" Udah jalan ke sekolah dari tadi." Jawab Leeteuk santai sambil melirik jam dinding di dapur. " Kamu telat lho kalau nggak buru- buru."

" Kok hyung nggak bangunin aku!"

Namja cantik itu menoleh menatap dongsaengnya yang berwajah bête. " Kau tidur dengan sangat pulas Hae, aku nggak bisa membangunkanmu. Kemarin kau berubah jadi harimau kan?"

Donghae diam menatap hyungnya. Perlahan senyumnya terulas. " Hyung, kau menghawatirkanku eh?"

" Kau dongsaengku." Leeteuk kembali melanjutkan pekerjaannya yang sempat tertunda. " Untuk hari ini aja, kalau kau ingin membolos aku izinkan."

" Ani." Donghae menjawab cepat sambil menyambar roti panggang yang masih tersisa satu di atas meja makan.

Leeteuk menoleh lagi untuk melihat Donghae. " Ani?"

" Ne." Kali ini Donghae tersenyum bangga. " Aku kan akan menjadi anihuman sempurna dan menguasai sebuah daerah. Aku ini calon pemimpin hyung, mana bisa aku bolos! Aku mau ganti baju dulu!" Donghae kembali kabur dari ruang makan sambil mengunyah roti bakarnya.

Di dapur, kini Leeteuk tersenyum manis sambil menatap ke ambang pintu dapur.

" Semangat yang sangat bagus."

.

" Donghae hyung bakalan marah nggak yah?" Gumam Kyuhyun sambil menekan- nekan tombol PSP-nya dan melirik ke PSP Henry yang lagi- lagi duduk di lantai di sebelahnya. Ritual pagi sebelum belajar. Battle game.

Nggak ada jawaban.

Kyuhyun menoleh menatap Kibum sekilas. " Kibum hyung. Kau dengar aku? Sebentar lagi orangnya nyampe nih."

" Beruntung ya Donghae punya kekuatan special. Kalau telat bisa pakai kekuatannya dan dia akan selamat. Wookie juga bisa terbang cepat kalau buru- buru. Kibum dan Kyuhyun pun sama. Hanya aku, Sungmin hyung dan Henry aja nih yang nggak bisa gerak cepat."

" Huahaha! Dasar mahluk purbakala!" Ejek Henry sambil mem-pause game-nya dan tertawa geli menatap Hyukkie yang sekarang udah cemberut abis. " Piss, hyung.. Bercanda ah.. Jangan bertampang sangar gitu dong. Aku nggak mau dilumat sama yeti macam hyung.." Henry menjulurkan lidahnya. Ngeledek Hyukkie pastinya.

Sungmin satu- satunya yang terus- terusan berwajah masam. " Kenapa cuma aku yang berubah ke wujud yang aneh. Omaigat! Beruang kutub! Dari kelinci ke beruang! Apa- apaan ini!" Sungmin mengacak- acak rambutnya frustasi dan itu membuat Henry dan Kyuhyun langsung ngakak.

" Kurasa cocok." Jawab Kibum sambil senyum- senyum.

Jawaban itu membuat sang aegyeo melempar death glare pada si killer smile. " Cocok apanya? Nggak ada imut- imutnya sama sekali."

" Cocok kok hyung.." Wookie yang tadinya berniat diam udah tertawa pelan membenarkan ucapan Kibum. " Beruang dan hyung itu sama lho. Justru kalau disamakan dengan kelinci itu yang salah."

" Mwo!"

Kali ini Hyukkie ikutan ngakak. Bukannya membela, Wookie dongsaengnya malah membenarkan. Ketiga namja super imut itu udah ketawa gila- gilaan di lantai. Bahkan Kyuhyun udah nggak perduli lagi sama PSP-nya dan memilih menelantarkan PSP malang itu di sampingnya.

Kibum mengangguk sambil menepuk bahu Wookie. " Setuju sama Wookie hyung! Coba aja dilihat lagi, kelinci itu kan imut dan menggemaskan. Lincah tapi nggak bisa berbuat apa- apa. Sedangkan Sungmin hyung, luarnya aja yang imut dan menggemaskan, tapi dalamnya sangat hebat dan maskulin. Namja sejati kalau marah kayak beruang ngamuk." Kibum menjelaskannya dengan wajah super tenang. Dia nggak tahu kalau sebentar lagi beneran ada beruang ngamuk.

" Annyeong!" Donghae masuk ke dalam kelas dan langsung berlari menghampiri teman- temannya. Baru aja namja itu mau ngomel- ngomel sama Kibum dan Kyuhyun..

Brak! Sungmin menggebrak meja.

Donghae membatu. Baru juga dateng..

Kyuhyun, Hyukkie dan Henry seketika itu juga berenti tertawa. Keheningan melanda ketujuh anihuman itu. Sungmin menatap beringas ke Kibum dan Wookie, lalu bergantian menatap ketiga anihuman yang sudah bungkam.

" Ada yang berani komentar lagi tentang perubahanku?"

Donghae masih kebingungan. " Eh.. Ada apaan sih?"

" Dasar dongsaeng durhaka." Dengan langkah gusar dan wajah ditekuk habis- habisan Sungmin berjalan sambil menghentakkan kakinya keras- keras keluar dari kelas dongsaengnya itu.

Dan saat Sungmin keluar..

" Huahahaha!" Hyukkie, Kyuhyun dan Henry langsung tertawa geli. Bahkan sekarang Kibum dan Wookie ikut- ikutan tertawa tapi nggak seheboh ketiga namja lainnya. Dan Donghae.. Yah, bisa ditebak kan?

" Kalian ngetawain apa sih? Aku lucu yah?" Dengan wajah polos dan cengiran bingung namja itu menatap kelima temannya yang nggak sama sekali berniat menjawab pertanyaannya.

0o0o0oo0o0

" Hoahm!" Yesung menguap lebar sambil mendorong tumpukan kertas yang sejak tadi dibacanya. Ia nggak fokus padahal banyak sekali materi kuliah yang harus diselesaikannya belakangan hari ini. Banyak yang membuat pikirannya nggak fokus. Dan salah satunya adalah tentang para anihuman itu..

Perpisahan..

Satu kata itu yang tengah membuat Yesung risau.

Benar yang diucapkan Zhoumi tempo hari.. Kalau ujian berakhir, bukankah itu artinya mereka harus berpisah? Bukannya sejak awal alasan para anihuman tinggal di dunia mereka hanya untuk menempuh ujian?

Perlahan namja manis itu menghela nafas.

" Apa harus secepat ini? Rasanya baru kemarin aku bertemu dengan Sungmin, Wookie dan Hyukkie.." Gumamnya.

" Heyo." Teguran seseorang membuat lamunan Yesung buyar.

Dilihatnya sosok Leeteuk yang duduk disebelahnya sambil meletakkan ranselnya diatas meja. " Tumben kau melamun. Waeyo?"

" Kayak nggak tahu aja hyung.. Aku yakin hyung juga memikirkan hal yang sama denganku."

Leeteuk terdiam mencoba berpikir. Ia menatap Yesung dalam- dalam. " Para anihuman itu kah?"

Tadinya Yesung memilih diam dalam lamunannya, tapi akhirnya ia mengangguk pelan.

" Juga perpisahan itu kan?" Leeteuk kembali menebak.

Yesung mengangguk sambil menumpukkan kepalanya di atas meja. " Aku nggak tahu apakah aku bisa berpisah dengan mereka semua atau justru aku akan bersikap egois dan nggak mau berpisah dengan mereka." Namja itu menghela nafas berat.

Senyum manis terkulas di bibir Leeteuk, tangannya perlahan mengusap kepala Yesung. Benar- benar berperan sebagai kakak yang baik untuk semua dongsaengnya. " Arraseo, Sungie.."

" Kalau kubilang aku nggak mau berpisah dengan mereka, aku egois ya hyung?"

Leeteuk meraih tasnya dan mengeluarkan beberapa modul pelajaran. " Sepertinya sih nggak. Karena aku juga nggak sanggup berpisah dengan mereka semua. Ah, apa Zhoumi akan kesini?"

Yesung mengangkat bahu dengan posisinya yang masih bertumpu diatas meja. " Tadi dia mengirim pesan kepadaku dia akan kesini. Sepertinya sih dia juga kepikiran sama hal ini. Humm.. Para anihuman itu kepikiran nggak yaa?"

" Entahlah.. Tapi aku justru nggak mau mereka memikirkan hal ini."

" Waeyo?"

Leeteuk mengangguk. " Kalau mereka sampai memikirkan hal ini, bukannya bisa aja mereka justru akan meninggalkan ujian terakhirnya hanya demi tetap berada disini?"

Yesung membisu. Benar yang dikatakan Leeteuk. Kalau para anihuman itu nggak bersedia berpisah dengan para hyung, bisa aja mereka menolak mengikuti ujian terakhir kan?

" Jadi.. Hyung maunya mereka pergi begitu aja?" Pertanyaan tiba- tiba dari suara asing membuat Leeteuk dan Yesung menengadah menatap namja tinggi yang sedang menatapnya datar anpa senyuman.

Zhoumi duduk di hadapan Leeteuk dan Yesung sambil merapihkan rambutnya. " Ternyata tebakanku benar, sekarang pikiran ini yang menghantui kita."

" Tadi kau nanya ke aku Zhou?" Leeteuk menatap dongsaeng tingginya ragu.

" Ne, hyung.." Namja tinggi berambut merah itu menghela nafas sekali sebelum melanjutkan kalimatnya. " Memangnya hyung mau kalau mereka pergi begitu aja meninggalkan hyung?"

Kali ini senyum jahil muncul di bibir Leeteuk. " Ani."

" Kalau gitu sama aja, kan!" Seru Yesung frustasi. " Aiish.. Kenapa musti ada pertemuan kalau ujungnya tetap harus berpisah sih?" Geritunya sambil mengacak tatanan rambutnya yang memang lagi nggak serapih biasanya.

Leeteuk dan Zhoumi diam tanpa menjawab pertanyaan Yesung.

Saat ini yang berada di pikiran mereka juga satu pertanyaan itu.. Pertanyaan yang selalu diucapkan seseorang yang berada di posisi seperti mereka. Posisi yang harus siap dengan sebuah perpisahan yang terlihat jelas di depan mata..

0o0o0o0o0o0

Kenapa harus ada pertemuan kalau ujungnya harus mengalami perpisahan?

Pertemuan dan perpisahan itu ikatan yang memang sejak awal sudah saling berhubungan kan? Nggak bisa dipisahkan karena memang nyatanya nggak ada satu hal pun yang abadi. Nggak ada satu hal di dunia ini yang akan selalu bersama sampai akhir. Tapi setidaknya manusia bisa mempercayai beberapa hal tentang perpisahan..

Perpisahan lama dimana kau nggak bisa bertemu dengan seseorang untuk selamanya. Atau perpisahan sementara dimana kau percaya kalau suatu saat kau bisa bertemu dengan orang itu lagi meski bertahun- tahun lamanya.

Manusia tinggal memilih mana yang akan di percayai..

Dan saat ini, apa yang dipercayai Leeteuk, Yesung dan Zhoumi tentang perpisahan?

" Hyung, kenapa diam aja?" Wookie menyentuh kening Yesung hati- hati sambil duduk di samping hyungnya yang tadi bengong di dapur sambil menatap tembok. Apakah ini saatnya otak Yesung mulai bermasalah? Semoga aja nggak..

" Dia patah hati kali.." Celetuk Hyukkie sambil meminum susu kotak rasa strawberry kesukaanya. " Eh, tapi aku nggak pernah dengar kalau Yesung hyung naksir cewek, ya..? Memang sih hyung kita itu nggak cakep- cakep amat, tapi kalau patah hati sih kasihan juga ya.." Si mantan monyet itu kayaknya nggak bisa jaga mulut ya? =.=a

Pletak! Sungmin menggeplak kepala Hyukkie.

" Jaga ucapanmu. Kalau hyung patah hati seharusnya kita menghiburnya, jangan bilang hal yang bikin dia tambah sedih dong, Hyukkie.."

Hyukkie cemberut sambil membuang kotak susunya. " Bercanda hyung.. Sensi amat." Namja manis itu duduk dihadapan Yesung sambil menatap hyungnya yang nggak merespon. " Hyung, cerita aja kalau punya masalah. Ada apa sih?"

" Hyukkie hyung benar.. Gwaencahanayo, Yesungie hyung?" Tanya Wookie lagi yang semakin cemas. Satu tangannya menyentuh punggung tangan Yesung perlahan dan hati- hati. Namun..

Grep! Dengan satu gerakan Yesung langsung memeluk namja mungil itu.

" Omo!" Wookie shock. " Hyu-hyung? Waeyo?"

" Aiish.. Apakah fiction ini akhirnya akan menjadi sebuah cerita yaoi?" Hyukkie lagi- lagi ngelantur dan kali ini Sungmin udah megang teplon buat mukul kepala dongsaengnya yang rada- rada bermasalah itu.

Wookie meronta pelan tapi Yesung nggak melepaskannya. " Hyung..?"

" Kalian jangan pergi.." Yesung berucap pelan.

Dan satu kalimat itu membuat Wookie berhenti meronta, Hyukkie diam dan Sungmin meletakkan kembali teplonnya ke meja lalu menatap Yesung dalam- dalam. Tentunya ketiga anihuman itu paham dengan apa yang dipikirkan Yesung.

" Kalian jangan tinggalkan aku.."

" Hyung galau gara- gara ujian terakhir itu ya?" Dengan lembut Wookie melepaskan pelukan Yesung dan menatap mata namja itu dalam dengan senyum manisnya.

Yesung mengangguk pelan sambil kembali keposisi menghadap ke meja makan. " Kalau kalian lulus ujian terakhir, itu artinya kalian harus pergi dari sini kan? Jujur aja, aku nggak mau berpisah sebegitu cepatnya dengan kalian. Bagiku kalian sudah seperti adik- adikku sendiri."

" Hyung.." Sungmin berjalan mendekati Yesung dan memeluk leher Yesung perlahan. " Kami akan terus bersama hyung.."

" Ne! Aku janji juga! Meski kita mungkin harus berpisah nanti, aku akan selalu mengunjungi hyung. Kalau perlu tiap hari aku kesini buat nemuin hyung, deh.. Swear!" Hyukkie menjunjung tinggi jari telunjuk dan jari tengahnya yang sudah membentuk huruf 'V'.

Wookie tersenyum sambil meraih tangan Yesung dan mengusapnya lembut. " Hyung dengarkan? Kita nggak akan bisa dipisahkan hanya dengan hal itu, hyung.. Kita akan selalu bersama. Jadi hyung nggak usah khawatir."

Entah apa sebabnya, perlahan air mata Yesung mengalir setetes. Yesung buru- buru menghapusnya. " Sialan, disaat gini kenapa aku yang jadi melankolis, sih? Mian karena membuat kalian semua khawatir. Udahlah.. Lupakan!" Yesung nyengir sambil mengusap tangan Wookie dan rangkulan Sungmin lembut. Matanya lurus menatap Hyukkie yang tersenyum manis dihadapannya.

" Gomapta, na dongsaeng.."

.

" Tuan.. Kapan ujian ketiga akan dilaksanakan?" Kangin bersimpuh hormat dihadapan Hankyung yang duduk tenang di kursi besarnya.

Namja tampan itu berwajah agak pucat. " Besok."

" Hah? Besok? Tuan yakin?" Sepertinya Kangin agak kaget mendengar keputusan Hankyung yang sangat tiba- tiba itu. Terlihat jelas diwajahnya kalau ia kebingungan. " Apa harus secepat itu?"

" Kangin hyung.. Kondisi tuan semakin menurun drastis. Kalau dibiarkan, bisa gawat." Shindong yang memberi penegasan. Tapi, meski begitu raut wajahnya terlihat kurang setuju dengan ucapan Hankyung. Baru satu minggu dari selang ujian kedua berakhir, sudah harus ujian tahap akhir?

Heechul tersenyum sinis. " Pabboya, Kangin.. Apa kau masih belum paham seperti apa kondisi tuan Hankyung eh?"

" Aniyo, hyung! Bukan begitu.. Aku hanya merasa kalau tenggat waktu untuk para anihuman muda itu masih terlalu cepat aja." Kangin menjawab serba salah. Ia sangat tahu kalau ucapannya ini sangat tidak masuk akal. Tapi mau gimana lagi..

" Kau benar.." Balas hankyung.

Keempat pengikutnya menatapnya kalut.

" Tapi aku nggak bisa berbuat apa- apa lagi. Waktunya semakin dekat, kalau sang naga harus tertidur disaat tugasnya belum selesai, siapa yang akan melanjutkannya?" Senyum bijaksana benar- benar menghiasi wajah tenang Hankyung. Dan itu membuat keempat pengikutnya nggak bisa berkomentar apapun lagi.

Kangin berdiri sambil menatap Hankyung datar. " Jadi tuan.."

" Besok, kuminta Heechul dan Shindong pergi menjemput mereka sebelum ujian dimulai. Hanya ketujuh anihuman itu yang diizinkan masuk ke sini. Karena kalau sang naga harus tidur saat ujian itu benar- benar bearkhir, aku nggak bisa menjamin keselamatan ketiga manusia itu."

Shindong dan Heechul mengangguk. " Nae, tuan.. Kami akan melakukan tugas ini dengan baik." Ucap mereka bersamaan.

Tapi saat ini raut wajah keempat anihuman sempurna itu dihiasi sorot kesedihan dan kehilangan yang sangat besar. Setiap mengingat kenyataan kalau sang naga itu harus segera tertidur.. Nggak ada lagi yang bisa mereka lakukan selain diam dan menunggu.

0o0o0o0o0o0

Zhoumi berdiri diambang pintu apatemennya sambil menatap Henry yang sudah hampir berangkat kesekolah. Entah kenapa rasanya hari ini ia nggak ingin membiarkan dongsaengnya itu pergi kesekolah.

" Dah, Mimi gege!" Henry baru aja hendak berlari meninggalkan Zhoumi, tapi namja tinggi itu langsung menahan tangannya. " Eh? Wae?"

" Hmm.. Hati- hati ya.." Ucap Zhoumi singkat sambil tersenyum ragu- ragu dan melepas lengan Henry pelan.

Henry tertawa mendengar ucapan gegenya itu. " Yah ampun.. Gege itu kok konyol banget sih. Oke.. Selamat tinggal." Henry berlari meninggalkan Zhoumi yang kini sudah mematung di depan pintu apartemennya.

Entah Zhoumi yang salah dengar atau Henry yang memang nggak terlalu memperhatikan ucapannya.

Tapi, yang pastinya satu kalimat terakhir membuat perasaan Zhoumi kini nggak tenang.

Selamat tinggal…?

.

" Kok rasanya hari ini cerah benget ya?" Gumam Leeteuk sambil melangkahkan kakinya keluar dari apartemennya. Ia menoleh ke dalam dan melihat ketiga dongsaengnya udah jalan keluar dari apartemen itu dengan seragam. " Mungkin malam ini aku akan pulang agak telat.. Nggak masalah kan?"

" Siip!" Sahut Donghae sambil berjalan lebih depan.

Sama seperti Zhoumi, ada yang membuat perasaan Leeteuk aneh hari ini.

" Hyung!" Dengan perlahan Kyuhyun langsung meraih tangan Leeteuk. Dia juga nggak tahu kenapa, tapi bawaanya pengen megang tangan Leeteuk aja sebentar. " Hyung.. Hmm.. Hyung jangan khawatir ya.."

" Khawatir kenapa Kyu?" Leeteuk menatap dongsaengnya ragu.

Kyuhyun menggeleng sambil melepas tangan Leeteuk. " Ani. Ayo hyungdeul.." Namja itu langsung berjalan mendahului kedua hyungnya.

Kibum tersenyum menatap Leeteuk. " Sampai nanti hyung.."

" Dah.." Donghae melanjutkan.

Kini Leeteuk hanya bisa menatap ketiga dongsaengnya dalam diam. Dia benar- benar nggak tahu apa yang terjadi dengan perasaannya. Yang pastinya, dia merasa aneh dan kacau saat ini. Apa sesuatu memang akan terjadi?

0o0o0o0o0

" Jujur ya.. Hari ini perasaanku sedikit cemas.." Gumam Sungmin sambil meloncat turun kea tap sekolah. Tadi dia berpegangan pada cakar Wookie yang berwujud rajawali. Dan Hyukkie berpegangan di cakar yang satunya.

Dengan cepat sebelum dilihat siapapun, Wookie kembali berwujud manusia. Dirapihkannya seragamnya yang acak- acakkan.

" Ada masalah hyung?" Tanya Hyukkie agak khawatir dengan wajah Sungmin yang memang kelihatan agak cemas. " Dari tadi pagi kok hyung kelihatan resah. Ada apa sih? Lagi dapet yah?"

Plak! Sungmin menggeplak kepala Hyukkie kasar.

" Aku namja babbo!"

" Hhehe.. Habisnya raut wajah hyung kayak orang lagi nggak enak hati gitu. Eh, ayo epat turun.. Nanti keburu bel masuk." Baru aja Hyukkie mau melangkahkan kakinya masuk ke pintu atap menuju sekolah, seseuatu yang aneh menghentikan langkahnya.

Dengan tatapan kaget ia menoleh kebelakang dan melihat tiupan angin yang kencang mengelilingi atap sekolah. Otomatis Hyukkie berbalik dan mengurungkan niatnya untuk turun ke sekolah.

Sungmin dan Wookie sudah ikut menegang.

Dari pusaran angin itu muncul Heechul dan Shindong yang berjalan turun dari udara. Tatapan mata Heechul terlihat datar dan sangat tajam. Sedangkan Shindong seperti biasa. Ah, terlalu biasa lebih tepatnya.

" Pengawas ujian..? Lho? Ujian ketiga sekarang? Tapi kan nggak ada tanda- tanda pintu penghubung ke dunia kita terhubung.." Gumam Wookie sambil mendekatkan posisinya ke Sungmin dan Hyukkie juga ikut merapat ke kedua saudaranya.

Sungmin diam dan menatap kedua namja itu datar. " Ada sesuatu.. Apa ini arti dari perasaanku yang nggak enak tadi? Ah, mungkin.." Namja aegyeo itu bergumam atau lebih tepatnya seperti sedang bicara sendirian.

Brak! Pintu atap terbuka dan empat anihuman berlari masuk keatap sekolah.

" Sungmin hyung! Hyukkie! Wookie!" Donghae langsung berlari menghampir ketiga namja itu. " Tadi Kyuhyun mencium bau kalian bertiga tiba- tiba hilang di atap sekolah dan kami merasakan tekanan kekuatan yang besar. Makanya kami langsung kesini." Jelasnya cepat sambil menatap Heechul dan Shindong. " Jadi ujiannya mau dimulai?"

Shindong menggerutu pelan. " Sayangnya ujian akan dimulai satu jam lagi."

" Tapi.. Kok kalian sudah kesini?" Tanya Kyuhyun penasaran.

Heechul tersenyum sinis. " Ada yang ingin kami bicarakan sedikit tentang ujian selanjutnya.

.

Yesung benar- benar nggak bisa bersikap tenang. Sejak tadi ia sudah bulak- balik di depan kelas Leeteuk padahal namja cantik itu masih belum datang ke fakultasnya. Ada sesuatu yang membuat perasaab Yesung nggak enak.

" Sungie!" Sapaan dari Leeteuk membuat namja itu tersentak cepat. Buru- buru namja itu menghampiri Leeteuk. " Waeyo Yesung?"

" Perasaanku sangat nggak enak hyung.." Ucap Yesung cepat. " Apa ada sesuatu yang terjadi hari ini?"

Tatapan mata Leeteuk hanya menatap lurus ke Yesung. Ia menggeleng pelan. " Kurasa nggak."

" Hyung nggak merasa sesuatu yang aneh?"

Kali ini Leeteuk terdiam. Sejujurnya dia memang sedang memikirkan sesuatu yang kurang disukainya. Tentang para dongsaeng anihumannya, hari yang aneh saat ini, ujian terakhir juga perpisahan. Semua pikiran itu membuat Leeteuk agak bingung belakangan ini.

" Hyung.. Apa kita harus menemui mereka?"

" Mereka?"

Yesung mengangguk. " Aku tahu ada sesuatu yang akan terjadi. Aku akan menghubungi Zhoumi." Dengan cepat Yesung menekan tombol ponselnya dan menghubungi nomor Zhoumi. Tanpa menunggu lama, si namja berambut merah itu langsung mengangkatnya dan Yesung langsung bicara cepat.

Kini Leeteuk mengalihkan pandangannya ke sesuatu yang agak aneh di langit. Perasaannya semakin aneh.

Awan hitam mulai berkumpul di langit.

Zuar! Petir menyambar dan sambungan telepon Yesung langsung mati tanpa sebab.

" Eh? Apa yang terjadi?"

Leeteuk hanya menatap ke langit. " Yesung.. Kurasa ini jawaban dari perasaan nggak enakmu."

Yesung ikut menatap langit yang kini sudah meneteskan butir hujan yang sangat deras.

" Kurasa.. Ujian terakhir akan dimulai sekarang.." Lanjut Leeteuk.

.

Zhoumi menatap shock ke langit. Tangannya menggenggam ponselnya dan detik itu juga tanpa perduli akan derasnya hujan, namja tinggi itu langsung berlari menyusuri jalan menjauh dari universitasnya.

Otaknya terus memutar ucapan terakhir Henry..

S_elamat tinggal.._

.

To be continued~

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

Aaarrggh! Sumpah! Aq bner2 ngerasa udah ngecewain readers! Buat smua aq bner- bner minta maaf atas ke-enggak profesionalan aq dalam membuat cerita ya.. Belakangan ini aq lagi agak sibuk sma beberapa hal yg bkin aq nggak punya waktu buat nulis fict bahkan sulit buat bergadang. Karena itu aq cukup lama hiatus dari sini..

Akhirnya chap lanjutan publish juga..

Huff.. Oke! Rencananya tiga chap lagi fict ini akan tamat..

Aku ucapin terima kasih buat semua readers yg review.. Aq mrasa sangat bergantung pada kebaikan kalian smua dalam menyemangati author pabbo ini. *bows dalem-dalem*

Siipp..

Buat gender-switch pairing yg sempet mandek.. Aq bngung mw buat yg mana dulu.. aq buat SiBum dan udah hampir tamat. Kalau bisa aku mau publish itu dulu nanti malam.. Atau mungkin besok..

Oh iya.. Ada yg mau baca ff NC Zhoury?

Sekuel dari I Won't Do It..

Kalau ada setidaknya lima orang yg berjanji akan RnR, maka cerita itu akan aq publish.. Mohon dukungan kalian.. Saranghae~ :)


	10. Chapter 10

**We Love You, Hyung!**

**Super Junior Fantasy Fanfiction **

**By :: Kim Taena**

**.**

**Chapter 10**

_**Last Exam, Say Goodbye**_

_**.**_

**.**

" Mwo! Kita akan kemana hyung?" Tanya Donghae bingung karena Heechul terus berjalan menelusuri hutan diwilayah DragonAni. Ya, mereka semua sudah datang ke wilayah itu sejak hujan turun tadi. Dan Heechul dan Shindong hanya membawa mereka berjalan dalam keheningan.

Hanya suara serangga juga desiran angin yang terdengar.

Perlahan Kibum menarik lengan Sungmin yang berada di hadapannya. Sungmin berhenti dan menoleh menatap dongsaengnya itu. " Waeyo, Kibummie?"

" Aku mencemaskan hyungdeul.." Jawab Kibum pelan.

Hyukkie yang berada tak jauh dari mereka beringsut mendekat. " Apa sesuatu terjadi di dunia mereka, Kibummie?"

Kibum mengangkat bahu. " Bukan itu.. Aku hanya berpkir, kalau kita akan menjalankan ujian terakhir dan lolos. Apakah kita bisa kembali ke tempat hyungdeul. Atau kita akan berpisah dengan cara seperti ini.."

Sungmin dan Hyukkie diam.

Ya, karena terlalu terfokus dengan ujian dan kehidupan mereka, rasanya mereka melupakan sesuatu hal yang paling penting. Perpisahan.. Kalau mereka lulus mereka harus berpisah. Dan apa mereka harus berpisah tanpa kata- kata seperti ini?

" Udahlah, hyung." Kyuhyun menepuk bahu Kibum dan memaksa namja itu kembali berjalan. " Setidaknya kalau memang harus begitu, aku akan memaksa Tuan Hankyung untuk mengizinkan kita berpamitan dengan hyungdeul. Aku tahu dia pasti mengizinkan.."

" Itu kalau kalian masih bisa bicara dengan Tuan kami.." Shindong yang berjalan di depan tiba- tiba sudah berada di dekat mereka berempat. Heechul berhenti berjalan, membuat Donghae, Wookie, dan Henry yang berjalan di dekatnya ikut berhenti dan menoleh.

Keempat anihuman yang berjalan di belakang menatap Shindong.

" Maksudnya?" Tanya Sungmin penasaran.

Shindong kini menatap ke arah Heehul dan Heechul hanya mengangguk pelan.

" Sebenarnya ada alasan kenapa kami membawa kalian berjalan sejauh ini dari kastil." Mulai Heechul.

" Alasan?"

" Saat ini kita sedang menuju ke titik start ujian dimulai." Jawab Shindong lagi.

Ketujuh anihuman itu semakin bingung.

" Titik start gimana?" Ulang Henry penasaran.

" Kalian akan menuju titik start untuk menuju kastil DragonAni. Dari titik start itu kalian akan sampai ke beberapa check point dimana sudah dijaga oleh Siwon, Kangin hyung, aku dan Heechul hyung."

" Eh.. Jadi.. Kami harus bertarung?" Bola mata Wookie melebar. Yang benar saja.. Bertarung dengan empat pengikut seorang pemimpin kelompok anihuman sempurna? Itu hal yang sangat sulit.

Shindong tersenyum. " Nggak harus bertarung. Empat dari kami memegang satu kunci menuju kastil. Kalian hanya perlu mendapatkan kunci itu. Masing- masing dari kami akan memegang tiga kunci palsu yang akan menjadi bom."

" Bom!" Hyukkie berubah kaget.

" Kalau kalian salah memasukkan kunci itu saat membuka kastil, maka kastil kami dan wilayah DragonAni ini akan hancur seketika. Kalian memang harus bertarung hanya untuk mendapatkan kunci- kunci itu, asal kuncinya kalian dapatkan, maka pertarungan dihentikan. Kami nggak akan memberikan keringanan hanya karena kalian masih anihuman biasa. Jadi kalian harus saling membantu dan menyusun tak tik untuk menghadapi kami." Kini Shindong menghilang dan muncul disamping Heechul. " Hyung.. Kau yang lanjutkan.."

Heehul kelihatan enggan. Tapi ia memilih mengangkat wajahnya ke langit yang kelihatan cerah. " Time out-nya saat matahari tenggelam. Kalau saat itu kalian masih belum selesai, maka ujian akan langsung berakhir dan kalian akan terkurung di sini selamanya."

Lagi- lagi ketujuh anihuman itu terkejut. " Kok begitu!" Seru Donghae kurang bisa menerimanya. Terkurung di dunia itu? Lebih buruk daripada gagal menjadi anihuman sempurna!

" Karena saat matahari terbenam.. Itu waktunya tuan kami untuk tidur panjang.." Tatapan mata Heechul berubah sedih.

" Tidur panjang.. Maksudnya.. Tuan Hankyung akan mati..?" Henry menelan ludah kelu sambil mundur selangkah.

Heechul menggeleng. " Bukan mati.. Hanya tertidur.. Tapi untuk waktu yang sangat lama. Mungkin seratus atau seribu tahun lamanya. Dan kami berempat akan terus menemaninya. Karena itu ujian terakhir diperepat karena waktunya semakin sempit."

" Apa anihuman harus tidur panjang?" Kali ini Kyuhyun yang bertanya.

Gantian Shindong yang menggeleng. " Hanya tuan kami yang akan melakukannya. Berbeda dengan kalian, tuan Hankyung menjadi sempurna karena sebuah kesalahan."

" Kalian tentu masih ingat dengan ujian kedua dimana kalian harus membunuh pengasuh kalian hanya untuk menjadi sempurna kan? Sejujurnya itu juga ujian yang dijalani tuan Hankyung. Tapi dia berbeda, entah atas pikiran apa, tuan kami membunuh pengasuhnya saat itu dan dia langsung berubah menjadi naga sempurna yang sulit dikendalikan." Heechul melanjutkan.

" Pengawas ujian saat itu adalah pemilik wilayah DragonAni yang sebelumnya. Mereka nggak bisa mengatasi kerusakan yang ditimbulkan naga Hanykyung saat itu dan akhirnya menyegel sebagian kekuatannya agar tuan kami menjadi tenang.. Tapi segel mereka nggak bisa dipakai selamanya. Kalau waktunya tiba, segel itu akan lepas dan kemungkinan besar tuan Hankyung akan menjadi naga perusak lagi. Sebelum saat itu terjadi, tuan Hankyung harus tidur panjang agar nggak merusak wilayah ini." Tatapan mata Heehul benar- benar terlihat sedih. Cheetah cantik itu menunduk. Terlihat kalau tubuhnya gemetar.

Ketujuh anihuman nggak ada yang berbiara. Tatapan mata mereka kelihatan shock mendengar kenyataan yang baru aja diceritakan Heechul tadi.

" Karena itu kalian harus berhasil melewati ujian ini sebelum matahari tenggelam. Kalau kalian gagal, maka tuan Hankyung akan tetap terjaga dan naganya akan mengamuk. Makanya aku bilang kalian nggak akan bisa keluar dari tempat ini.." Tambah Shindong.

Ketujuh anihuman itu tetap diam.

Heechul menengadah lagi dan perlahan hujan turun di wilayah itu. " Waktunya sudah tiba. Baiklah.. Kalian mulai dari sini.." Namja itu menatap ketujuh anihuman satu- satu. Dari kakinya muncul lapisan api merah yang menyelubunginya. Saat itu juga ia berubah menjadi cheetah. " Semoga kalian berhasil.." Dan sang cheetah langsung berlari meninggalkan ketujuh anihuman itu.

" Sampai nanti.." Shindong ikut pergi namun ia nggak berubah ke wujud anihumannya.

Tinggallah tujuh namja yang kini mematung. Mereka masih menerna pembicaraan mereka tadi.

" Kita.. Harus cepat.." Ucap Hyukkie pelan.

" Ne! Dan kita harus lulus!" Tambah Donghae cepat sambil berlari mendahului keenam temannya.

Keenam anihuman lainnya langsung menyusul Donghae berlari lurus menuju kastil DragonAni yang berada sangat jauh dari posisi mereka sekarang.

0o0o0o0o0o0

~Leeteuk pov~

" Aku ingin bertemu dengan Lee Donghae, Kim Kibum dan Cho Kyuhun." Ucapku begitu berada di ruang guru SMA dimana ketiga dongsaengku itu kusekolahkan. Perasaanku benar- benar nggak enak. Dan setelah bicara dengan Yesung dan Zhoumi, kami putuskan untuk menemui mereak disekolah.

Dan setidaknya akulah yang bisa menemui pihak sekolah secara langsung untuk menemui ketiga dongsaengku sedangkan Yesung dan Zhoumi menunggu di gerbang sekolah. Semua perasaan nggak enak ini harus kami buang..

Guru itu menatapku bingung. " Mianhae, Leeteuk-sshi.. Tapi hari ini ketiga siswa itu nggak masuk sekolah. Apa mereka membolos?"

Perasaan nggak enakku terbukti!

" Jeongmal..?" Tanyaku ragu. " Ngh.. Apakah Lee Sungmin, Lee Hyukjae, Kim Ryeowook dan Henry Lau juga nggak ada disekolah?"

Lagi- lagi guru itu membuka daftar buku yang tadi dibawanya dan dia menggeleng. " Menurut catatan guru yang mengajar di kelas mereka, keempat siswa itu juga tidak hadir di kelas mereka hari ini. Apa ada masalah? Ketujuh anak itu membolos diwaktu yang sama?"

" A-ani.." Dustaku. " Aku akan mencari mereka karena ada sesuatu yang aku katakan. Kamsha hamnida, sonsaenginim." Aku menunduk cepat dihadapan guru itu dan langsung berlari keluar dari ruang guru.

Aku nggak perduli saat ini aku ada di sekolah atau apa. Aku hanya ingin menemukan dongsaengku. Beberapa guru meneriakiku agar nggak berlari di koridor, tapi aku nggak memperdulikan mereka.

Sekarang aku memang yakin..

Ujian sudah dimulai.. Dan mereka sudah nggak ada di dunia ini..

" Hyung!" Yesung menghampiriku begitu aku keluar dari wilayah sekolah. Tatapannya dan Zhoumi cemas. Pasti karena aku hanya sendirian tanpa ketujuh anihuman itu. " Apa mereka nggak ada disekolah? Hyung sendirian?"

" Nae, Yesungie.." Jawabku cepat. " Sekarang aku yakin kalau mereka sudah berada di wilayah DragonAni lagi." Kini aku menengadah ke langit, membiarkan butiran hujan kembali membasahiku.

Kami bertiga benar- benar sudah basah kuyup. Dari kampusku kami berlari kesini secepat mungkin. Tapi ternyata memang kami telat..

" Lalu kita harus bagaimana?" Zhoumi meremas tangannya dengan tampang gusar. " Tadi Henry bilang selamat tinggal padaku. Dan itu membuatku cemas nggak karuan. Apa kita akan berpisah dengan cara begini?"

" Andwae!" Yesung berseru. " Apapun yang terjadi dan apapun hasil ujian akhir itu, aku nggak mau berpisah seperti ini dengan mereka. Kalau perlu aku akan mencari jalan masuk ek DragonAni meskipun itu mustahil."

" Aku setuju dengan Yesung." Tambahku. " Dan yang lebih pastinya lagi, aku ingin melakukan segala macam cara agar aku nggak harus berpisah dengan mereka meski mereka gagal dalam ujiannya.."

Aku berkata serius..

Aku nggak mau berpisah dengan ketiga dongsaengku.. Sekalipun mereka gagal dalam menjalani ujiannya, aku akan meminta Hankyung-sshi untuk membiarkan kami hidup bersama. Aku rasa aku sudah terlalu terikat dengan tiga namja itu. Nae, mereka dongsaengku..

~Leeteuk pov end~

.

" Kurasa kita sudah hampir dekat di check point pertama.." Gumam Sungmin.

Nggak ada yang menanggapi, tapi Kyuhyun yang berlari paling depan menghentikan langkahnya. Membuat rekannya yang lain ikut berhenti dan menatapnya bingung.

" Wae, Kyu? Nggak ada waktu untuk istirahat!" Seru Hyukkie bête.

Kyuhyun memandangi hyungdeulnya plus satu dongsaeng -Henry- dengan serius. " Ya, kalian apa nggak berpikir sesuatu."

" Sesuatu?" Donghae mengerutkan keningnya.

" Begini, lawan kita itu empat orang namja pengikut langsung penguasa kelompok DragonAni yang sangat hebat kan? Apa kalian pikir waktunya cukup? Jangan bicarakan kita akan menang atau nggak, tapi ingatlah waktunya.. Melawan empat namja super kuat dalam waktu singkat. Apa kalian nggak berpikir itu sangat sulit?" Kyuhyun menjelaskan dengan hati- hati.

Keenam anihuman lainnya diam.

" Kyuhyun benar." Kibum yang pertama menanggapi. " Sekalipun kita bisa mengalahkan satu persatu dari mereka, apakah waktunya cukup? Kita memiliki sembilan jam untuk merebut kunci kastil dari empat namja kuat. Dengan kata lain kita hanya punya waktu sekitar dua jam lebih untuk bertarung dengan satu pengawas."

" Dua jam itu cukup kan?" Hyukkie sepertinya masih belum paham sepenuhnya. Pertanyaannya itu membuatnya mendapat pukulan ringan dari Sungmin. " Hyung! Sakit!"

" Pabbo, Hyukkie.. Cukup? Kita berada di alam bebas.. Sangat luas dan dengan mudah para pengawas bisa menghabiskan waktu kita. Bahkan beum tentu kita bisa mendapatkan satu kunci dari pengawas di check point pertama kan?" Jelas Sungmin agak gemas.

Hyukkie akhirnya mengangguk paham. " Dengan kata lain kita butuh tak tik?"

Kibum mengangguk. " Tak tik untuk mempersingkat waktu."

" Ngh.. Jumlah kita kan tujuh, kita bisa membagi menjadi beberapa kelompok dan pergi ke masing- masing check point kan?" Usul yang lumayan bagus mochi! :D

Tapi nggak ada yang langsung menanggapi.

" Sebenarnya itu ide yang bagus. Tapi.." Donghae diam sejenak. " Apa kita bisa melewati pengawasnya? Ibaratkan aja di check point pertama itu sudah menunggu Siwon hyung dan yang bertugas menghadapinya aku dan Sungmin hyung, apa dengan begitu aja kalian bisa mudah lolos dan pergi ke check point selanjutnya? Kurasa nggak.."

Keheningan kembali mengepung mereka.

" Kita boleh curang kan.." Ucapan Wookie membuat semuanya menatap namja mungil itu.

" Curang?" Ulang Sungmin bingung.

Wookie mengangguk. " Kurasa kita bisa memberikan sedikit tipuan. Kita nggak akan lolos secara bersamaan di check point pertama. Seperti yang diibaratkan Hae hyung, misalkan hyung dan Sungmin hyung yang pertama, kita akan tetap berada disana untuk melawan Siwon hyung. Tapi nggak sepenuhnya melawan, kita sibukkan dia dan satu persatu dari kita bisa kabus dengan mudah. Kurasa itu lebih baik daripada benar- benar kabur secara serempak."

" Nice idea, hyung!" Kyuhyun nyengir sambil mengacungkan ibu jarinya. " Aku setuju dengan taktik Wookie hyung."

" Ne, aku juga." Lanjut Henry diikuti dengan anggukan mantap dari yang lain.

Aura putih jeluar dari tubuh Sungmin. " Kita mulai.."

" Oke.."

0o0o0o0o0o0

Brukh! Hankyung tiba- tiba terjatuh saat ia hendak berdiri dari kursinya.

Namja itu memegangi dadanya yang mulai sesak. " Sialan.. Naga ini sudah mulai berontak dan memaksaku untuk membebaskannya." Geramnya pada diri sendiri. Warna bola matanya berubah agak kehijauan. Jiwa sang naga mulai berusaha mendominasi tubuh Hankyung rupanya.

.

~Yesung pov~

" Hyung!" Aku menoleh kearah Teukie hyung yang sedang berdiri tak jauh dari tempatku. Dia sedang memeriksa pepohonan yang dulu menjadi jalan kami pulang dari DragonAni. " Disini.."

Dan aku menemukannya.

Teukie hyung dan Zhoumi berlari menghampiriku. Zhoumi menyentuh batang pohon yang memiliki bekas kehitaman yang panjang, seperti pernah dibelah sesuatu.

" Memang ini ya?" Gumamnya memastikan.

" Bukannya mereka bilang kalau hujan itu artinya pintu menuju DragoAni tersambung? Tapi tempat ini sama sekali nggak menunjukka reaksi apapun." Aku menatap Teukie hyung yang sejak tadi hanya diam. " Bagaimana menurutmu hyung?"

" Kurasa memang nggak bisa."

" Eh?"

" Sejak awal kita ke wilayah itu, kita memang melewati berbagai pintu. Dan kurasa ini sekarang bukan pintu menuju tempat itu."

Teukie hyung pesimis..

" Aku nyerah!" Kali ini Zhoumi.

Aku menatap namja jangkung yang kini sudah bersandar duduk di batang pohon sambil menunduk. Ia benar- benar kelihatan frustasi.

" Kurasa memang kita nggak bisa melakukan apapun.." Lanjutnya lirih.

Apa memang kita nggak bisa ngapa- ngapain lagi?

Aku nggak mau kalau begini.

" Sudahlah.. Lebih baik sekarang kita menunggu mereka." Teukie hyung berjalan meninggalkan kami dengan pelan. Tubuhnya yang basah agak gemetar.. Aku nggak tahu dia kedinginan atau menahan tangis.

Yang pasti, saat ini perasaannya kacau. Samap sepertiku dan Zhoumi..

~Yesung pov end~

.

Tatapan mata Siwon tajam. Ia memang hanya duduk dibawah pepohonan rindang dan kelihatan santai. Tapi dapat dilihat dengan jelas betapa ia memperhatikan sekelilingnya dengan sangat seksama. Bahkan suara seranggapun nggak luput dari perhatiannya.

Srak! Sesuatu di balik rerumputan berbunyi.

Siwon memang masih kelihatan tenang, tapi ia sudah mulai bersiaga. Senyum manis terukir di wajah tampannya, membuat lesung pipinya yang menarik itu terlihat.

Srak! Brugh!

Sesuatu yang cukup gesit meloncat dari rerumputan ke arah Siwon.

Hanya butuh waktu sedetik untuk menahan serangan seekor srigala abu- abu yang tiba- tiba aja hendak menerkamnya. Nae, Kyuhyun lah srigala itu.

Siwon memegang satu tangan srigala itu.

" Jadi memutuskan untuk berubah menjadi anihuman ya?" Gumamnya.

Srak! Kali ini sesosok harimau menyerang Siwon dengan satu loncatan.

Siwon mengencangkan pegangannya pada Kyuhyun dan melempar tubuh srigala itu kearah harimau yang meloncat kearahnya dan detik itu juga kedua hewan itu langsung terpental menabrak pohon.

" Grrr~" Tiba- tiba dari belakang Siwon muncul seekor beruang kutub yang menyabetkan cakarnya dengan gesit dan percikan sinar merah muncul seakan membelah udara dan melesat cepat kearah Siwon.

Siwon meloncat tinggi dan salto di udara untuk menendang Sungmin sang beruang itu, tapi gagal! Seekor rajawali terbang rendah dengan cepat dan mencengkram bahu Siwon. Namja itu melayang di tarik si rajawali.

" Kau pikir kau bisa melakukannya dengan mudah, Ryeowook-ah?" Siwon mencengkram satu batang pohon yang dilewatinya dan memutar tubuhnya untuk menendang rajawali itu. Berhasil.. Rajawali itu melepaskan Siwon dan terbang menukik rendah hingga akhirnya tersaruk di semak- semak.

Siwon mendarat dengan sangat mudah. Senyumnya masih terpasang.

" Hanya segini kemampuan kalian?" Namja itu mengeluarkan sebuah kunci dari saku kemejanya dan memainkannya. " Ayolah, kalian membuatku merasa bosan dan hanya membuang- buang waktu aja kalau begini caranya."

Drag! Drag! Drag!

Bugh!

Siwon terjungkal ke atas saat seekor Rusa berlari kencang dan menabraknya dari belakang. Rusa putih itu -Kibum- mengangkat tubuh Siwon dengan kedua tanduknya yang kuat dan berlari ketempat teman- temannya.

Siwon agak terkejut dengan serangan itu, ia melayang di langit dan seekor Koala meloncat kearahnya sambil berusaha meraih kunci ditangannya. Tapi Siwon bukan pengawas yang mudah ditaklukan, satu tangannya yang bebas langsung bertumpu di udara dan memutar tubuhnya. Koala -Henry- itu terkena satu tangan Siwon yang bebas dan terpental cukup jauh.

Rajawali -Wookie- menangkapnya dengan cakarnya sebelum koala kecil itu menghantam tembok.

Siwon kembali mendarat dengan mudah.

Tiba- tiba tatapan matanya menangkap sesuatu yang bergerak cepat dengan sembunyi- sembunyi. Hendak melewati tempat pertahanan Siwon tanpa ketahuan. Dan dengan cepat Siwon berlari ke arah sosok yang masih berbentuk manusia itu.

Bugh! Siwon menendangnya dan membuat tubuh Hyukkie terpental.

" Ugh.." Hyukkie terjatuh di tanah dan menatap Siwon gusar. " Sial.. Ketahuan!"

" Kalian bermaksud mempersempit waktu dengan berpencar kah? Aku nggak akan membiarkan satupun dari kalian lolos di check point pertama."

Hyukkie tersenyum manis. " Kalau begitu, ayo kita lihat.. Siapa yang akan menang.."

Duagh! Srigala Kyuhyun dan harimau Donghae menubruk tubuh Siwon dengan sekali serangan dan membuat namja tampan itu terdorong kuat.

" Yeah!" Hyukkie bangun dan berusaha meraih kunci Siwon yang masih digenggam pemiliknya. Tapi sebelum Hyukkie mengambil kunci itu, Siwon tiba- tiba sudah menghilang. " Omo! Dia hilang?"

Siwon muncul dijarak yang cukup jauh dari mereka semua. Ia berdiri dengan raut wajah yang mulai serius. " Baiklah.. Aku rasa kita memang harus mulai serius." Gumamnya sambil mulai memancarkan cahaya merah dari tubuhnya.

Hyukkie bergerak mendekati Kyuhyun dan Donghae. " Kurasa dia mau berubah.." Bisiknya.

Namun sebelum Siwon berubah sedikitpun, Wookie langsung menubruknya dari arah langit dan membuat Siwon terjatuh ke tanah. Dengan gesit Siwon berguling dan mengarahkan satu jarinya ke Wookie dan cahaya merah melesat ke arah rajawali itu.

Wookie terbang menghindar sehingga cahaya itu melesat lurus menghantam batang pohon dan..

DUAR! Pohon itu meledak.

" Jangan remehkan aku, bocah.." Siwon tersenyum.

Kini keenam sosok hewan itu memilih berkumpul di dekat Hyukkie dan menatap Siwon yang bergerak bangun dengan tatapan agak ngeri.

" Kurasa aku memang harus berubah juga.." Hyukkie bergumam tapi koala Henry menahan tangannya. Mengisyaratkan padanya untuk jangan berubah dulu sekarang. Mata koala itu berubah merah terang dan menatap lurus kearah Siwon.

Pancaran kekuatan Siwon membuat tubuh koala itu bereaksi.

Perlahan tatapan mata Donghae juga berubah dingin. Bola mata kuning harimau itu berubah merah. Geraman kecil terdengar dari mulutnya yang terkatup rapat. Sulit memang untuk anihuman special menahan diri mereka kalau berada di dekat kekuatan yang besar.

Tubuh Hyukkie agak gemetar. Kekuatannya nyaris lepas..

" Kita mulai sekarang.." Ucap Siwon sambil menganglat wajahnya dan seringaian jahat terlihat diwajahnya.

Plash! Cahaya merah dari tubuhnya seakan terlepas dari tubuhnya dan terpancar kesegala arah. Setelah itu Siwon menghilang.. Dan tubuh para anihuman itu mulai terpental ke arah yang berbeda- beda.

Siwon menyerang mereka dengan kecepatan 0,1 detik.

Tap! Insting Hyukkie bekerja dengan baik. Sebelum Siwon menyerangnya ia berhasil menangkap tangan Siwon dan keduanya kini saling bertatapan dengan posisi tangan Siwon hendak memukul wajahnya.

" Kau masih berani padaku..?"

" Aku hanya butuh kunci itu!" Hyukkie menyapukan kakinya ke kaki Siwon dan namja tinggi itu meloncat dengan mudah. Saat itu digunakan Hyukkie untuk meraih kunci di tanga Siwon tapi dengan cepat Siwon menendangnya dan dia terpental ke belakang.

" Kubilang.. Ini nggak akan mudah.."

.

~Zhoumi pov~

Degh! Aku terkesiap sambil menatap keluar dari café yang saat ini menjadi tempat beristirahat kami untuk sementara. Perasaanku memang nggak enak sejak tadi, dan sekarang makin nggak enak saja sepertinya.

" Hyung.."

Aku menoleh ke arah Yesung hyung yang bergumam sambil menyeruput kopi yang tadi dipesannya.

" Kira- kira apa yang sedang mereka lakukan sekarang.. Apa ujiannya? Apa mereka bisa melewatinya?"

Kekhawatirannya nggak berbeda jauh denganku.

Kini aku melirik ke arah Teuki hyung yang diam menerawang keluar jendela. " Aku nggak tahu.." Jawab namja itu pelan. Sepertinya dia sedang nggak bisa dimintai pendapat. Dia sepertinya sudah mulai menyerah.. Sama denganku.

" Apa kau benar- benar mau menyerah begitu aja, Zhou?" Yesung hyung bertanya padaku.

Aku mengangguk. " Kurasa saat ini Teukie hyung juga menyetujui pikiranku. Kita ini hanya manusia biasa kan? Kita nggak punya kekuatan untuk masuk ke dunia mereka. Seperti apapun usaha kita mustahil untuk bertemu dengan mereka semua saat ini. Jadi aku hanya ingin menunggu Henli kembali."

" Kalau mereka nggak kembali?"

Aku diam. Aku nggak tahu.. Kalau Henli nggak kembali dan selamat tinggalnya itu menjadi kalimat terakhir yang diucapkannya padaku. Kurasa aku.. Akan sangat terluka.

" Mereka akan kembali.." Teukie hyung memecah keheningan. " Aku percaya pada mereka. Apapun yang terjadi, aku yakin mereka akan pulang meski hanya untuk mengucapkan selamat tinggal pada kita."

" Hyung percaya pada mereka?" Tanyaku pelan.

Kini hyungku tersenyum tegas padaku dan Yesung hyung. " Karena kalau aku berada di posisi mereka, itulah yang akan kulakukan. Aku akan pulang ke tempat orang yang menungguku apapun yang terjadi meski hanya untuk berpisah. Dan karena mereka dongsaengku, aku yakin mereka akan berpikir sama sepertiku."

Sungguh..

Mendengar ucapan Teukie hyung.. Sebuah perasaan aneh merasukiku. Aku tenang dan lega.. Apa sebenarnya itulah yang ingin kudengar dari seseorang. Yah, aku ingin seseorang membantuku untuk percaya pada dongsaengku sendiri.

" Hyung.. Arraseo.. Akupun akan percaya pada mereka sama seperti hyung percaya pada mereka." Yesung hyung tersenyum menatap Teukie hyung.

Kini aku mengangguk. " Aku juga akan percaya.."

0o0o0o0o0o0

Brugh! Srigala abu- abu dan harimau itu berubah menjadi sosok Kyuhyun dan Donghae dan saling bertabrakan satu sama lain hingga menghantam tanah.

" Kekuatanku.. Habis.." Kyuhyun menghapus keringat yang mengucur dari keningnya. Lelah rasanya berubah ke sosok sempurna tapi mereka sedikitpun nggak bisa melewati pertahanan Siwon yang kelewat kuat.

" Sialan.." Gerutu Donghae geram.

Siwon menapakkan kakinya di dahan pohon sambil menatap ke bawah. Kearah empat anihuman yang tadinya berwujud hewan sudah kembali menjadi manusia dan bergabung dengan Hyukkie.

Yang masih bertahan tinggal koala Henry dan rajawali Ryeowook.

Srat! Ryeowook terbang rendah dan saat cukup dekat dengan Siwon, Henry yang berpegangan di cakarnya meoncat. Koala kecil itu berputar di udara seakan mengarahkan tendangannya di langit.

Api merah tercipta dari tendangannya dan melesat ke arah Siwon.

Namja itu meloncat turun sebelum api itu mengenainya dan pohon yang terkena api itu terbakar. Dengan cepat Siwon menghilang lagi dan tiba- tiba sudah muncul di atas Wookie.

Bugh! Namja itu memukul tubuh kekar si rajawali dan Wookie melayang cepat menuju permukaan tanah. Tubuhnya perlahan berubah menjadi sosok manusia yang nggak mungkin bisa mendarat dengan sempurna.

" Wookie!" Sungmin dengan cekatan berlari kearah jatuhnya Wookie.

Brugh! Ia berusaha menangkap Wookie, tapi karena intensitas kecepatan Wookie jatuh, keduanya malah menghantam tanah.

" Wookie.. Gwaenchanayo!" Seru Sungmin panik.

" Ne, hyung.. Gomawo.."

Brugh! Perhatian kedua namja itu teralih ke sosok koala Henry yang menghantap dahan pohon dan kembali berubah menjadi sosok manusianya.

Henry terengah- engah. " Sialan.. Kita habiskan waktu satu jam hanya untuk melawannya. Kita harus menjalankan rencana kita.." Bisiknya kesal.

Hyukkie menengadah menatap langit. " Seperti apapun kita menyerang, dia nggak bisa disentuh sedikitpun. Mau menyusup melewati wilayahnya pun nggak bisa. Ini konyol.. Kita yang terlalu lemah, atau dia yang terlalu kuat!"

" Ini bukan waktunya untuk berteori!" Kibum kembali berdiri. " Ne, apapun yang terjadi kita harus segera. Dapatkan kunci itu atau menyusup melewatinya!"

Dari kepala Kibum keluar tanduk rusanya yang bercaya putih. Kibum menarik tanduknya dan memegangnya kuat- kuat seakan tanduk itu adalah pedangnya. " Aku akan sebisa mungkin menahannya, dan siapapun yang punya kekuatan untuk lari, harus bisa keluar."

" Aku akan ikut dengan Kibummie.." Hyukkie menambahkan.

Kibum menatap Hyukkie sambil tersenyum. " Baik, sisanya silahkan ke check point selanjutnya. Sekarang!"

Drap! Sungmin, Wookie, Kyuhyun, Donghae dan Henry langsung berlari hendak menjauh.

" Kalian pikir bisa dengan mudah pergi?" Siwon langsung menghilang dengan cepat lagi untuk mengejar kelima anihuman itu.

Zret! Tiba- tiba Kibum yang melemparkan tanduknya membuat gerakan Siwon terhenti. Tanduk rusa itu menancap tepat di batang pohon di depan Siwon. Siwon menoleh menatap namja itu yang kini menatapnya serius.

" Jangan remehkan aku.." Bisikm Siwon dan hendak menyerang Kibum dulu, tapi tiba- tiba seekor yeti besar sudah memeluknya dan menahan gerakannya. " Apa! Sejak kapan kau berubah!"

Kibum kini tersenyum. " Itulah alasan kenapa Hyukkie hyung nggak berubah ke wujud anihumannya. Kami sudah merencanakan semuanya, karena mahluk sejenis hyungku itu pasti bisa menahan kekuatan hyung yang sudah mulai berkurang karena bertarung dengan enam anihuman tadi."

Terlihat jelas senyuman Siwon bangga di wajah Siwon. " Taktik yang sangat bagus.."

" Hyung akan menyesal kalau meremehkan kami.." Hyukkie menguatkan tenaganya yang memeluk Siwon. " Kami bergerak dengan menggunakan otak dan kerja sama tim. Sedangkan hyung sendiri.. Kibummie! Kuncinya!"

" Nae, hyung!" Kibum berlari kearah Siwon sebelum namja itu lolos dari cengkraman Hyukkie.

Tapi memang Siwon namja yang kuat, tepat sebelum Kibum meraih kunci ditanganya dia menghilang dan kembali muncul di hadapan Kibum dan Hyukkie sambil tersenyum tenang.

" Sepertinya pertarungan yang sebenarnya baru akan terjadi, ya?"

.

" Hyungdeul! Apa Kibum hyung dan Hyukkie hyung akan baik- baik aja melawan Siwon hyung?" Tanya Henry agak cemas.

Nggak ada satupun hyungnya yang menjawab.

Yah, mereka memang cemas. Bagaimanapun, melawan Siwon secara bersama aja satu hal yang sulit bagaimana kalau hanya berdua? Pasti akan sangat sulit lagi.

" Sudahlah.. Kita percaya aja sama mereka.. Kita tinggal menuju check point berikutnya." Ucap Donghae memecah keheningan.

Tep! Sungmin dan Kyuhyun yang bergerak paling depan menginjak permukaan tanah yang terasa lebih rendah.

Wookie terkesiap saat merasakan sesuatu. " Sungmin hyung! Kyu! Jangan terus!" Serunya. " Semua berhenti!"

Namun peringatan Wookie terlambat.

Duar! Permukaan tanah yang dipijak Sungmin, Kyuhyun, Donghae dan Henry hancur meledak.

Wookie terpaksa meloncat mundur sejauh mungkin untuk menghindari semburan bebatuan tanah dan pasir akibat ledakan itu. Sedangkan kini empat namja yang lainnya melayang cepat karena ledakan itu.

Bruugh! Donghae, Sungmin, Henry dan Kyuhyun tersaruk di tanah.

" Aiish.. Apa itu!"

" Kita sudah sampai di check point kedua.." Ucap Wookie dari tempatnya. Mata tegas namja mungil itu menatap kesuatu arah. Seiring dengan bunyi tanah yang agak bergetar. " Omo! Semuanya! Naik ke atas pohon!"

Kali ini mereka dengan cepat menurut dan meoncat keatas pohon.

Brudugh! Brudugh! Suara derap lari sesuatu yang menggetarkan tanah terdengar jelas.

Druagh! Seekor mamooth berlari melewati tempat Sungmin dan yang lainnya terjatuh dan menabrak sebuah pohon dan pohon itu langsung tumbang seketika.

" Itu.."

" Shindong hyung, kan?"

.

~To be continued~

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

Hyaaahh~ Akhirnya nih ff update lagi.. Maaf atas keterlambatannya yah semua.. terlambat banget malahan.. Aku publish ini bersamaan dengan Sourire café next story, jdi jangan lupa RnR kedua fict nggak mutu ini yah~

Hiaahh.. next chappi itu chap sebelas yah?

Aq nggak nyangka bakal bkin ff spanjang ini.. Tapi tnang.. Buat yg udah bosen sma ff gaje ini, kayak yang kalian pikirkan.. sebentar lagi crta ini akan tamat. Dan gomawo buat all readers yang udh mau baca fanfict ini.

Buat next chappie itu full fight.. Ada yang keberatan? :)

Nah, unttuk berikutnya..

Review yah~ ;D


	11. Chapter 11

**Super Junior Fantasy Fanfiction**

**By :: Kim Taena**

**.**

**We Love You, Hyung!**

**Chapter 11**

**.**

_**Key!**_

_**.**_

" Gimana caranya mengambil kunci ditangan Shindong hyung!" Seru Donghae sedikit frustasi. Mata harimaunya terus menatap tajam kearah mamooth keabu- abuan yang diam di permukaan tanah sambil menatap kearahnya dan rekannya yang lain.

Ryeowook mengepakkan sayap lebarnya dan mengitari Shindong.

" Kau nggak membawa kuncinya!" Seru Wookie bingung.

Entah bagaimana caranya, tapi mamooth itu menyeringai. " Kau akan tahu setelah mengalahkanku." Belalai panjang dan kuatnya diarahkan kearah Wookie dan menghentakkannya sehingga membentur tubuh Wookie.

Wookie melayang cepat menghantam tanah.

Drap! Lagi- lagi mamooth raksasa itu berlari hendak melindas sang rajawali dengan tubuh besarnya.

" Wookie!" Sungmin shock dan segera meloncat turun. Saat ia turun dalam waktu super singkat itu ia kembali menjadi sosok beruang yang cukup besar dan memeluk tubuh Wookie untuk melindunginya.

Tapi seperti apapun tubuhnya tentu nggak bisa menahan tubuh mamooth itu.

Kyuhyun meloncat dan kembali menjadi srigala lalu berlari cepat kearah Shindong. Henry juga ikutan berubah dan bertengger di leher harimau Donghae yang ikutan menyerang duluan.

Shindong menyapukan belalainya disekitarnya membuat Kyuhyun dan Donghae harus meloncat menghindarinya. Semakin lama mamooth itu semakin mendekati Sungmin dan Wookie. Namun Henry bergerak cepat, koala kecil itu meloncat ke belalai Shindong dan dengan gerakan gesit ia naik sampai ke gading Shindong.

Duagh! Ditendangnya gading itu dengan kaki kecilnya dan patah!

" Uwooorrgh!" Mamooth itu shock.

Melihat ada kesempatan, Sungmin membawa tubuh Wookie ke tempat yang agak jauh. Mata beruang itu melihat kearah sang mamooth yang kebingungan karena gadingnya patah. Sungmin langsung berlari kearah Shindong.

Saat mendekati Shindong, Sungmin melayangkan cakarnya di udara dan membuat sayatan di udara hampa yang mengarah ke Shindong. Sayatannya itu mengenai tubuh sang mamooth dan membuatnya terluka cukup parah.

Henry meloncat ke tubuh Sungmin.

Krauk! Srigala Kyuhyun menggigit kaki kanan depan Shindong sedangkan Harimau Donghae mencakar kaki kiri belakang Shindong.

Keempat anihuman itu bergabung lagi di satu titik yang sama.

Brugh! Tubuh sang mamooth jatuh.

" Dia kalah!" Seru Henry senang.

" Ani.." Sungmin menatap Shindong serius.

" Eh?"

" Masih belum.. Nggak mungkin kita bisa mengalahkan seorang pengawas ujian semudah ini. Kau nggak lupa kan bagaimana susahnya melawan Siwon hyung tadi."

Henry kembali diam.

Dan tebakan Sungmin benar. Memang bukan hal yang mudah melawan seorang anihuman sempurna tipe khusus seperti Shindong. Samar- samar terlihat asap keluar dari bekas luka Shindong. Seiring dengan asap itu, luka- luka mamooth itu sembuh.

Kyuhyun kembali bersiaga. " Dia sembuh.."

" Kekuatan penyembuh.." Bisik Wookie yang ikutan bergabung. Karena sejak tadi dia nggak berubah ke wujud rajawali sempurna, tubuhnya yang terluka paling parah.

" Wookie.. Lebih baik kau berubah sempurna sekarang." Ucap Donghae.

" Nae." Perlahan tubuh mungil namja itu berubah menjadi seekor rajawali kekar yang cukup besar. Seiring dengan itu, sang mamooth pun kembali bangkit. Bahkan gadingnya yang patah sudah tumbuh kembali dengan sempurna.

" Aku akan memberikan kunci asal kalian bisa membunuhku.."

" Mwo?" Henry shock. " Membunuh hyung? Tapi.."

" Kalau kalian nggak bisa, mungkin kalian yang akan mati ditanganku.." Mamooth itu kembali berlari. Tapi kali ini berbeda, pancaran tenaganya berbeda. Terasa lebih kuat dari sebelumnya dan saat ia berlari bahkan tanah tempat mereka berpijak langsung bergetar kuat.

Sungmin nggak bisa menahan getaran itu dan terjatuh. Sedangkan Kyuhyun dan Donghae dengan susah payah menancapkan cakar mereka ke permukaan biar nggak goyah. Wookie memilih melayang rendah.

" Kita nggak akan bisa bertahan.. Wookie, hanya kau yang bisa lolos saat ini.. Bawa Henry dan Kyuhyun!" Seru Sungmin.

" Hyung!"

Kyuhyun baru aja mau membantah, tapi Sungmin menatapnya sangar.

" Kyu, serahkan kepada kami." Ucap Donghae serius. " Kalau kita terkepung disini, sama aja bohong.. Buat apa kita tinggalkan Kibum dan Hyukkie di sana. Karena itu, pergi ke check point ketiga dan dapatkan kuncinya dari tangan Kangin hyung."

Tubuh Kyuhyun bersinar dan dia kembali ke sosok manusianya. " Kalian yakin?"

" Percayakan pada kami.." Bisik Sungmin.

Mamooth itu semakin dekat. Kyuhyun berpegangan pada cakar Wookie dan menenteng Henry dengan tangan kanannya. Tepat saat Shindong sampai dan berniat menyerang mereka. Shindong menggunakan belalainya untuk menangkap kaki Kyuhyun, tapi dengan cepat Donghae meloncat dan mencengkram belalai itu dengan cakarnya.

Sungmin juga dengan gesit mendorong tubuh Shindong menjauh dari dongsaengnya yang berniat kabur.

Saat itu juga Wookie terbang melesai jauh membawa Kyuhyun dan Henry.

0o0o0o0o0o0

Siwon berlari dilangit. Dari keempat kakinya terlihat api kecil yang menyala. Kedua sayapnya sudah terkembang. Akhirnya dia menjadi sosok anihumannya, Pegasus.

Kibum menengadah dengan mata rusanya yang tajam. Dialihkannya tanduknya kearah Siwon yang berlari kearahnya. Tanduk itu kembali bersinar dan menembakkan potongan runcing ujung tanduknya ke arah Siwon.

Tentu dengan mudah Siwon menghindarinya.

Bruagh! Pegasus itu menabrak sang rusa putih dengan sangat kuat. Tapi saat ia menabrak Kibum, Hyukkie mengunci gerakannya lagi dengan memeluknya kuat- kuat.

Zleb! Hyukkie menancapkan gigi- giginya ke tubuh Siwon, membuat Pegasus itu mengerang kesakitan. Kenapa? Karena selain digigit, Yeti itu juga mengalirkan racunnya. Yah, Yeti sebenarnya nggak beracun, tapi karena Hyukkie anihuman special. Dia memiliki kemampuan khusus.

Bekas gigitan Hyukkie membuat tubuh Siwon yang digigit membiru.

" Sialan!" Dengan sekali hentakkan kuat, Siwon kembali berubah jadi manusia dan memutar tubuhnya menendang tubuh besar Hyukkie dengan sangat kuat.

Hyukkie terdorong ke belakang cukup jauh dari Siwon.

Siwon menatap kearah Kibum yang berlari sambil mengarahkan tanduknya yang bersinar kearahnya. Saat Kibum dekat dengannya, Siwon menahan tanduk Kibum dan meloncat diudara melewati rusa putih itu.

Duagh! Kibum menggerakkan kaki belakangnya keatas menendang Siwon.

Siwon melayang di udara. Dia memutar tubuhnya sambil mengarahkan satu jarinya ke Kibum.

Syut! Cahaya merah mengarah ke Kibum.

Brugh! Hyukkie mendorong Kibum menghindar.

Duar! Lagi- lagi permukaan tanah meledak.

Seakan nggak berniat memberikan jeda, saat masih berada di langit Siwon kembali menjadi Pegasus. Salah satu perubahan yang benar- benar menggunakan kekuatan lebih. Siwon berlari di udara.

" Bagaimana cara mengambil kuncinya.." Gumam Kibum sambil menggelengkan kepalanya kuat- kuat.

" Bagaimana dengan yang lain.."

" Entahlah hyung.."

Drap! Drap! Siwon berlari sambil mengarahkan tanduk pegasusnya yang bercahaya kearah Hyukkie dan Kibum.

Kibum bersiaga dan Hyukkie berpindah kebelakangnya.

Duak! Tanduk Pegasus Siwon dan kedua tanduk bercabang Kibum saling beradu. Saling mengintimidasi siapa yang paling kuat. Kedua cahayanya bergabung.

Siwon terus mendesak Kibum dan perlahan rusa itu terdorong kebelakang.

Hyukkie menatap luka yang diciptakannya di tubuh Siwon tadi. Masih membiru, pasti racunnya sudah mulai menyebar. Itu kesempatan emas baginya. Dan tanpa memikirkan hasilnya, Hyukkie bergerak cepat ke bawah Siwon dan mengangkat tubuh Pegasus itu.

Brugh! Hyukkie membanting tubuh Siwon.

Duagh! Sreeet! Kibum mendorong tubub Siwon kuat dengan kedua tanduknya.

" Aaish!" Siwon kembali berubah menjadi manusia dan memegang kedua tanduk Kibum kuat. " Hyaa!" Namja itu mengangkat tubuh Kibum ke atas dan menabrakannya ke pohon sebelum ia membentur pohon.

Kibum berangsur berubah menjadi manusia lagi.

" Heh.. Hah.. Sialan." Siwon menekan luka di pinggangnya yang tadi di gigit Hyukkie. " Yang paling berbahaya dari anihuman berwujud special semacam kalian. Racun kalian bisa melumpuhkan siapapun termasuk aku."

" Jinjjayo? Aku nggak tahu." Jawab Hyukkie sambil kelihatan bangga. " Tapi kalau bisa begitu, itu akan sangat menguntungkan kami."

Sret! Kibum meraih kunci yang digantungkan di ikat pinggang Siwon.

" Kau!" Siwon menoleh kebelakang dan melihat namja manis itu sudah mengambil kuncinya. Wajahnya kelihatan meringis menahan rasa sakit karena racun yang menyebar.

" Berhasil Kibummie!" Hyukkie berubah kembali menjadi manusia.

" Kita harus menyusul yang lain!" Seru Kibum senang sambil berlari mendekati Hyukkie.

Srat! Boom! Siwon mengarahkan sinar merah ke kunci itu dan kunci itu meledak.

" Hyaah!" Kibum terpental sedikit. Tangannya terluka. " Kau! Apa yang kau lakukan! Kau menghancurkannya! Aiish.. Tanganku terbakar!" Kibum memegangi tangannya yang terluka cukup parah.

" Gwaenchana?" Hyukkie mendekati Kibum.

Siwon hanya tersenyum manis. " Kau pikir bisa dengan mudah mendapatkan kuncinya?"

" Sekarang kita nggak akan menemukan kuncinya lagi!"

" Ani." Siwon menangkup kedua tangannya sambil tersenyum. Beberapa kunci muncul dan berterbangan tepat diatas kepala namja tampan itu. Bagaikan sebuah permainan sihir yang sedang dipertunjukkan.

Hyukkie membulatkan matanya. " Omo! Banyak sekali.. Jadi kunci tadi palsu.. Dan yang asli ada di salah satu dari kunci itu?"

" Mungkin."

" Aiish.. Kita ditipu.." Gerutu Kibum.

Siwon masih memasang senyum sempurnanya. " Oke, anak- anak.. Kuizinkan kalian memilih satu dari semua kunci yang ada ditanganku. Pilihlah yang paling benar karena kalian punya satu kesempatan. Jika kalian memilih satu, maka kunci lainnya akan hancur. Jadi jika kalian salah memilih dan ternyata kalian memilih kunci yang salah." Siwon kini menyeringai. " Ucapkan selamat tinggal untuk kehidupan kalian sendiri."

Hyukkie dan Kibum saling berpandangan.

" Ayo pilihlah.." Ucap Siwon lagi.

" Kita harus bagaimana Kibummie? Kau tahu aku nggak terlalu pintar untuk hal semacam ini."

" Entah, hyung.. Aku juga bingung. Perbandingan satu diantara sepuluh. Jika kunci yang benar ada dialah satu kunci- kunci itu dan kita salah mengambilnya. Kita semua akan mati.. Keselamatan yang lain bisa aja kita pertaruhkan sekarang.."

Siwon masih menunggu dengan santai. " Gunakan pemikiran kalian.. Kalian tahu yang mana kuncinya."

" Kami tahu?"

.

Ryeowook terbang rendah diantara pepohonan sambil membawa Henry dan Kyuhyun. Ketiganya berhasil kabur dari check point kedua dan menuju check point ketiga. Tapi..

Srat! Sekelebat bayangan tertangkap dimata tajam Wookie.

" Check point ketiga dijaga Kangin hyung.. Dia gorilla kan.." Henry bergumam pelan dengan tatapan waspada.

" Kurasa kau memikirkan hal yang sama denganku Henry." Balas Kyuhyun.

Sret! Kali ini kelebatan itu menyerang mereka.

Kyuhyun melepaskan pegangannya dari cakar Wookie dan saat ia melayang turun ia berubah menjadi srigala lagi. Kyuhyun langsung bertumpu di dahan pohon yang besar. Sedangkan Henry langsung meloncat ke satu pohon.

Wookie sempat terkena serangan dadakan itu dan oleng kesamping.

Dak! Bayangan itu berpijak di salah satu dahan pohon juga dan dengan mata indahnya menatap kearah tiga anihuman bergantian.

Seekor cheetah cantik menatap mereka tajam.

" Heechul hyung? Bukankah ini check point Kangin hyung.." Kyuhun bergumam kaget.

Gradak! Tiba- tiba pepohonan tempat Kyuhyun berpijak bergoncang kuat. Srigala itu langsung menatap kebawah dan menelan ludah shock. Kangin berada di bawahnya.

Crap! Batang pohon besar itu tercabut.

Dengan satu putaran kuat gorilla Kangin memutar pohon itu dan menghantam pohon- pohon lainnya. Bahkan tempat Henry bersembunyi dan Wookie bertengger juga tertebas. Kyuhyun meloncat ke tanah sambil berusaha menghindari tiap putaran pohon besar itu.

" Kyuhyun hyung!" Henry berseru mengingatkan srigala itu tapi tiba- tiba seekor cheetah sudah berada dihadapannya.

Cheetah itu menyeringai tajam. " Selamat datang di check point terakhir.."

Duagh! Kangin melepaskan pohon itu kearah Wookie yang terbang dilangit seiring dengan Heechul yang menghentakkan tangannya dengan sangat cepat ketubuh Henry.

Brugh! Wookie terjatuh dan kembali ke sosok manusianya.

Sedangkan Kyuhyun masih bisa menyelamatkan Henry.

Cheetah dan gorilla itu berdiri berdampingan. Kyuhyun dan Henry mendekati Wookie. Sulit bagi Wookie untuk bertahan, sejak tadi dia sudah berkali- kali berubah wujud dan itu terlalu menguras tenaganya.

" Tunggu.. Apa maksudmu? Check point terakhir? Bukannya ada empat?" Tanya Henry bingung.

Gorilla itu mengangguk. " Nae, ada empat. Dan sayangnya saat ini kalian berada di antara kedua check point itu. Kalian terbang terlalu jauh melewati wilayahku dan berada diperbatasan wilayah Heechul hyung. Jadi.. Kamilah lawan kalian.."

" Aissh.. Mianhae.." Bisik Wookie menyesal sambil berusaha untk berdiri. Tubuhnya penuh luka. Namja mungil itu menghapus darah yang mengalir dari pelipis matanya.

" Tiga anihuman melawan dua anihuman sempurna." Kyuhyun berbisik nggak percaya.

Srat! Cheetah itu hilang.

" Omo! Semuanya berpencar!" Kyuhyun terkejut melihat gerakan tiba- tiba itu. Dia langsung menarik Wookie berpegangan di lehernya dan Henry meloncat setinggi mungkin.

Heechul bergerak sangat cepat kearah Henry dan menggigit tubuh koala itu.

" Aaarrrgh!"

" Henry!" Wookie shock.

" Giliran kalian." Tiba- tiba Kangin sudah berada di belakang Kyuhyun dan Wookie.

Kyuhyun dan Wookie terkesiap.

Bugh! Gorilla itu memukulkan kedua tangannya di tubuh Kyuhyun dan Wookie dan membuat dua namja itu jatuh menghantam tanah dengan sangat kuat.

Wookie diam, pingsan.. Sedangkan Kyuhyun berubah ke wujud manusianya dan matanya sayu. Henry terkulai lemah dengan tubuh luka digigit Heechul.

" Sial.."

0o0o0o0o0o0

" Ini nggak akan mudah." Gumam Donghae kesal karena sejak tadi mamooth besar Shindong nggak bisa dilumpuhkan dan terus menyerang dirinya dan Sungmin. Sesekali sejak tadi dia menengadah untuk melihat posisi matahari.

Dan sudah nyaris dua jam berlalu.

Langit DragonAni semakin kelam.

" Kita harus benar- benar lepas dari check point ini dan menyusul ke check point berikutnya. Kibum dan Hyukkie juga nggak datang- datang." Tambah harimau itu frustasi.

Sungmin bersiaga disamping Donghae. " Setidaknya, pikirkan dulu dimana dia menyimpan kuncinya. Sejak tadi dia nggak memperlihatkan tanda- tanda kunci itu berada ditangannya. Kita hanya mencari sesuatu yang kita nggak tahu ada dimana."

" Arraseo, hyung.. Tapi.."

Drap! Shindong menerjang mereka sebelum Donghae selesai bicara.

Belalainya menangkap kaki Donghae yang tadinya berniat meloncat menghindar. Mamooth itu memutar tubuhnya dengan mencengkram kaki Donghae dengan belalainya. Setelah beberapa putaran cepat dia menghempaskan tubuh harimau itu sembarangan.

Brugh! Sungmin menangkap Donghae sebelum namja itu membentur sesuatu.

" Gwaenchana?"

" Ne, hyung." Donghae buru- buru bersiaga. " Jangan khawatirkan aku, sekarang kita lakukan taktik."

" Ne.. Aku setuju." Sungmin bertumpu dengan keempat kaki beruangnya. Matanya menatap Shindong tajam. " Jangan biarkan dia memiliki kesempatan menyerang balik, Hae.. Kita unggul sebenarnya.. Karena itu.."

" Aku tahu." Mata Donghae berubah merah.

Sungmin kelihatan menyeringai. " Serangan beruntun begaimanapun caranya. Lumpuhkan pertahanannya dan dapatkan kuncinya."

Drap! Kedua anihuman itu bergerak cepat.

Gerakan lari Sungmin masih terlihat oleh Shindong, tapi gerakan Donghae nggak terlihat. Shindong bersiaga ditempatnya sambil menghempaskan belalainya kesegala arah.

"Graaor!" Donghae menggeram sambil muncul dibelakang Shindong.

Tapi saat Shindong memutar tubuhnya, harimau itu menghilang. Begitu seterusnya sampai posisi Sungmin semakin mendekati Shindong. Saat ia merasa sudah tepat, Sungmin mengangkat kedua kaki depannya dan mengayunkan kedua tangannya bersamaan membentuk pola X dengan cahaya yang memotong udara lalu menghantam tubuh mamooth itu.

Shindong terdorong kebelakang, tapi belalainya dengan gesit membelit kaki Sungmin dan mengangkat beruang itu tinggi.

Donghae melayangkan cakarnya ke belalai itu.

Tas! Belalai Shindong putus.

" Aaauuurrg!" Sang mamooth menjerit keras sambil mundur kebelakang. " Sialan.. Aargh.." Darah segar menetes dari belalainya itu.

Sungmin segera berlari menyerang Shindong sebelum luka mamooth itu sembuh dengan cepat. Ditubruknya tubuh Shindong kuat- kuat hingga keduanya menabrak pohon besar dan membuat pohon itu tumbang seketika.

Donghae meloncat ke sebuah batang pohon dan memperhatikan gulat dua hewan bertubuh besar itu. Mata harimau merahnya menatap langit. Perlahan rintik- rintik hujan turun. " Hujan..?"

" Omona! HUJAN!" Donghae shock.

Sungmin yang sadar hujan baru saja turun juga kaget. Semua tahu kan kalau hujan berarti pintu masuk menuju perbedaan dunia itu terbuka. " Hyung.. Kalau kehancuran terjadi saat pintu masuk terbuka, bukannya itu bahaya!"

" Kau benar.." Jawab Shindong santai.

" Kenapa kau tenang! Manusia bisa aja kena akibatnya!" Donghae ikut berteriak sambil turun ke tanah.

Shindong berjalan mundur dan perlahan berubah ke wujud manusianya. " Kenapa? Bukannya nggak ada masalah? Setelah kalian berhasil sekalipun, kalian nggak akan kembali kesana.."

" AKU AKAN KEMBALI!" Donghae berteriak.

" Hae?"

" Aku akan kembali ketempat Teukie hyung meski hanya untuk berpamitan. Aku nggak akan berpisah seperti ini. Meski untuk yang terakhir, aku akan melihat Teukie hyung lagi!" Seru Donghae marah.

Shindng tersenyum. " Kepercayaan yang sangat manis. Itukah janjimu pada hyungmu?"

" Aku nggak berjanji. Tapi aku akan menepatinya. Itu janjiku pada diriku sendiri.."

Shindong tersenyum kali ini. "Aku mengerti."

.

" Cepat tentukan.. Apa kalian ingin waktunya habis dan dunia ini hancur lalu membuat efek yang cukup besar di dunia manusia? Kalian tentu paham arti hujan ini kan.." Siwon menatap Kibum dan Hyukkie yang masih mematung.

Nggak ada satupun yang berniat menjawab.

" Apa perlu diambil semuanya.." Bisik Hyukkie.

" Itu nggak akan mudah. Mendapat satu kunci kita harus mengorbankan nyawa, dan kalau kita berusaha merebut semua, kita mungkin akan benar-benar mati. Hyung, dia bahkan nggak menggunakan kekuatannya secara penuh saat melawan kita." Balas Kibum sambil terus berpikir.

Hyukkie kembali diam.

" Ayolah.. Aku mungkin bisa menunggu.. Tapi waktu nggak akan menunggu kalian."

Kibum tetap diam.

' _Dia meminta kami memilih satu dari semua kunci yang dia miliki. Aneh.. kalau memang kuncinya hanya ada satu kenapa kita harus menuju check point yang lain? Kalau memang hanya ada satu kunci yang benar kenapa dia memperlihatkan pada kami banyak kunci? Apa benar kunci yang hancur tadi kunci yang palsu..' _Kibum terus berteori di otaknya.

Tiba- tiba pikirannya tertumpu pada satu titik temu.

" Hyung.."

" Hmm?"

" Mungkinkah kuncinya nggak ada padanya?"

" Mwo? Nggak ada? Kalau nggak ada kenapa dia meminta kita memilih? Bukannya cukup membiarkan satu kunci tadi hancur atau kita diizinkan ke check point berikutnya?" Hyukkie benar- benar nggak mengerti.

Kibum menggigit bibir bawahnya. " Bolehkah aku bertanya hyung!" Serunya.

" Silahkan.." Siwon masih tenang.

" Apakah benar salah satu dari kunci itu kunci yang benar?"

" Entahlah." Jawab Siwon santai.

Entah apa yang dipikirkan Kibum, dia tersenyum. " Aku.. Aku tahu mana kunci yang benar."

Hyukkie menatap dongsaengnya kaget. " Benarkah Kibummie?"

Kibum mengarahkan tangannya kearah Siwon. " Kuncinya.. Sudah ada pada kami kan hyung?" Dia menunjuk kedirinya sendiri.

Hyukkie membulatkan matanya shock. Sedangkan Siwon tersenyum.

0o0o0o0o0o0

" Hujan.." Kyuhyun menatap khawatir ke langit yang sejak tadi menurunkan air dengan mata srigala keabu-abuannya. Ia kembali menatap kearah kedua anihuman sempurna dihadapannya. Sejak tadi mereka bertarung mati- matian tapi kedua anihuman itu sama sekali nggak terluka atau kelelahan.

Sedangkan dirinya, Wookie dan Henry yang sudah bertarung sejak awal dan sudah nyaris menuju titik akhir kekuatan mereka. Wookie tadi sempat pingsan sebentar namun sekarang sudah kembali bertarung lagi.

" Jangan meratapi hujan Kyuhyun.." Wookie bergumam lemah. " Yang penting sekarang ambil kuncinya dari mereka. Kita butuh dua kunci, aku harap Sungmin hyung dan yang lainnya sudah mengambil kunci mereka dan menuju ke tempat ini."

Mata rajawali Wookie menajam. Dengan satu hentakkan kuat ia melesat terbang menyerang duluan. Dibelakangnya Kyuhyun berlari dengan sangat cepat bahkan gerakannya nggak terlihat oleh mata. Henry, koala kecil itu bergerak sama cepatnya dengan Kyuhyun. Dengan tubuh kecil dan kekuatan special, Henry bisa bergerak cepat bahkan Heechul nggak bisa melihat gerakannya.

Bugh! Henry menendang tubuh Kangin kuat.

Heechul agak terkejut melihat serangan dadakan itu, tapi insting kuatnya menangkap sesuatu yang bergerak kearahnya. Kyuhyun! Dengan cepat Heechul meloncat menghindari serangan dadakan Kyuhyun, tapi diatasnya sudah menunggu rajawali besar yang mengancamnya dengan cakarnya.

Ckrat! Wookie mencengkram tubuh Heechul dan melemparkannya kearah Kyuhyun yang sudah menunggunya dengan taring kuatnya.

Tapi jangan remehkan cheetah itu, dia bergerak gesit dan menindih tubuh Kyuhyun dangan tubuhnya sambil menghentakkan kakinya dan meloncat menerjang Wookie dilangit dengan cakar tajamnya.

Wookie kembali oleng karena serangan Heechul.

Sedangkan Kangin, dia menajamkan tatapannya berusaha menangkap serangan koala kecil Henry. Terlalu sulit.

Brugh! Henry kembali menyerang Kangin dan membuat gorilla itu terdesak.

Tapi saat Henry menyerangnya Kangin dengan cepat menangkap tubuh Henry. Gorilla itu memamerkan giginya. " Kau yakin bisa merebut kunci itu dariku?"

" Aku bisa!" Henry menggigit tangan Kangin kuat- kuat.

" Padahal kuncinya nggak ada padaku.."

Saat itu juga Henry langsung membulatkan matanya dan meloncat menjauh. " Kau bohong!"

" Aku nggak pernah berbohong."

Mata Henry berubah merah dan tubuhnya memercikan api. " Jangan permainkan kami! Kalian yang menyuruh kami mendapatkan kunci yang nggak jelas keberadaannya itu dan sekarang kau bilang kuncinya nggak ada padamu! Aku harus berhasil di ujian ini dan menemui Mimi gege lagi!"

Bruaassh! Kobaran api yang terlalu besar membuat semua yang ada disana terdiam dari keadaannya.

" Mochi!" Wookie shock dan terbang mendekati Henry, namun ia diam sebelum mendekati Henry karena nggak bisa mendekati koala itu. " Pancaran kekuatannya lagi- lagi nggak terkendali. Aku nggak bisa mendekatinya.."

" Hyung! Jangan dekati dia atau kau yang akan terluka!" Seru Kyuhyun cepat.

" Hyung, jangan sampai dia mengalami hal yang sama dengan Tuan Hankyung." Gumam Kangin agak khawatir.

Heechul diam. " Semoga saja.."

" Henry! Tenangkan dirimu!" Wookie kembali berseru cepat sambil berputar diantara Henry yang benar- benar nggak mendengarkan ucapan siapapun. Perlahan wujud koala itu berubah menjadi manusia dengan mata yang memerah tajam.

Taringnya tumbuh perlahan.

" Henry! Buka matamu!" Seru Kyuhyun.

" Aarggh!" Henry menjerit cepat dan menatap Kangin dan Heechul. Dengan kekuatan cepat dia menyerang Kangin dan Heechul tanpa terlihat.

Buagh! Gorilla Kangin terjungkal di hantam Henry. Gorilla itu menahan tangan Henry sebelum koala itu menyerangnya lagi. Diputarnya Henry dan namja itu menghantam pohon, tapi sebelum ia terjatuh ke tanah Henry kembali berlari menyerang Heechul yang sudah bersiaga.

" Hentikan dia Kyu!" Seru Wookie sambil melesat kearah Henry.

Kyuhyun berlari cepat dan menggigit kaki Henry, membuat namja manis itu langsung terasuk ke tanah. " Bodoh! Buka matamu Henry Lau!"

Nggak ada tanggapan dari Henry. Namja itu malahan menatap Kyuhyun sadis dan menyerang srigala itu cepat. Kyuhyun terpental ditendang Henry. Wookie melesat cepat dan mencengkram bahu Henry.

" HENRY LAU!" Serunya marah.

" Lepas!" Henry balas berteriak dan menendang Wookie kuat hingga cengkramannya lepas. Henry mendarat di tanah dan berlari menyerang kedua penguji itu yang menatapnya serius.

" Hyung.. Kita harus bergerak cepat sebelum kejadian tuan Hankyung kembali."

" Arraseo." Heechul berubah menjadi manusia disusul oleh Kangin.

Hujan yang turun semakin deras membuat suasana yang gelap itu sedikit mencekam.

Srat! Saat Henry hendak menendang Heechul, Kangin menahan kakinya kuat. Dan Heechul menahan tangan Henry yang nyaris dilayangkan tangannya menuju Kangin. Tubuh namja itu terkunci sudah. Dia menatap kedua orang itu marah.

" Kalian berdua.. Tenangkan dia." Perintah Heechul.

" Eotthokae?" Kyuhyun berlari nyaris mendekat tapi Kangin menatapnya tajam.

" Jangan dekati."

" Mwo? Wae?"

" Kalau kalian mendekat, kalian nggak akan sanggup menahan radiasi kekuatannya. Tetap ditempat kalian dan buat dia kembali tenang. Kami yang akan menahannya." Kangin menatap Henry serius, diacuhkannya geraman kecil dari bibir mungil Henry.

" Kami nggak mau ada yang sama seperti Tuan kami.." Tambah Heechul.

.

" Heh.. Hah.. Heh.. Hah.." Donghae terengah- engah. Matanya yang tadinya berwarna merah berubah- ubah menjadi oranye. Kekuatannya nyaris habis sekarang. Dan seperti apapun dia berusaha Shindong sama sekali nggak terkalahkan.

Sungmin menggeram pelan. Kesal. " Dimana kuncinya. Aku sudah menyerangnya dari segala macam arah, tetap aja dia nggak mengeluarkan tanda- tanda kunci itu. Dia nggak memegang kunci itu.."

" Itu mustahil." Balas Donghae.

Shindong memalingkan tubuhnya menatap kedua anihuman yang sudah nyaris kehabisan tenaga itu. " Menyerah?"

" Nggak!" Seru Donghae dan kembali bergerak cepat menyerang Shindong. Tapi mungkin karena tenaga namja itu semakin berkurang, gerakannya bisa terlihat oleh mata mamooth itu dan dengan mudah Shindong balik menyerangnya sebelum Donghae menyerangnya.

Didorongnya harimau itu dengan gadingnya yang kokoh.

Dengan sepenuh tenaga Shindong mengangkat tubuh Donghae dan melemparnya kearah Sungmin. Sungmin nggak bisa menghindar ataupun menahan serangan Shindong. Tubuh kedua anihuman itu tersaruk di tanah yang becek. Bahkan bulu putih Sungmin sudah kotor sekarang.

Shindong sepertinya mulai bosan dengan pertarungan mereka.

" Bisakah kita selesaikan permainan ini?"

" Ani!" Donghae tetap bersikukuh melawan dan berusaha bangun. " Sudah kubilang aku akan berhasil dan kembali ke Teukie hyung. Dan akan kulakukan hal itu.."

" Hae, tenangkan dulu. Sekarang tenaga kita benar- benar kalah jauh darinya."

" Lalu hyung mau apa! Hyung mau menyerah? Aku nggak mau!"

" Siapa yang mau menyerah! Aku juga nggak, Hae! Akupun sama denganmu, aku ingin bertemu lagi dengan Yesung hyung sebelum harus meninggalkannya. Karena itu tenang dulu.. Bertarung dengan pikiran marah dan konsentrasi yang kurang sama aja buang nyawa. Lawan kita itu seoranga anihuman sempuran yang special!" Sungmin mulai kesal. Perlahan tubuhnya berangsur berubah menjadi manusia. " Sialan.. Tenagaku habis.." Diusapnya dahinya yang berkeringat.

Donghae diam masih dalam wujud harimaunya. Ditatapnya Shindong. " Hyung.. Jawab aku.. Dimana kuncinya?"

Shindong gantian diam.

" HYUNG!"

" Aku sama sekali nggak memegang kunci apapun." Jawab Shindong akhirnya.

Kedua anihuman itu melongo shock. " Eh?"

Shindong kini tersenyum dan menoleh kebelakang. Dari kegelapan hutan, tiba- tiba muncul Kibum dan Hyukkie yang berlari menerobos hutan dan melewati Shindong dengan cepat.

" Sungmin hyung! Hae!" Hyukkie mendekati kedua rekannya.

" Kalian? Berhasil?" Sungmin menatap kedua dongsaengnya ragu. " Mana kuncinya?"

" Sudah hyung.." Kibum menahan lengan Donghae. " Sudah.. Kami sudah menemukan kunci yang benar."

" Jinjja?" Secara berangsur, Donghae berubah ke wujud manusia.

Kibum mengangguk dan menekankan tangannya di dada Donghae. " Kunci itu sudah dipegang oleh kita semua. Kunci yang hanya ada satu, kunci yang paling benar dan kunci yang nggak bisa direbut siapapun."

" Kibummie? Maksudmu?"

Hyukkie tersenyum menatap Donghae dan Sungmin. " Kami paham.. Kunci itu adalah hati manusia.."

0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Kyuhun dan Wookie berusaha mendekati Henry pelan- pelan. Selangkah demi selangkah. Dan itu dilakukan mereka dengan susah payah. Radiasi kekuatan Henry terlalu besar untuk anihuman seperti mereka yang belum menjadi sempurna sepenuhnya.

" Henry.. Tenangkan pikiranmu." Ucap Wookie lembut.

" Nae, Mochi.. Berpikirlah jernih.."

Nggak ada tanggapan dari Henry selain geraman sangar dari bibirnya. Matanya hanya menatap Heechul yang berada tepat dihadapannya. Heechul menatapnya datar, sedangkan Kangin hanya diam sambil memegangi kaki Henry.

Wookie hendak melangkahkan kakinya semakin dekat, tapi dia mengurungkan niatnya.

" Nggak bisa lebih dekat dari ini.." Bisik Kyuhyun bingung.

Wookie terdiam. " Henry.. Kau bilang kau ingin bertemu Zhoumi hyung lagi kan?"

Degh! Geraman Henry berhenti perlahan. Kini ia seakan berdesis dengan nafas tersenggal- senggal.

" Kalau kau bersikap seperti ini, jangan pernah muncul dihadapan hyungmu itu. Aku tahu Zhoumi hyung nggak mau kau berakhir seperti ini. Dia saat ini menunggumu, Henry.. Dia ingin kau kembali. Hyung kita ingin kita kembali.." Wookie tersenyum samar.

Perlahan Henry menoleh kearah Wookie. Matanya masih merah dan intensitas percikan api dari tubuhnya berkurang.

Kali ini Kyuhyun mencoba tersenyum. " Kita akan kembali untuk bertemu dengan hyungdeul. Aku percaya kita bisa.. Dan Mochi.. Kau bisa kan percaya kepada kami..?"

" Per..ca..ya?" Mata Henry perlahan berubah. Meski kedua tangannya masih dipegangi karena dia belum sepenuhnya kembali. " Gege.."

Kyuhyun mengangguk, tapi beberapa saat kemudian ia terkejut sendiri. Ia menatap Kangin dan Heechul shock. " Tunggu.. Bukannya tadi Kangin hyung bilang nggak memegang kuncinya.. Itu artinya, kalian memang nggak memegang kunci itu kan!"

Kangin tersenyum tipis. " Mungkin.."

" Kuncinya.. Bukan kunci seperti yang kita bayangkan. Bukan kunci yang dipegang oleh Siwon hyung tadi. Kuncinya…" Kyuhyun terdiam sejenak.

" Kyu! Wookie! Henry!"

Wookie mengalihkan tatapannya kearah Sungmin dan yang lainnya yang berlari kearah mereka semua.

" Hyung!"

Kini keenam anihuman, minus Henry bergabung di satu posisi.

" Kami sudah menemukan jawabannya." Ucap Kibum lagi.

Kyuhyun hanya kelihatan bingung. " Kurasa.. Aku juga."

Sret! Tubuh Henry tiba- tiba lunglai lemas. Heechul langsung menahan tubuh namja kecil itu dan memapahnya. Kangin berdiri.

" Henry!" Donghae berlari kearah Henry dan mengambil alih tubuh namja itu. " Hyung.. Benarkah yang terjadi? Kunci yang sejak tadi kami ingin rebut itu sebenarnya.."

Kangin menatap langit. " Hujan akan terus turun sampai waktunya tiba. Kalian harus ke kastil dan menemui Tuan kami sebelum batas waktuya selesai."

" Heyo.. Tapi kuncinya.." Hyukkie kelihatan bingung.

Heechul hanya menghela nafas sejenak. " Kalian sudah punya kuncinya kan?" Cheetah cantik itu tersenyum. " Kami memang bisa menunggu, tapi waktu nggak bia menunggu kalian. Lebih baik jangan buang waktu, jika kalian ingin bertemu dengan hyung kalian lagi."

0o0o0o0o0o0

" Hujan.." Leeteuk benar-benar kelihatan sedih saat menatap langit.

Yesung dan Zhoumi memilih diam, menerawangi pikiran masing- masing yang sama kalutnya dengan pikiran Leeteuk saat ini. Meski hujan turun sejak tadi, nggak ada tanda- tanda dongsaeng mereka akan kembali, yang ada malah kekhawatiran.

Takut kalau hujan itu hanya hujan biasa.. Bukan hujan yang akan mengembalikan dongsaeng mereka bertiga.

" Masihkah hyung percaya dengan mereka?" Tanya Yesung pelan.

Leeteuk bergumam nggak jelas sekali. " Aku.. Akan terus menunggu mereka. Aku selalu mempercayai mereka sampai akhir.."

.

" Kami mendapatkannya!" Seru Sungmin cepat di depan Hankyung yang menunggu di kursi singasananya.

Hankyung tersenyum. " Mana?"

Ketujuh anihuman itu menunduk hormat. " Kuncinya adalah hati kami.." Jawab Sungmin mewakili semua dongsaengnya di tempat itu.

Kini senyuman Hankyung terkembang semakin bangga.

" Bisa jelaskan padaku, bagaimana caranya kalian mendapatkan kuncinya?"

Kibum mengangkat wajahnya. " Aku sadar kalau sebenarnya kunci itu bukanlah kunci seperti yang kami lihat. Saat Siwon hyung bilang kalau aku dan Hyukkie hyung harus memilih satu dari kunci yang diperlihatkannya, aku mulai ragu. Aku berpikir apa kunci yang aku pilih nanti kunci yang benar atau ternyata kunci yang benar itu kunci yang nggak kupilih."

Kibum menarik nafas sekali. " Saat itu aku mengerti satu hal.. Siwon hyung nggak mungkin membiarkanku memilih kunci yang salah kalau kunci itu satu- satunya benda penting untuk menyelamatkan DragonAni. Dan karena itu aku jadi berpikir kalau kuncinya bukanlah kunci yang diperlihatkan Siwon hyung, tapi lain.."

" Lain?" Hankyung menyela sekali.

Kibum mengangguk. " Sejak awal kalian nggak ingin bertarung melawan kami. Sejak awal yang diuji bukanlah kekuatan dan tak tik dalam mendapatkan kunci itu.. Tapi bagaimana cara kita bertahan menghadapi lawan yang sama sekali bukan tandingan kami. Dan satu- satunya cara agar kami bertahan adalah dengan kekuatan hati kami sendiri. Saling percaya, saling menguatkan, dan saling membuka pikiran satu sama lain."

" Teori yang sangat menarik. Jadi kau yang pertama menyadari hal itu.."

Kibum menunduk. " Aku nggak tahu.."

" Henry Lau.. Kau bisa tenang sekarang?" Tanya Hankyung lagi.

Henry menundukkan kepalanya semakin dalam. " Nae, Tuan. Mianhae.."

" Gwaenchana." Jawab Hankyung. Namja itu hendak berdiri namun agak sulit rasanya mengingat dirinya sebentar lagi harus pergi. Dan saat ia hendak berjalan, keempat pengikutnya mengiringinya hati- hati.

Hankyung menengadah menatap dinding kastil istananya. " Kurasa memang aku bisa menyerahkan wilayah kami kepada kalian. Kalian bukan hanya anihuman yang kuat, tapi kalian memiliki hati yang kuat. Alasan kenapa aku menyuruh kalian mencari pengasuh manusia agar kalian memiliki hati manusia. Hati manusia memiliki kekuatan yang lebih besar dari kekuatan anihuman special sekalipun."

Cahaya kehijauan muncul dari langit dan perlahan merasuk kedalam tubuh tujuh anihuman itu.

Ketujuh anihuma itu menatap Hankyung.

Hankyung tersenyum. " Kuserahkan wilayahku kepada kalian. Mulai hari ini kalian adalah anihuman tingkat atas yang berhasil melewati semua ujian dengan sangat baik."

Perasaan lega dan bangga merasuki tubuh ketujuh anihuman itu. Mereka semua tersenyum senang, kecuali Kyuhyun dan Donghae.

" Kalian nggak senang Lee Donghae? Cho Kyuhyun?"

Donghae menggeleng pelan. " Bisakah kami menemui hyung kami?"

Senyum di wajah para anihuman menghilang. Semuanya menatap Hankyung.

" Setelah menjadi anihuman tingkat atas, kalian nggak diizinkan menginjakkan kaki di dunia manusia lagi. Setelah matahari terbenam aku dan keempat pengikutku akan langsung menghilang dari sini, jadi jika kalian nggak bisa kembali itu akan menjadi masalah.."

Ketujuh anihuman itu membisu. Nggak terima.

Tapi Hankyung mengangguk sebentar. " Kecuali.. Dengan sebuah perjanjian.."

.

.

~To be continued~

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

Oh, gooooossshh! Puanjaang amat! 20 page! XD

Hyaaahh.. Gimana? Puas? Niatnya mau dijadiin dua chap dengan satu chap full figt dan satu lagi yang mereka udah mulai jarang berantem. Tapi kalau begitu jumlah chap akan lebih dari 13. Aku mau buat jadi 13 chap dari awal soalnya.

Nae, setelah ini adalah last chap dan epilog..

Gimana chap yang ini? Cukup seru kah?

Mian yah karena laaaamaaa banget update! Banyak banget yang nanyain chap ini update mau gimana lagi? Tahu sendiri kan aku bikin cerita apa kemarin? Hhehe..

Hummm…

Readers…

Review please? :D


	12. Chapter 12

**Super Junior Fantasy Fanfiction**

**By :: Kim Taena**

**.**

**We Love You, Hyung!**

**Chapter 12**

**.**

_**A Goodbye!**_

_**.**_

~Leeteuk pov~

Dimana mereka.. Sudah pagi lagi dan para dongsaengku masih belum kembali. Apa mereka memang nggak akan pulang lagi ke tempat ini? Ke rumahku? Ani.. Aku percaya. Aku percaya.. Mereka pasti akan pulang..

Cepat atau lambat.. Aku percaya itu..

Trrrt~ Ponselku bergetar pelan.

" Yeoboseyo." Aku buru- buru mengangkat telepon dari Yesung itu.

" Hyung! Mereka pulang.."

Degh! Apa yang dikatakan Yesung? Mereka kembali..?

Tok-tok..

Jantungku berdegup kencang saat kudengar pintu apartemenku diketuk pelan. Tanpa bilang apapun pada Yesung, aku menutup teleponku dan melangkahkan kakiku ke pintu dengan was- was.

Mungkinkah itu mereka?

Dongsaengku yang aku tunggu?

To-tok..

Kusentuh knop pintu apartemenku. Dan dengan pelan aku membukanya..

Saat pintu itu terbuka..

" Hyuuuung!" Kyuhyun yang pertama meloncat kearahku dan memelukku hingga kami berdua terjatuh di lantai. " Omona! Aku khawatir nggak bisa bertemu dengan hyung.. Tapi aku salah.."

" Kyu.." Dengan nggak percaya aku mendongkak menatap Donghae dan Kibum yang tersenyum. Tubuh mereka bertiga penuh luka yang sangat banyak. Apa ujian terakhirnya sangat sulit?

Donghae melangkahkan kakinya masuk ke apartmenku. " Aku capek.."

Kibum ikut masuk. " Tumben bersih banget." Namja itu nyengir kepadaku.

Aku langsung kembali berdiri sambil menarik Kyuhyun yang langsung berlari masuk ke dalam. Ketiga dongsaengku meninggalkanku begitu aja yang masih melongo di depan pintu. Tapi aku nggak bodoh. Aku langsung menutup pintu dan menyusul mereka.

Apa yang harus kukatakan?

Haruskah aku bertanya bagaimana kondisi mereka sekarang?

Kibum menatapku sambil duduk di kursi makan. " Hyung. Kami pulang.."

Saat itu aku langsung teringat satu hal. Yang harus kukatakan kepada mereka saat ini. Aku tersenyum menatap ketiganya. " Selamat datang.."

~Leeteuk pov end~

.

~Yesung pov~

" Mwo? Jadi kalian berhasil lulus!" Aku menatap Sungmin, Hyukkie dan Wookie bergantian. Nggak tahu apa yang aku rasakan… Aku benar- benar sangat senang. Aku langsung memeluk Wookie yang berdiri di sampingku dan mengacak rambutnya bangga. " Chukkae.. Aku tahu kalian pasti berhasil."

" Nae hyung!" Wookie melepas pelukanku.

Kutatap mereka bergantian lagi. " Lalu.. Kalian akan tetap disini kan?"

Sekarang aku muali was- was. Aku ingat yang dikatakan Teukie hyung kemarin. Dia percaya mereka akan kembali meski hanya untuk mengucapkan selamat tinggal kepada kami. Dan aku nggak mau itu menjadi kenyataan..

Kalau mereka kembali..

Mereka jangan meninggalkanku..

Sungmin tersenyum. " Hyung.. Hari ini kita main seharian mau?"

" Eh?"

Hyukkie berjalan mendekatiku dan nyengir. " Hari ini aja hyung.. Ayo main dengan kami! Hyung bolos aja kuliah.."

" Kalian kenapa?"

Perasaanku benar- benar nggak enak sekarang.

Wookie menarik ujung jaketku pelan. Kutatap magnaeku itu. " Jebal hyung.."

Aku nggak berani berucap apa- apa lagi. Dengan pelan aku mengangguk sambil menggaruk kepalaku yang sejujurnya nggak gatal. " Ba-baiklah kalau itu mau kalian. Tapi kalian harus menceritakan padaku apa yang terjadi di ujian itu.."

" Tentu!" Hyukkie langsung meloncat memelukku erat.

Ada apa ini..?

~Yesung pov end~

.

~Zhoumi pov~

" Gegeeee~ Aku mau makanan lain!"

Kutatap dongsaeng manisku itu lembut. " Kau mau apa lagi? Kau kelaparan yah? Kau nggak lelah Henli?"

Henry menggeleng cepat sambil memakan habis semua makanan yang kusediakan untuknya. " Aku terlalu senang untuk merasa lelah." Dia tersenyum polos. " Aku terlalu senang karena bisa kembali ke tempat Mimi gege. Dan aku nggak mau membuang waktu sekalipun."

Membuang waktu sekalipun?

Apa maksud ucapannya?

" Nah gege.. Gimana kalau nanti siang jalan- jalan dengaku. Kami semua mau merayakan keberhasilan kita nih. Teukie hyung dan Yesung hyung pasti ikut."

" Boleh.." Aku berdiri dan memilih duduk disisinya. Kusibakkan rambut kecoklatanna dan menatapnay serius. " Tapi sebelumnya, katakan padaku apa sesuatu yang buruk terjadi? Bagaimana dengan DragonAni dan yang lainnya?"

Saat itu sinar mata Henry memudar.

Dia menunduk..

"Henli?"

Henry kembali menatapku sambil tersenyum. " Semuanya baik- baik aja, gege.." Namja manis itu menepuk- nepuk kepalaku dengan sok.

" Benar?"

Henry mengangguk. " Semua akan baik- baik aja.."

~Zhoumi pov end~

0o0o0o0o0o0

" Hyaaa!" Donghae berseru senang saat berhasil menangkap seekor ikan yang sedang berenang di kolam kecil di taman kota. Wajar aja dia berhasil menangkap ikan itu, dia kan menggunakan kekuatan harimaunya. " Hyung! Dapet nih!"

Leeteuk hanya geleng- geleng. " Hae! Nggak boleh menangkap ikan di kolam taman pabbo."

Donghae nyengir. " Mianhae, hyung.. Habisnya aku kan keturunan kucing.."

" Cuma itu yang bisa hyung bilang buat penyangkalan?" Sindir Kyuhyun yang sejak tadi duduk di kursi sambil memainkan PSP kesayangannya yang dibelikan Leeteuk dulu. " Contoh Kibum hyung yang sejak tadi baca buku."

Kibum yang merasa namanya disebut hanya melirik Kyuhyun bête. " Bisa nggak jangan bawa- bawa aku Kyu?"

" Aku nggak bawa- bawa Kibum hyung. Aku cuma bawa PSP." Balas Kyuhyun cuek.

Leeteuk hanya menghela nafas. " Bisa nggak kalian jangan sibuk begitu? Bukannya hari ini mau maun seharian? Kenapa malah kalian yang sibuk sendiri- sendiri dan aku dicuekin?" Namja tampan itu agak cemberut.

Ketiga dongsaengnya yang tadi sibuk sendiri menatapnya.

Hening..

" Kita kan lagi nunggu yang lain, hyung.. Sabar dong." Balas Donghae dan kembali melanjutkan aktivitasnya tadi. Menangkap ikan.. =.=a

" Hyuungdeul!"

Semua mata tertuju pada sosok namja manis yang sedang berlari- lari seperti anak kecil kearah mereka. Henry kelihatan sangat senang saat itu, sedangkan Zhoumi mengejarnya dengan berjalan cepat- cepat.

" Mian.. Udah nunggu lama yah?" Zhoumi langsung mendekati Leeteuk.

Namja itu menggeleng sebentar. " Yah, anggap aja kami juga baru sampai. Mana Yesung? Kau nggak bertemu dengannya tadi Zhou?"

" Ani, hyung.. Kurasa sebentar lagi dia akan datang.."

Leeteuk menatap Henry yang langsung battle PSP sama Kyuhyun. Senyum manis terukir di bibirnya. " Rasanya sudah lama sekali nggak melihat mereka seperti itu.. Padahal baru satu hari nggak melihatnya.."

Awalnya Zhoumi diam sebentar, tapi namja itu langsung menepuk bahu Leeteuk. " Hyung.. Kau siap?"

" Siap?" Leeteuk menatap kearah Zhoumi bingung.

Baru aja Zhoumi mau melanjutkan ucapannya, keduanya melihat kearah kedatangan Yesung dan ketiga dongsaengnya yang mendekati mereka. " Yesungie.."

" Heyo.." Yesung bergabung diantara para pengasuh itu. " Sudah berkumpul semua? Mau kemana nih?"

" Ya, hyung! Ayo main ke Lotte Park!" Seru Hyukkie girang.

" Mwo? Lotte park itu apa?" Henry menatap Hyukkie bingung. Lalu memandangi Zhoumi. " Lotte park? Rasanya Mimi gege nggak pernah mengajakku kesana yah?"

Ketiga dongsaeng Leeteuk juga agak bingung mendengar nama itu.

" Lotte park itu taman bermain yang sangat besar yang ada di Seoul. Dulu waktu baru- baru menjadi dongsaeng Yesung hyung, Yesung hyung pernah mengajak kami kesana." Jawab Wookie santai sambil melirik Yesung. " Gimana kalau kita kesana aja?"

" Nggak buruk." Jawab Yesung.

" Bolehlah.. Kalau mau main seharian memang itulah tempat paling pas. Kita bisa main seharian penuh.." Tambah Leeteuk. Namja itu menatap ketiga dongsaengnya. " Ini kan pertama kalinya kalian kesana.. Kalian pasti akan sangat senang.."

Donghae, Kibum dan Kyuhyun tersenyum miris.

" Ayo!" Sungmin segera menggandeng Kyuhyun dan Henry bersamaan dan berjalan mendahului yang lain. Lalu disusul oleh Hyukkie dan Donghae yang berjalan bersama dan Kibum dan Wookie yang berjalan tak jauh dari mereka.

Ketiga hyung mereka masih berjalan perlahan..

" Tidakkah kalian berpikir mereka aneh?" Gumam Yesung pelan.

Leeteuk dan Zhoumi diam.

Yesung menatap keduanya. " Kalian.. Juga merasakan hal yang sama denganku kan? Apa kalian berpikir.. Ini yang_"

" Nggak perlu kau teruskan, Yesungie.." Gumam Leetek memotong kalimat Yesung. " Nggak perlu kau teruskan kalimat itu.."

" Hyung.. Tapi.." Yesung menatap lurus kearah ketujuh anihuman itu.

Zhoumi menunduk sambil tersenyum. " Yah, mungkin kita nggak seharusnya membicarakan hal ini. Aku tahu apa yang dirasakan Yesung hyung ataupun Teukie hyung. Makanya lebih baik sekarang.. Nikmati aja saat- saat bersama mereka."

Yesung dan Leeteuk gantian diam.

Leeteuk mengingat lagi ucapannya saat menunggu ketiga dongsaengnya kembali..

_Aku percaya mereka akan kembali meski hanya untuk mengucapkan selamat tinggal.._

Kalimat itu terus terngiang di pikirannya..

_Meski hanya untuk mengucapkan selamat tinggal.._

Kembali terulang..

_Selamat tinggal.._

Dan yang terakhir lebih jelas lagi dari sebelumnya. Sebuah kata yang sejujurnya diharapkan ketiga namja itu nggak menjadi kenyataan.

0o0o0o0o0

" Woooaaaaahh!" Hyukkie berseru riang saat turun dari jet coaster yang baru aja ditaikinya bersama dengan yang lain. " Sumpah! Seru! Itu yang paling aku suka.. Ada yang mau naik lagi?"

" Aniyo!" Tolak Wookie cepat. " Hyung udah naik itu dua kali.. Masih mau lagi? Kalau mau, hyung aja sendirian sana.."

Hyukkie cemberut. " Nggak asik sendirian. Hae! Ayo naik lagi!"

" Siiip!" Donghae nyengir dan berlari kearah antrian jet coaster lagi bersama Hyukkie yang udah lebih dulu kesana.

" Mereka gila.. Semangat mereka itu udah over." Kyuhyun geleng- geleng nggak ngerti. Ia menoleh ke arah Henry yang mukanya udah pucat pasi karena naik jet coaster sampai dua kali. " Aiish.. Mochi mabuk!"

" Hah!" Zhoumi kaget dan langsung menghampirinya.

" Mabuk apanya, Kyuhyun hyung! Aku kan cuma pusing." Bela Henry.

Sedangkan Yesung dan Teukie yang kecapean tetap duduk di kursi sambil menenggak sebotol air mineral yang dibelinya barusan. Siapa yang nggak lelah kalau naik jet coaster sampa dua kali?

" Ayo cari mainan lagi.. Biarin aja mereka berdua." Gumam Sungmin.

Yesung merosot sambil menghela nafas. " Kalian aja sana.. Aku.. Aku mau disini dulu.."

" Hyung, gwanchanayo?" Wookie duduk disamping Yesung dan mengusap keringat di wajah Yesung. " Hyung istirahat aja deh.. Teukie hyung juga.. Kalian kelihatan capek banget."

" I-ide bagus Wookie.." Yesung mengacungkan jempolnya.

Leeteuk mengangguk sambil menatap Kibum dan Kyuhyun yang memandanginya. " Kalian kalau mau main, main aja. Aku akan istirahat disini dulu.."

" Andwae." Kibum ikutan duduk disamping Leeteuk. " Kalau hyung disini yah aku temani hyung aja."

" Nggak asik. Kalau gitu aku juga." Kyuhyun selonjoran di samping kursi tempat mereka duduk sambil mengeluarkan PSP-nya. " Lebih baik main PSP." Guraunya sambil cengengsan nggak jelas.

Henry ikutan duduk disamping Kyuhyun. " Aku juga mau main disini aja."

" Mochi.. Seenggaknya minum dulu pabbo!" Zhoumi memberikan Henry sebotol air.

Tapi namja manis itu menolak sambil nyengir. " Gwaenchana gege.."

" Nggak ada artinya kalau kepisah- pisah sih.." Sungmin duduk disamping Wookie. " Niatnya kan memang main seharian sama hyungdeul, kalau kalian semua tepar nggak akan asik. Ya udah aku juga ikut disini sambil menunggu dua namja hyper aktif itu kembali." Sungmin tersenyum menatap Yesung.

Leeteuk menyandarkan tubuhnya. " Hari ini.. Jangan sampai berakhir.."

Degh! Entah kalimat itu disengaja atau tidak, tapi mendengarnya kelima anihuman yang ada disana langsung terkesiap.

Kelimanya diam dan saling berpandangan sesekali.

Tapi sepertinya Leeteuk nggak menyadari ucapannya. Karena namja itu nggak bergerak dengan posisi yang sama.

" Hyung?" Kibum berdiri mencoba melihat hyungnya. Awalnya tatapan Kibum kelihatan bingung, tapi ia kembali duduk dan tersenyum. " Teukie hyung tidur."

" Tidur?" Yesung yang berada disisi Leeteuk ikut menoleh untuk melihat namja tertian diantara mereka itu. Dan benar memang, Leeteuk sudah tertidur. " Ah, pasti pegal tertidur dengan posisi begitu."

Dengan hati- hati Kibum menggeser kepala hyungnya dan membaringkannya di pundak kecilnya. " Teukie hyung.. Nggak tidur semalaman.. Sepertinya dia menunggu kami semalaman."

Kyuhyun mendongkak untuk menatap wajah hyungnya itu. Dia nggak tersenyum. Wajahnya datar. " Teukie hyung.."

Beberapa saat kemudian, Donghae dan Hyukkie kembali.

" Melihat kalian istirahat, aku jadi nggak ingin naik lagi." Gumamnya santai.

Donghae menatap hyungnya. " Teukie hyung gwaenchana?"

" Nae." Kibum mengangguk. " Hanya mengantuk. Kita biarkan aja dia tidur sebentar."

0o0o0o0o0o0

Malam tiba..

Mereka benar- benar bermain seharian..

Dan kini kesepuluh namja itu berdiri di pinggiran lapangan besar yang sudah dipenuhi pengunjung yang datang ke Lotte. Mereka berkumpul untuk menonton pertunjukan kembang api yang selalu ada setiap malam hari di pusat permainan itu.

" Seumur hidup.. Aku belum pernah melihat kembang api secara langsung." Gumam Kyuhyun norak.

Sungmin terkekeh sambil menepuk bahu namja disampingnya geli. " Kyu.. Berapa lama kau hidup di dunia manusia sih? Jangan norak mentang- mentang kau ini anihuman.."

Kyuhyun cemberut. " Aku serius hyung.."

Sungmin hanya mengangguk sambil tetap tertawa pelan.

" Sudahlah.." Yesung menengahi keduanya sambil merangkul bahu Sungmin dan Kyuhyun bersamaan. Namja itu menengadah. " Sekarang.."

Syuuut! Duaar!

Berbagai warna bunga api mulai menyala di langit malam. Suasana malam itu semakin semarak dengan pesta kembang api. Begitupun dengan kesepuluh anihuman itu.. Semuanya menatap langit dengan takjub, seakan ini saat pertama kalinya mereka melihat kembang api sebanyak itu.

" Hyung.." Donghae mencoba bersuara ditengah kebisingan itu.

" Hmm?" Balas Leeteuk pelan.

" Kami ingin membicarakan sesuatu pada kalian." Setelah satu kalimat itu keluar, suasana diantara mereka berubah. Tadi raut wajah mereka kelihatan sangat senang. Tapi kali ini raut wajah mereka berubah dengan menatap Donghae sejurus. Tanpa ekspresi..

Leeteuk menatap Donghae serius. " Tentang?"

Donghae diam. Sepertinya dia nggak sanggup membicarakannya.

" Tentang apa Hae?" Zhoumi ikutan penasaran.

Wookie menarik lengan panjang Yesung pelan. " Tentang keberadaan kami di dunia manusia.. Kami harus segera ke DragonAni.. Malam ini juga.."

.

Flasback..

" _Pe-perjanjian?" Sungmin merasakan firasat buruk. Sejujurnya, dia sudah bisa menebak apa yang akan dikatakan Hankyung berikutnya. " Jadi untuk bertemu mereka kami harus membuat perjanjian dulu?"_

_Hankyung mengangguk._

" _Apa?" Kibum bertanya._

" _Kalian akan kuizinkan datang ke dunia manusia satu hari lagi. Gunakan kesempatan itu sebaik mungkin.. Dan saat kalian berada di dunia manusia itu, DragonAni mungkin akan mengalami guncangan karena ditinggal oleh semua penopangnya. Tentu nggak ada yang mau hal itu terjadi, kalau DragonAni hancur, maka dunia manusia juga akan terkena dampaknya."_

_Hyukkie menelan ludah. " Memangnya untuk sebentar aja kalian nggak bisa menahannya?"_

" _Jangan bodoh.. Kalian tahu beberapa menit lagi kami akan menghilang." Gumam Heechul._

" _Tapi.. Satu hari.. Apa itu nggak terlalu cepat?" Mata Wookie mulai berkaca- kaca._

" _Justru itu waktu paling lama untuk wilayah ini bertahan. Telat sedikit aja, semua bisa kacau." Jawab Hankyung. " Dan perjanjiannya.. Selama kalian turun ke dunia manusia, kalian harus menyegel wilayah ini agar nggak ada pihak lain yang merebutnya. Jaga wilayah ini.. Jika kalian bersedia, aku akan mengizinkan kalian kembali ke tempat mereka.."_

_Ketujuhnya diam._

" _Satu lagi.."_

_Mereka menatap Hankyung sejurus. " Anihuman sempurna nggak boleh berhubungan dengan manusia lagi karena itu akan membuat manusia itu dalam bahaya. Banyak anihuman baru di luar sana.. Kalau mereka tahu siapa aja manusia yang berhubungan dengan anihuman sempurna, mungkin keadaan ketiga orang itu akan dalam bahaya. Kalian tahu sendiri seberapa besar pancaran tenaga anihuman sempurna.. Jika mereka merasakannya, ketiga pengasuh itu akan terluka mungkin."_

" _Kami.. Nggak boleh menemui mereka lagi?" Suara Henry tercekat saat menanyakannya._

_Kyuhyun terkesiap menatap Hankyung. " Ka-kami nggak boleh menemui mereka lagi setelah itu?"_

_Hankyung mengangguk. " Kalian juga harus.."_

" _Harus?" Ulang Donghae._

" _Menghapus ingatan mereka tentang kalian dan semuanya. Kembalikan mereka ke saat dimana mereka belum bertemu dengan kalian. Itulah perjanjian.. Kalau kalian setuju, aku akan mengembalikan kalian ke dunia manusia.."_

_Ketujuh anihuman itu shock.._

Flashback end..

.

Leeteuk, Yesung dan Zhoumi menatap ketujuh dongsaeng mereka nggak percaya. Mereka sudah berpindah ke tempat yang nggak terlalu ramai.

Sedangkan ketujuh anihuman itu menunduk.

" Ja-jadi.. Kalian akan meninggalkan kami dan menghapus ingatan kami semua?" Yesung menatap ketiga dongsaengnya nggak percaya. " Sungmin, Hyukkie, Wookie.. Jawab aku.."

Hening..

" Jawab aku!" Yesung berseru.

Tetap nggak ada satupun yang menjawab.

Leeteuk juga diam. Perlahan didekatinya ketiga dongsaengnya dan menepuk pundak Donghae. " Jawab Hae.. Apa kalian akan menghapus ingatan kami?"

" Mianhae, hyung.." Donghae mulai terisak. Bahunya gemetar. " Kalau kami nggak menyetujui perjanjian itu.. Kami mungkin nggak akan kembali meski untuk hari ini. Aku nggak mau berpisah dengan kalian tanpa berpamitan.."

Leeteuk menelan ludah shock sambil bergerak mundur selangkah.

Ia nggak bisa percaya.

" Jadi.." Kyuhyun membuka suara sambil menatap Leeteuk dan tersenyum. Air matanya mengalir perlahan. " Hyung.. Gomawo untuk segalanya.."

" Hentikan!" Tiba- tiba Zhoumi menutup telinganya. " Aku nggak mau mendengar apapun yang kalian katakan. Nggak ada perpisahan.." Namja tinggi itu menatap Henry. " Bukannya kau bilang kita akan selalu bersama Henli? Kalau kau menghapus ingatanku, itu artinya aku akan melupakanmu."

Henry terisak. " Mian gege.. Aku.. Aku juga nggak mau ini terjadi.."

" Aiishh.." Zhoumi menggigit bibir bawahnya kencang. Menahan dirinya..

Yesung bersandar di tembok. " Bagaimana kalau kami nggak mau..?"

" Hyung!" Hyukkie berseru. " Mengertilah.. Kami nggak mau sesuatu terjadi pada kalian. Makanya kami menyetujui persyaratan itu.. Apa hyung pikir kami mau berpisah tanpa pamit? Kami juga berat melakukannya.."

Yesung diam. Leeteuk menunduk dan menangis.

" Hyung.." Kibum maju dan memeluk Leeteuk. " Sungguh hyung.. Bukan ini yang kami inginkan.."

" Arraseo.." Bisik Leeteuk parau. " Sejujurnya aku sudah tahu ini akan terjadi.."

" Jadi hyungdeul.." Sungmin menghapus air matanya. " Sekarang katakan apa pesan kalian untuk kami..?"

Yesung mencoba tersenyum. " Aku nggak tahu harus bilang apa.." Ucapnya sambil memejamkan matanya kuat- kuat dan membiarkan air matanya menetes. Ia menatap ketiga dongsaengnya. " Kuharap kalian bisa menjadi pemimpin yang baik. Sungmin, jaga Hyukkie dan Wookie untukku. Kalian bertiga harus tetap bertahan apapun yang terjadi.. Kalian dongsaengku yang kusayang.."

Ketiga anihuman itu menangis dan langsung memeluk Yesung erat.

" Arraseo hyung.." Balas Sungmin. " Aku.. Akan menjaga mereka untuk hyung. Jangan khawatir."

" Kami akan berusaha dengan baik menjaga DragonAni." Tambah Hyukkie sedangkan Wookie hanya terisak nggak bisa membalas ucapan Yesung.

Giliran Zhoumi mengusap rambut Henry yang sudah menangis. Namja itu satu- satunya yang masih tersenyum tanpa meneteskan air matanya. " Henli.. Jaga dirimu.. Aku juga nggak tahu mau bilang apa. Wo ai ni.." Zhoumi langsung memeluk dongsaengnya erat.

" Nae, Mimi gege.. Gege juga.." Balas Henry pilu.

Leeteuk melepas pelukan Kibum dan mengusap rambut dongsaengnya lembut. Ia mengalihkan pandangannya kearah Donghae dan Kyuhyun. " Aku nggak mau mengatakan apapun.. Hanya saja aku punya permintaan.."

" Apa hyung?" Tanya Donghae.

" Kalian jangan pernah lupakan aku.. Meski nanti aku melupakan kalian, setidaknya kalian harus terus mengingatku. Hanya itulah satu- satunya pengikat kita yang nggak akan putus. Maukah kalan berjanji?"

Ketiga anihuman itu menatap Leeteuk.

" Kami berjanji hyung.." Jawab ketiganya bersamaan.

Kyuhyun mengeluarkan PSPnya. " Setidaknya benda ini akan kubawa. Jadi aku nggak akan melupakan Teukie hyung sedetikpun."

Leeteuk tersenyum.

Tes.. Tes.. Perlahan air hujan turun tiba- tiba.

Kesepuluh namja itu nggak ada yang berpindah..

" Sudah saatnya.." Gumam Yesung sambil menengadah. Yesung kembali menatap ketujuh anihuman itu.

Ketujuh anihuman itu mundur perlahan menjauh dari Leetek, Yesung dan Zhoumi.

Perlahan pembiasaan cahaya berwarna kehijauan menyelimuti ketiga namja itu. Seakan- akan ada naga yang menyelimuti mereka.

" _Percayalah.. Jika waktunya tiba.. Mungkin kalian akan bertemu lagi.._" Terdengar bisikan Hankyung pelan di telinga mereka.

Ketiga namja itu saling memejamkan mata mereka.

Sedangkan ketujuh anihuman itu menatap mereka bertiga datar.

" Selamat tinggal.."

0o0o0o0o0o0

~Leeteuk pov~

Degh! Aku menatap jalan.

Kutadahkan tanganku sambil menengadah. Hujan?

" Yah.. Ujan.. Untung aku bawa mantel hujan. Ternyata ngeliat ramalan cuaca tiap pagi emang berguna." Ucapku dengan bangga. Hhaha.. Aku memang bisa diandalkan. Hmm.. Hujan.. Mengingatkanku pada sesuatu yang penting..

Apa yah?

Hmm.. Kurasa ada hubungannya dengan Yesung. Aiish.. Aku nggak ingat..

Aku tetap berjalan santai meski hujan mengguyur dengan deras. Langkahku terhenti saat aku berada di sebuah jembatan.

_Guk!_

" Eh…?" Aku serasa mendengar suara seekor anjing. Tapi nggak ada apa- apa..

Tatapanku tertuju pada pinggir jembatan. Langkahku terasa aneh, aku berjalan kearah itu. Seakan- akan sesuatu memanggilku saat ini. Tapi aku nggak tahu apa..

Hujan.. Sungai.. Jembatan..

Aiiiishh!

Aku menyentuh penyangga jembatan dan menatap ke bawah. Arus sungat sangat deras. Kalau ada kucing atau anjing jatuh pasti langsung hanyut..

Atau hamster?

Ehh? Kenapa tiba- tiba hamster..?

Degh.. Degh..

Kusentuh dadaku yang berdegup kencang.

Ada sesuatu yang mengganjal hatiku sekarang. Aku nggak mengerti apa ini.. Tapi..

Tes.. Gantian sekarang air mataku yang menetes.

Kenapa.. Aku menangis..

Aku merasa.. Kehilangan sesuatu yang sangat penting…

Tapi aku nggak tahu apa itu…

" Hiks.." Tangisanku semakin kuat. Kututup mulutku untuk menahan isakanku. Jantungku terus berdegup kencang. Aku terjatuh dipinggir jembatan sambil tetap berpegangan pada penyangga jembatan itu.

Aku… Merindukan sesuatu..

.

.

~Fin~

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

Hyaaaaahhh! Buanzaaaaaiiiiiiiiiiii~!

Akhirnya tamat!

Tapi tamat disini.. Setelah ini akan ada epilog.. :D

Akhirnya ini tamat.. Siapa yang udah bosen sama kisah ini angkat tangan! Hyaa.. Chukkae for me..

Terima kasih banyak buat smua review sampat detik ini. Meski aku paling jarang bales ripiuw tapi ripiuw kalian merupakan hal paling penting yang selalu membuatku terpacu melanjutkan cerita- cerita ini. Gomawoo.. Jeongmal gomawoyooo.. *hugs-hugs*

Hmm..

Sampai jumpa di epilog.. Karena cuma last chap jadi aku nggak akan berbacot panjang.. :D

Ok, all readers that I love..

Review please…. :)


	13. Chapter 13 Epilog

**.**

**~Epilog~**

**.**

" Chukkaeeeee~"

Yesung langsung berhambur memelukku begitu aku keluar dari wilayah universitas. Hari ini.. Aku akhirnya lulus dari kampus ini. Akhirnya aku menyelesaikan skripsi dan bisa menentukan alur kehidupan dan impianku.

Aku suka ini..

" Gomawo.." Balasku sambil menarik Yesung melepas pelukannya.

Yesung nyengir. " Ya, hyung.. Berarti hari ini julukan bodoh devil withot darkness juga harus dihapus. Kulihat para tentara bodoh Yunho dan yang lainnya nggak mau berurusan denganmu lagi."

Kami berjalan beriringan meninggalkan kampus kami.

" Ne.." Aku mengangguk. " Sudah dua bulan mereka nggak menggangguku. Terakhir berkelahi dengan mereka, aku bilang sebentar lagi aku lulus, jadi jangan menggangguku. Mungkin mereka menurutiku sekarang."

Yesung tertawa. " Oke.. Tahun depan aku yang akan menyusulmu hyung. Sekarang ayo traktir aku!"

" Bukannya harusnya aku yang di traktir?"

" Itu kalau aku hyungmu. Disini kan kau yang jadi hyung." Namja itu bergelayut di bahuku dengan gaya santai.

Kami berjalan menyebrangi jembatan tempatku biasa dicegat Yunho dan yang lainnya.

Entah kenapa, langkah kami berhenti.

" Wae.." Yesung bergumam pelan.

" Wae?" Ulangku.

Yesung bergumam nggak jelas. " Setiap aku melewati jembatan ini.. Rasanya dulu aku pernah memiliki kenangan bodoh disini. Aku bingung hyung.. Ada yang mengganjal selama beberapa tahun ini.. Tapi aku nggak ingat…"

Yesung diam sejenak. " Kalau melihat hujan juga.. Aku merasa sesuatu telah hilang.."

Aku diam. Sama denganku..

Tiap kali berada di jembatan ini aku merasa terluka. Kadang aku bahkan menangis.. Aku sendiri nggak ingat ada apa dijembatan ini. Perasaan hanya di sekitar sini aku berkelahi dengan musuhku. Kenapa aku harus menangis?

Kalau hujan juga sama.

Setiap memandangi hujan.. Aku menangis.. Tanpa tahu ada apa denganku. Dan hal itu menggangguku selama tiga tahun ini.

" Jadi kau juga.." Balasku.

Yesung menatapku. " Hyung juga merasa begitu? Tau nggak hyung.. Kadang aku merasa pernah melakukan hal hebat dengan hyung. Tapi aku nggak ingat apa itu.. Konyol.."

" Sudahlah.." Balasku sambil berjalan meninggalkannya.

Aku nggak mau mencoba mengingat apa itu.

Ada dua alasan, kalau sampai saat ini aku nggak bisa mengingatnya, berarti itu ingatan yang nggak penting. Dan karena selalu mengingatnya aku selalu terluka, itu pasti satu hal yang buruk untuk dikenang. Jadi aku nggak mau mengingatnya.

Kami sampai di wilayah pertokoan.

" Hyung mau makan apa?"

" Ddokbokki." Jawabku asal.

" What!" Yesung berseru dan menatapku shock. " Hyung! Hari ini kau kan lulus.. Seenggaknya traktir makanan yang mahalan dikit dong. Steak atau daging kek.."

" Steak dan daging itu sama aja, Yesungie.." Aku terkekeh pelan.

Brugh! Tanpa sengaja aku menabrak seseorang.

" Ah, mianhae.."

" Gwaenchana." Orang yang kutabrak itu seorang namja.

Kupandangi wajahnya.. Dan dia memandangiku heran..

Aku seperti pernah melihatnya.

Wajahnya yang cekung dan tubuhnya yang sangat tinggi. Rambutnya di cat kemerahan dengan mata yang cukup besar. Ini pertama kalinya kami bertemu, kenapa wajahnya sangat familiar. Seakan membangkitkan sesuatu dalam ingatanku.

Namja itu menggaruk kepalanya. " Ah, aku permisi.." Ia berjalan meninggalkan kami.

" Hyung.."

" Nae?" Aku nggak menatap Yesung. Aku tetap memandangi namja itu yang berjalan pelan sambil sesekali menengok kebelakang untuk melihat kami.

" Aku.. Serasa mengenalnya.." Yesung tetap berbisik.

Kenal.. Mengenalnya..

Dia…

Aiishh.. Aku kenal! Aku kenal dia! Tapi siapa?

Degh! Tiba- tiba jantungku berdegup kencang. Sesuatu yang aneh mengalir dalam diriku. Sesuatu yang nggak jelas masuk ke dalam pikiranku. Siluet- siluet gambar aneh yang terlintas dengan cepat memenuhi otakku.

Namja tinggi itu..

Hujan..

Jembatan..

Kastil..

Naga dan empat pengikut hewannya..

Pertarungan..

Dunia yang berbeda..

Seekor anjing, kucing dan hamster..

Dia…

" ZHOUMI!" Aku dan Yesung berseru bersamaan.

Eh? Bersamaan? Aku dan Yesung saling berpandangan shock.

" Yesungie..?"

" Hyung?"

Kami kembali menatap kedepan. Namja itu berhenti dan menoleh kearah kami dengan tatapan shock. " Te-teukie hyung? Yesung hyung?"

Dia juga mengenal kami..

" Hhihi.. Akhirnya ingat juga.."

Degh! Aku terkesiap saat mendengar suara itu. Entah apa yang memerintahkan, kami bertiga menoleh kearah yang sama secara serempak.

Kulihat tujuh namja berdiri tak jauh dari tempat kami.

" Karena dia lama sekali mengingat, kukira nggak akan ingat." Gumam namja manis dngan gigi kelinci yang khas.

Aku membisu. Yesung dan namja yang tadi kupanggil bernama Zhoumi juga diam menatap mereka.

" Tiga tahun yah? Kurasa ini terlalu cepat. Tapi mau bagaimana lagi.." Kali ini yang bicara seorang namja dengan wajah yang kelihatan ceria. Dia nyengir dan memamerkan gusinya.

Namja disampingnya mengangguk cepat dengan antusias. " Karena ingin segera bertemu kalian, kami melakukan hal bodoh. Menyeleksi penguasa wilayah dengan cepat dan membiarkan para anihuman sempurna itu memimpin DragonAni yang sekarang. Jadi kami bisa berada disini."

" DragonAni.." Yesung bergumam heran.

" Hyung lupa padaku!" Namja bertubuh kecil dengan wajah yang manis cemberut menatap Yesung.

" Aku ingat!" Kali ini namja berambut agak ikal itu merogoh saku jaketnya. " Apa kalau lihat ini hyung ingat?" Dia mengeluarkan sebuah PSP hitam.

PSP itu..

" Gege.." Kali ini namja manis dengan pipi chubby menatap Zhoumi imut.

" Henli…" Zhoumi bergumam pelan.

Namja yang berpipi chubby langsung berlari memeluk Zhoumi. " Gege mengingatku!"

Yesung mengerjapkan matanya. " Wookie.. Sungmin.. Hyukkie..?"

Ketiga namja yang sepertinya pemilik nama itu tersenyum lebar. Bahkan si namja yang tubuhnya kecil menangis terisak sambil menghambur kepelukan Yesung cepat. " Hyung ingat!"

Gantian aku yang menatap ketiga namja sisanya.

Mereka..

" Hyung masih belum mengingat kami..?" Tanya namja yang kelihatan pendiam.

Aku belum mengingatnya..? Aku ingat.. Mereka?

" Kibum..?" Aku menarik nafas sekali. " Donghae.." Aku memberi jeda lagi. " Kyu..hyun.." Kini air mataku mengalir.

" Hyung!" Ketiga namja itu langsung berhambur memelukku erat.

Aku ingat sekarang siapa mereka..

Aku ingat apa yang kulupakan selama tiga tahun ini.. Mereka semua.. Dongsaeng manisku.. Anihumanku..

" Kami pulang.." Seru ketujuh anihuman itu cepat dengan sangat ceria.

Aku, Yesung dan Zhoumi saling berpandangan dan tersenyum.

" Selamat datang.." Balas kami bersamaan.

Kuingat lagi kalimat terakhir Hankyung yang kudengar sebelum ingatanku tentang mereka menghilang sepenuhnya.

_Percayalah.. Jika waktunya tiba.. Kalian mungkin akan bertemu lagi.._

Inilah waktunya.. Inilah saatnya.. Ia berkata yang sebenarnya..

Kutatap langit. Entah halusinasi atau apa, aku bisa melihat bayangan seekor naga terbang menjauh. Di sisinya samar- samar ada seekor cheetah dan Pegasus yang berlari sambil membawa seekor gorilla dan mamooth.

Dia sudah tertidur sejak tiga tahun yang lalu..

Dan sekarang dongsaeng kami kembali..

Ini kado terindah dari kelulusanku..

Gomapta..

.

.

~Finale~

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

**Yap.. Akhirnya cerita ini benar- benar selesai. TAMAT!**

Dibikin manga bagus kali yah? #plakk

Hhaha..

Okeeii..

.

Tadinya mau bikin balesan ripiuw.. Tapi lebih baik yang ini aja..

**Special Thanks To ::**

**Joongwoonieswife-sj, **my lovely umma in Kim Family. Gomawo umma karena mau baca fict anak sulungmu ini sampai sekarang.. T.T

**Kim Family.. **Para dongsaengku tercinta.. #plakk

**Ahjummadeul, dongsaeng, eonnie.. Semua yang selalu membaca fict ini..**

**LittleLiappe **yang nggak bisa baca farewell**, Ichigo-Yesung **gantilah namamu saeng**. TT, MaDa Mochi **yang selalu ngingetin aq ama Mochi Lau**, Cajungsoo **eonnie istri Jungsooappa**, Kiannielf **yg nama panggilannya mirip sma aku**, Raihan **yang request Kibum jdi seme**, Shin Young Rin, Luce Stellare Mikiru11,D iitactorlove, AngelsTeuk, Pipit-SungminniELFishy, Sarilovesteukie eonnie, Min Hyorin, Luphie Kiekha, TeukTeuki Jewelfishy, Miss Cho, Jung Ah Mi, Cho Yeong Gi, Sapphire Pearls **traktir.. traktir..**, Koru-Chan 150593 **my second dongsaeng in Kim Familyyy!**, Soldier of Light, Luphie Kiekha, Aokikumiko **uri maknae in kim famz**, Geunnie Ryeosomnia, Luo HanSiBum, Mrs. Lau, LaraSaengie, Noona961019, Upa Upa, SuMaYeol, Lovewookie4ever, ParSoora-ArisaUzuNami, Park jae Hyun, Dadon9LadyElf, hi Hikaru-chan, QueenReview, Kim Rinryeong, Natsume Chiisa, Pumpkin Yui, WhiteViolin, Fuuyuki Azuka, Nikwon, Ika-Chiharu, Arisa Adachi, Honeystringsparkyu, Firah, Iino Sayuri, Metha'kyuyunjae04'putri, Sulli Otter ahjumma, Nia, Chacha Heenim, Harunobu, Rhie Chan Aoi Sora, Mickyming hyung **satu2a yeodongsaeng yg akhrnya mau kupanggil hyung**, Pu3TeukieHyukkieHaeKyuPpa, Neemarishima, Minnie Chagiy4, -noname- **hya.. mian aq ngg tau kmu noname syapa, tuluslah nama. Hhehe**, Chachaku felice, Ryu Ha Na, Imah Hyun Ae, Mellchaa Syvenneshte, Mitsukielffishy, Rui Arisawa, Choi Taenma, Yehae, Kim Ryesha, StellaSJ, Han Haneul, MickeyBum Fu, Kuchiki Hirata, -noname- **apakah anda sma dengan yg satu? Aku bingung chingu.. T.T**, al13knight, Eka SaranghaeYesung, , Maki Kisaragi **dongsaeng nomor satu yg hobi rusuh di Kim Fam**, Kim EunSoo Ah, Camoparra, EriKYU, Ichinikyuu Rin, RizmaHuka-Huka, Ditaw, Coldonechiibi, CasShawoLasting, BunnyEvil, Sparky-Cloud, Senri94, Runmaharani, Sakyu, K.r.y, Yuera Kichito-Cloudyue291 ahjumma, Cinesatoyu, Han Soo Ki, Yuriz Kyuki Lau, Ara-chan, Illumi4elfishy, Ddabong, , ElfishyShfly, -noname- **noname ketiga yg bkin aq bngung.. =.=

Hyaaa… Bunyaak amat ternyata..

Buat yg namanya aku kasih tambahan maaf yah.. Hhehe..

Dan buat yg namanya slah ketik juga maaf.. T_T

Nah..

Bagaimana epilognya? Sedikit kan? Ya iyalah.. Epilog.. #plakk

Pkoknya aku ucapin semiliyar gomawo buat kalian semua.. Buat silent atau mind readers.. I LOVE YOU ALL, SARANGHAAEEEEEE! *digatak Yesung oppa* XD

.

Nah.. Buat yang terakhir..

Mind to ripiuw? Kuharap silent readers juga ripiuw.. Sekaliiii aja pliiiiiiss~ =/\=

See you on next story/series! :D

Signed,

Kim Taena istri tercinta Kim Yesung oppa.


End file.
